Commentarius
by waydale
Summary: Tłumaczenie "Commentarius" autorstwa B.C Daily. Lily Evans zawsze uważała się za przeciętną. Ale kiedy zaczyna 7 rok, rzeczy zaczynają się zmieniać, a Lily zaczyna robić się trochę szalona. Nagle jest Prefekt Naczelną, jej przyjaciele dziwnie się zachowują i jest nowy James Potter, którego nie może się pozbyć.
1. 29 sierpień: Przeciętność

()()()()()()()()()()()()

„Gdy światło zmieniło się z czerwonego na zielone, potem na żółte i z powrotem na czerwone, siedziałem, myśląc o życiu. Czy było czymś więcej niż gęganiem i krzykiem? Czasami tak się wydawało."

Jack Handey

()()()()()()()()()()()()

* * *

**Piątek, 29 sierpień, Gospodarstwo Evansów**

Oszalał.

W rzeczywistości oni _wszyscy _oszaleli. Każdy z tych tak zwanych „profesorów" jest KOMPLETNIE SZALONY.

Kto przy zdrowych zmysłach zrobiłby _mnie _ze wszystkich ludzi PREFEKT NACZELNĄ?

Mam na myśli, że poważnie jestem najbardziej przeciętną, nudną i niezorganizowaną kobietą w historii tej _planety_. A prefekci naczelni po prostu tacy nie są. Nudni, niezorganizowani i przeciętni. I to nie jest nawet jeden z tych momentów, kiedy mogę powiedzieć, że wybrali mnie, dlatego bo jestem wyjątkowa, bo jestem czarodziejką, ponieważ OTO WIADOMOŚĆ Z OSTATNIEJ CHWILI! WSZYSCY W TEJ CHOLERNEJ SZKOLE SĄ MAGICZNI! MNÓSTWO ZASŁUGUJĄCYCH 7-ROCZNYCH CZARODZIEJEK DO WYBRANIA! (wszystkie, które, tak na marginesie, MAJĄ życia, nie tak jak ja).

Tak jest. Ja, Lily Christine Evans, jestem w desperackiej potrzebie życia. Naprawdę. Ja nawet WYGLĄDAM nudno i przeciętnie. Zwykle rudzielce takie jak ja odstają od otoczenia. Wszystkie rudzielce, jakie znam są albo:

A. Supermodelkami

Albo

B. Ekstremalnie cieszące się powodzeniem bizneswoman, które POWINNY być supermodelkami.

Ale potem, oczywiście, jestem ja. Całkowicie samotna w grupie C – nudny rudzielec, której włosy mają własny umysł i powinien zrobić wszystkim przysługę i zafarbować się na blond, jak wszyscy inni i wtopić się w tłum. Albo nosić wielką brązową papierową torbę na jej głowie dopóki tak zwane „włosy" nie zsiwieją.

Jednak włosy nie są moim jedynym problemem. Nie. Utkwiłam również w marnych 170 centymetrach, co oznacza że nie jestem niska ani wysoka. Utkwiłam w samym środku _tego _genetycznego bałaganu. I nawet chociaż moja lekarka przekonuje że 170 cm to idealnie porządny wzrost, to ona po prostu tego nie rozumie. Nie rozumie, że mój wzrost 170 cm jest kolejnym punktem na Przeciętnej Tablicy Życia. No i co że byłabym zbyt chuda, gdybym była trochę wyższa lub być może graniczyła z otyłością, gdybym była trochę niższa? Wtedy przynajmniej miałabym jakąś wyraźną cechę charakterystyczną. Mogłabym powiedzieć 'Cześć, jestem Lily, wysoka i o wiele chudsza niż to, co jest uważane za zdrowe' lub 'Cześć, jestem Lily, niska i granicząca z możliwą otyłością'. Byłoby to lepsze niż to, co jestem zmuszona mówić teraz, czyli 'Cześć, jestem Lily, nie specjalna i/lub wyjątkowa. Jestem po prostu przeciętna'.

Widzicie o co mi chodzi? Totalna tandeta.

Okej, zapominając o fakcie, że mój wygląd jest mniej niż idealny, ci profesorzy _wciąż _są szaleni. Bo wiecie co? Naukowo również nie jestem genialna. Kompletnie nie umiem Transmutacji. Mówię poważnie. Jestem o około 3 punkty od _oblania _tego głupiego przedmiotu. Jak można wybrać Prefekt Naczelną, która praktycznie oblewa główny przedmiot? To po prostu nie ma żadnego _sensu_. Nawet jeśli to szczerze nie jest moja wina, że oblewam. Profesor McGonagall jest po prostu dla mnie zbyt szybka. Wolno uczący się, tak jak ja, potrzebują wolnych nauczycieli. McGonagall nie jest wolnym nauczycielem. Nie możemy wszyscy być super mądrymi Transmutagotarami jak moja dobra przyjaciółka Emma Vance lub James Potter, transmutujący cymbał. Takie życie. Niektórzy ludzie to mają, niektórzy nie. McGonagall powinna spróbować to zrozumieć i nie oblać mnie, kiedy nic nie umiem, ponieważ naprawdę to nie moja wina, że tego nie mam. To moich rodziców, za nie danie mi 'tego' genu.

Och i nie zapominajmy, że jestem całkowitym wyrzutkiem społeczeństwa. Wyzwalam swój niekontrolowany temperament na wszystkie dusze towarzystwa Hogwartu, kompletnie nieświadoma konsekwencji. To oczywiście, nie bardzo podoba się tym tak zwanym „ofiarom" i sprawia, że spadam jeszcze niżej w drabinie społeczeństwa (HA! Jakbym mogła spaść jeszcze niżej!).

Więc teraz was pytam, po odkryciu tylko _kilku _z moich _wielu _wad:

CO ONI, NA MERLINA, SOBIE MYŚLELI? CZY ONI KOMPLETNIE POTRACILI ZMYSŁY? NIE MOGĘ BRAĆ TAKIEJ PRESJI!

Proszę mi wybaczyć, podczas gdy pójdę _utopić się w kałuży!_

* * *

**Sobota, 30 sierpień, pakowanie w Gospodarstwie Evansów**

RZECZY DO ZROBIENIA:

1. Znaleźć zgubioną odznakę Prefekt Naczelnej. Widzicie? Nie potrafię nawet utrzymać mojej ODZNAKI, a co dopiero robić moją _pracę_. PRESJA!

2. Pozbierać wszystkie ubrania, które pożyczyłam od Grace i Emmy. Jestem pewna, że będą chciały je z powrotem.

3. ZMUSIĆ Winnie do wejścia do jej klatki. Głupia sowa.

4. Spytać mamę o transport na dworzec. Proszę, proszę, proszę, nie Petunia!

5. Dalej szukać kałuży.

* * *

**Później, Gospodarstwo Evansów**

_Niech to szlag_.

Każdego roku. Każdego _cholernego _roku.

Jak moja matka może możliwie nie pojmować OGROMNEJ NIECHĘCI, jaką dzielę z moją siostrą? Czy ona nie rozumie, że powodem dla którego ze sobą nie ROZMAWIAMY każdego dnia, nie jest to że jesteśmy zbyt zajęte, ale dlatego, że trudno jest nam być razem w tym samym POKOJU w przedłużających się okresach czasu?

Moja mama jest szalona. Musi być. To jest jedyne logiczny wyjaśnienie. Nie układało mi się z moją zbrodniczą siostrą o końskiej twarzy odkąd dostałam mój list z Hogwartu siedem lat temu! Pomyślelibyście, że moja matka zauważyłaby ciągnącą się wzajemną niechęć, ale nie.

Szlag. To po prostu nie _fair_. Petunia i tak NIE CIERPI wożenia mnie! DLACZEGO moje życie jest takie marne?

Mama widocznie wciąż sądzi, że dla nas jest nadzieja. Mam na myśli, dla Petunii i mnie. Dlatego właśnie ciągle nas tak ze sobą styka. To znaczy, _układało _nam się, kiedy byłyśmy młodsze – zanim dowiedzieliśmy się, że byłam czarodziejką. Potem wszystko się zmieniło. Petunia nigdy nie lubiła zmian. Wszystko musiało być dla niej czyste i doskonałe; kompletny obraz normalności. Nie zwracałam dużej uwagi na jej pragnienie doskonałości, kiedy byłam młodsza. Przecież Petunia była moją starszą siostrą – ładną i idealną na każdy sposób. Cokolwiek zrobiła, ja też tak chciałam. Kimkolwiek była, też chciałam taka być. Gdziekolwiek poszła, ja byłam tuż za nią. Była, mówiąc lekko, moim idolem.

Rany, byłam głupim dzieckiem.

Pamiętam jak dostałam mój list z Hogwartu, myślałam, że było to genialne. Pomyślałam, że bycie czarodziejką było najbardziej zdumiewającą rzeczą, jaka kiedykolwiek mi się przydarzyła. Moja siostra, z drugiej strony, myślała, że jest to dziwne i nienormalne. W zasadzie myślała, że jestem jakimś dziwakiem (którym jestem, ale nie dlatego, że jestem czarodziejką). Odezwała się do mnie sześć razy tamtego lata i wszystkie jej komentarze były krótkie, opryskliwe i absolutnie niepotrzebne („Nie dotykaj tego, Lily!" „Odłóż ten patyk! Moi koledzy to zobaczą!" „Schowaj tę sowę i ucisz ją! Co _u licha _pomyślą sąsiedzi?"). Lato po moim pierwszym roku było jeszcze gorsze. Zamiast ignorowania mnie, co robiła poprzedniego lata, Petunia przeszła do nowej taktyki. Obelgi.

Więc od tamtej pory po prostu poddałam się naprawianiu naszej relacji. Nauczyłam się ignorować głupie uwagi Petunii i poszłam dalej ze swoim życiem bez siostry.

Dlatego właśnie nie rozumiem toku myślenia mojej mamy. Zaakceptowałam swoje życie bez siostry, dlaczego ona nie może?

Potrzebuję terapii.

W rzeczywistości moja cała _rodzina _potrzebuje terapii.

Pff.

Jeszcze dwa dni! PRESJA!

**Notatka dla siebie**: ZNAJDŹ ODZNAKĘ!

* * *

**Niedziela, 31 sierpień, Gospodarstwo Evansów**

Jeszcze jeden dzień zanim pojadę do Hogwartu. Jestem podekscytowana, niezależnie od faktu, że jestem teraz źle wybraną Prefekt Naczelną i nie ćwiczyłam mojej Transmutacji tak bardzo jak obiecałam McGonagall, że będę…

Jednak jestem podekscytowana. Trochę. Tak jakby. Po prostu… nie zrozumcie mnie źle, Hogwart jest cudowny – nie zamieniłabym go na nic – ale… nawet najsoczystsze jabłka mają robaki. I teraz z tą całą presją i wszystkim… nie wiem.

Naprawdę powinnam przestać narzekać. Nieważne jak wiele robaków jabłko Hogwartu ma, zawsze będzie miało gwiazdę pośrodku. Zawsze ma moich przyjaciół.

Grace Reynolds, Emmeline Vance i ja jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółkami od naszego pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie. Tego 1 września byłam trochę przestraszona, delikatnie mówiąc. Pamiętam przechadzanie się bez celu wokoło Dworca Kings Cross, szukając Peronu 9 ¾, przez cały czas modląc się, że ten cały magiczny wymarzony świat, do którego jakoś zostałam zaakceptowana, jest rzeczywistością. To była jedna z jedynych sytuacji, które kiedykolwiek pamiętam, gdzie moi rodzice byli tak pomocni jak drewniane klocki. Szli razem ze mną, drapiąc się po głowach i rozglądając wokoło, starając się pomóc, lecz ponosząc całkowitą porażkę. Widzicie, jestem Mugolakiem i nie miałam żadnego pojęcia jaki jest czarodziejski świat. Skakałam na główkę w nowy świat z niczym więcej jak moimi własnymi mądrościami i minimalną wiedzą o czarodziejskim świecie.

Pierwszą spotkałam Grace, kiedy stałam głupio przed barierką (byłam jedenastolatką! Jedenastoletni Mugole nie myślą o przejściu przez ścianę!), niemal we łzach, gdy paniczna obawa, że jakoś przegapię pociąg, lub gorzej, doszła do wniosku że ta cała sprawa była tylko kogoś pomysłem na okrutny żart.

- Też idziesz do Hogwartu?

Obróciłam się, serce obijało mi się w piersi na słowo 'Hogwart' wychodzące z ust kogoś innego. Nie oszalałam! To było prawdziwe! Byłam tak podekscytowana, że zapomniałam odpowiedzieć, gdy mała brunetka w warkoczach, która zadała mi pytanie zapytała raz jeszcze: - Więc?

Natychmiast potaknęłam, wielki absurdalny uśmiech wykwitł mi na twarzy. – Tak! – Wydyszałam szybko, ulga płynęła jak ogień grecki przez moje żyły.

Dziewczynka zaakceptowała to skinięciem głowy. – Jestem Grace Reynolds. – Wyciągnęła do mnie rękę.

Potrząsnęłam ją podniecona. Moja pierwsza magiczna koleżanka! – Lily – powiedziałam. – Lily Evans.

Grace uśmiechnęła się, jej niebieskie oczy lśniły. – Idziesz na peron? – zapytała mnie. – Moja mama mówi, że to trochę zbyt wcześnie, ale i tak musimy załadować jeszcze nasze kufry i resztę.

Chciałam pokiwać głową, ale powstrzymałam się, gdy przypomniałam sobie swoje piętnastominutowe poszukiwania tego samego peronu. – Eee, _zamierzałam_, ale… - Jeszcze raz się obejrzałam, sprawdzając czy peron nagle się nie pojawił w następstwie mojej nowej przyjaciółki. – A dokładnie, to gdzie on _jest_?

Grace zmarszczyła brwi. – Jak to 'gdzie on jest'? Jest tutaj!

Wskazała na ścianę.

Obejrzałam ją dokładnie. Popatrzyłam ponad nią. Nawet obeszłam ją, by zobaczyć czy gdzieś nie ma tajnych schodów pod nią. Nie było nic. Tylko ściana.

Starałam się nie roześmiać, kiedy odwróciłam się z powrotem do Grace. – Eee… co?

Grace ponownie posłała mi zaciekawione spojrzenie, zmieszanie widoczne było na jej twarzy, aż w końcu do niej dotarło. – Och! – powiedziała, uderzając się w czoło. – Jesteś _Mugolakiem_, tak?

Wpatrywałam się w nią tępo. – Czym jestem?

Grace uśmiechnęła się. – Czy twoi rodzice są magiczni? – spytała.

Potrząsnęłam głową. – Nie – odpowiedziałam. – Tylko ja. Nikt inny kogo znam nie jest… - starałam się pokazywać oszołomionego uśmiechu, kiedy mówiłam – _magiczny_.

Grace potaknęła. – To wszystko wyjaśnia – rzekła. Potem uśmiechnęła się szeroko i zarzuciła ramię na moje barki. – Cóż, wygląda na to, że mam _wiele _do nauczenia cię, Lily Evans.

Pokiwałam głową, podekscytowana i zdenerwowana jednocześnie. Jeśli była gotowa mnie nauczyć, ja byłam gotowa do nauki.

Po moim ostatnim pożegnaniu z rodzicami, Grace pomogła mi przejść przez barierkę (po tym, gdy w końcu zorientowałam się, że ściana _była _barierką), wprowadzając mnie we wszystkie podstawowe czarodziejskie fakty, o których mogła sobie przypomnieć, gdy wsiadałyśmy do pociągu. Grace jest czystokrwista. Gdy byłyśmy już w Hogwart Ekspresie, szukając przedziału, który nie był wypełniony przytłaczającymi piąto i szósto-rocznymi, wtedy spotkałyśmy Emmę.

- Możemy się do ciebie dosiąść? Większość przedziałów jest pełna. – Grace zapytała Emmę, kiedy dotarliśmy do przedziału Emmy, na końcu pociągu. Będąc małym molem książkowym, jakim jest Emma, ona nie martwiła się nawet podniesieniem głowy, by nam odpowiedzieć, znad wielkiego tomu leżącego na jej kolanach, który czytała; tylko kiwnęła głową i czytała dalej. Jednak Emma od razu zwróciła moją uwagę. Widzicie, moje obydwie przyjaciółki są po raczej ładnej stronie. One są jak duet doskonałych naturalnych rozmiarów lalek Barbie – poza tym, no wiecie, nie plastikowe. I może nie obdarzone _tak _dużymi piersiami. Ale wciąż lalki Barbie. Z osobowościami. Tak naprawdę, z nieco dziwnymi osobowościami, gdy się do nich dobierzesz.

Emma jest przeważnie cichsza z ich dwójki i ma najładniejsze ciemno-blond włosy, podchodzące pod jaśniutki brąz i najśliczniejsze krystaliczne oczy. Jest również najpilniejsza z nas wszystkich (przynajmniej taka jest teraz, dlatego ja stałam się takim obibokiem. Nigdy taka nie byłam. Szczerze. Nie byłam zawsze zawodowym spóźnialskim, jakim jestem teraz. To po prostu się stało). Pomimo tego, ma ona też dziwaczną fascynację zagranicznymi i dziwnymi przedmiotami. Zawsze przywozi je ze swoich dalekich wakacji albo kupuje je w tym naprawdę podejrzanym sklepie w Hogsmeade. Kiedyś gdy pojechała z rodziną do Indii, przywiozła tę szmaragdową chustę i uparła się ją cały czas nosić. Każdego dnia znalazła nowy sposób na jej noszenie. Grace i ja myślałyśmy, że to trochę dziwaczne, ale już wtedy przywykłyśmy do dziwnej fascynacji Emmy. Jednakże dzień, kiedy obudziłyśmy się i zobaczyłyśmy Emmę z nowym szmaragdowym turbanem na jej głowie był dniem, w którym Grace i ja zatrzymałyśmy _te _szaleństwo (choć wiem, że Emma wciąż to ma. Chodzi mi o chustę. Raz ją zobaczyłam, gdy przeszukiwałam jej kufer). Emma jest jak Barbie Najlepsza Uczennica (razem ze specjalną szmaragdową chustą! Zobacz na ile sposobów może ją założyć!).

A Grace? Ona prawdopodobnie byłaby czymś jak Kłopotliwa Teresa. Dziewczyna ma o wiele za dużo energii i zakres uwagi wielkości grochu. Jest kompletną wariatką, kiedy nie ma co robić, co wielokrotnie wpakowało ją – nie wspominając o Emmie i mnie – w masę kłopotów. Jak za tym jednym razem, kiedy nie miała nic do roboty, zdecydowała, że byłoby fajnie zdobyć trochę lodów z lodówki w kuchni Hogwartu… oczywiście, było to tylko „fajne" o _trzeciej nad ranem_. Więc pewnej nocy zaciągnęła protestującą Emmę i na wpół śpiącą mnie na dół przez co najmniej 14 kondygnacji schodów do kuchni o trzeciej nad ranem. To samo w sobie mogłoby być wystarczająco złe, ale _potem _jakoś zdołałyśmy zamknąć się w głupiej cholernej lodówce, gdy Grace przypadkiem zamknęła samo-zamykające się drzwi za nami, kiedy weszłyśmy. Pięć godzin później, gdy Skrzat Domowy w końcu otworzył lodówkę, wszystkie zostałyśmy wysłane do skrzydła szpitalnego.

I wiecie co? Kiedy leżałyśmy w skrzydle szpitalnym, zamarznięte od stóp do głów Grace postanowiła, że powinnyśmy któregoś dnia to powtórzyć (co oczywiście się NIE stanie, bo wolę mieć wszystkie palce i nie chcę stracić ich przez odmrożenie). Widzicie o co mi chodzi? Wariatka! Ale Grace również odziedziczyła jakoś piękne geny. Ma długie brązowe włosy i stale opaloną skórę. Ma trochę długi nos, ale to tylko jej charakterystyczna cecha, nie coś o co można by krzyczeć.

A ja? Cóż, ja jestem Barbie rudzielcem, która została odstawiona, bo nikt jej nie lubił.

Ale nie o to mi chodziło. Gdzie ja byłam… och, racja, pociąg. Tak czy inaczej Grace i ja spędziłyśmy pierwsze dwadzieścia minut lub więcej rozmawiając o sobie, dopóki Emma naprawdę nie miała wyboru tylko do nas dołączyć. Śmieszne, jak trójka ludzi, która jest tak różna, może tak dobrze się dogadywać, ale jakoś nam się udało. Mamy może rzeczy nas łączące, ale nigdy nie wydawało się to znaczyć.

- Moja mama była w Ravenclawie, ale ja chciałabym być w Gryffindorze – powiedziała Emma, kiedy dyskutowałyśmy Ceremonię Przydziału, która miała mieć miejsca tego wieczoru.

- Moja cała rodzina była w Gryfindorze przez lata. – Grace wzruszyła ramionami. – Mam nadzieję, że też tam będę przydzielona. – Wtedy odwróciła się do mnie. – A ty, Lily? W jakim domu chcesz być?

Pytanie to zbiło mnie z tropu. Nie rozumiałam różnicy pomiędzy wszystkimi domami. Krótki opis Grace mówił, że wszystkie złe dzieciaki były umieszczane w Slytherinie, wszystkie dzielne w Gryffindorze, wszystkie mądre w Ravenclawie, a wszystkie miłe w Hufflepuffie. Nie sądziłam, że należałam do jakiejkolwiek z tych konkretnych kategorii, ale chciałam być z Grace i Emmą, więc też odpowiedziałam że Gryffindor.

- Nie byłoby to fantastyczne, gdybyśmy były wszystkie razem w Gryffindorze? – spytała Emma, uśmiechając się jasno.

- Byłoby świetnie! – zgodziła się Grace, potakując głową. – Ale z moim szczęściem prawdopodobnie będę przydzielona sama do _Slytherinu_! – Zrobiła zdegustowaną minę, wymawiając ostatnie słowo, co sprawiło że wszystkie zachichotałyśmy. Jednak nasz śmiech został przerwany, kiedy drzwi naszego przedziału zostały szeroko otwarte, a potem zamknięte w tym samym pośpiechu, ukazując jedną z wielu złych stron Hogwartu.

James cholerny Potter.

(Cóż, nie tylko on. 3 z 4 Huncwotów również tam było. Poza tym, co za ludzie nazywają siebie „huncwotami"? Nawet nie _pamiętam _razu, kiedy nie byli nazwani „huncwotami". Wiem, że sprawiają kłopoty i tak dalej, ale szczerze, jakie to głupie).

- Gracie! – zawołał bardzo rozbawiony i bardzo brudny (do tego dnia nie wiem dlaczego) Syriusz Black. Syriusz jest jednym z wielu kuzynów Grace. To kolejna rzecz w czarodziejskim świecie – wszyscy są jakoś spokrewnieni. Poważnie. Przynajmniej w tych czystokrwistych rodzinach. Grace i Syriusz są bardzo dalekimi i bardzo usuniętymi kuzynami, ale wciąż jednak kuzynami. Syriusz jest raczej popularny wśród dzieciaków z Hogwartu, wszyscy myślą, że jest taki cudowny i przystojny. Ja nie mogę wielce odnieść się do tych komentarzy, widząc jaki jest bardzo zabawny i ujmujący w ten mroczny i tajemniczy sposób, ale nigdy nie wzięłabym go pod uwagę jako potencjalną randkę. Jest zbyt niedojrzały. Byłoby to tak jakby lecieć na sześciolatka.

- Black! – Grace uśmiechnęła się, witając jej kuzyna. Spojrzała na trójkę chłopców, którzy nosili bardzo brudne szaty. – Co, na Merlina, chcieliście zrobić?

- Uparli się, byśmy odwiedzili na chwilę Snape'a – powiedział drugi towarzysz, Remus Lupin, gdy wskazał kciukiem na swoich dwóch kolegów. Remus trochę różni się od reszty skupionych-na-robieniu-żartów-i-byciu-durniami Huncwotów. Jest raczej pilny i troszczy się o swoją naukę, w przeciwieństwie do tej trójki, która nigdy nie wydaje się uczyć i uważa lekcje za jedynie czas do snu i planowania kawałów. Nie znam go tak dobrze, chociaż byliśmy razem prefektami przez ostatnie trzy lata, ale wydaje się, że nie jest tak zawzięty w sprawianiu kłopotów i robieniu kawałów, jak reszta Huncwotów. Również nie jest brzydki, choć jest w nim coś innego niż w Syriuszu. Remus ma jasne włosy i brązowe oczy, i choć jest trochę tajemniczy (który facet nie jest?), nie jest „mroczny". Nie sądzę.

Grace prychnęła. – Jesteście takimi palantami.

- Daj spokój, Gracie! Nie jesteśmy tacy źli! – upierał się trzeci i ostatni towarzysz.

Merlinie, nie cierpię go.

James Potter musi być najbardziej egocentrycznym, napuszonym, aroganckim męskim okazem jaki kiedykolwiek chodził po ziemi. Ma największą głowę ze wszystkich, których znam. Poważnie. Dodatkowo jest _wredny_… dobra, nie dla _wszystkich_, ale dla _mnie_. Wszyscy inni wydają się sądzić, że jest on doskonale fajny, ale tylko dlatego, że _oni _nie boją się choćby minięcia faceta w korytarzu. Taaa, jest _tak _irytujący. Tylko dlatego, że jest mądry i gra w Quidditcha, każdy wydaje się myśleć, że jest genialny, nawet jeśli wszystko co robi, to tylko na pokaz. Myśli, że jest darem Merlina dla świata! To żałosne. I co z tego, że przydarzyło mu się uderzyć w genetyczną wielką kumulację inteligencji? I on nie jest TAK przystojny. Jego włosy są ZAWSZE rozczochrane, jego oczy są zbyt orzechowe i nie każdy lubi wysportowane przez Quidditch ciało…

Dobra, on _jest _tak przystojny, ale sedno w tym, że on o tym _wie_. Jest całkowicie zarozumiały.

- Kto to jest Snape? – Emma wyszeptała do mnie, gdy Grace wciąż gawędziła. Wzruszyłam ramionami.

Grace gadała przez przynajmniej pięć minut, całkowicie nieświadoma tego, że Emma i ja wciąż byłyśmy w przedziale. My, oczywiście, dalej nie miałyśmy pojęcia, kim byli ci obcy intruzi.

- Och! Zapomniałam! – Grace powiedziała w końcu, patrząc na Emmę i mnie po raz pierwszy. – Lily, Emma, to Remus Lupin, James Potter i mój kuzyn Syriusz Black. Chłopcy, to Emma Vance i Lily Evans. – Wszyscy uściskaliśmy dłonie i przywitaliśmy się.

I wtedy zaczęły się legendarne Wojny Evans-Potter.

- Wiesz – Potter powiedział do mnie – twoje włosy wyglądają, jakby były w ogniu.

On, tak jak Remus i Syriusz, wydawali się uważać ten komentarz za raczej komiczny i całkowicie świetny, i zaczęli się śmiać dosyć głośno. Ja, z drugiej strony, byłam dosyć obrażona. Wiem, że moje włosy są okropne i niezwykle ich nie cierpię, ale to NIE oznacza, że zamierzałam pozwolić dupkowi jak James Potter je obrażać.

- Wcale nie! – powiedziałam gniewnie, zakładając urażony lok za ucho. – Poza tym, _twoje _włosy wyglądają jak brudna stara szopa! Kiedykolwiek starałeś się je uczesać?

Co było prawdą. O jego włosach, to znaczy. Doszłam do wniosku, że albo włosy Pottera są naturalnie rozczochrane (udowadniając, że ktoś ma gorsze włosy ode mnie) albo że to go szczerze nic nie obchodzi (udowadniając, że wciąż trzymałam Nagrodę Najgorszych Włosów Świata).

Na moje nieszczęście moja błyskotliwa i bardzo obrażona riposta nie przejęła wielkiego Jamesa Pottera. Zamiast tego poczochrał swoje włosy, jak robił to zawsze i śmiał się dalej.

- Oni są naprawdę dziwni – wyszeptała Emma, obserwując trójkę, która wciąż się śmiała jak stado hien.

- Chłopcy – westchnęła Grace, jako wyjaśnienie.

Wtedy, kiedy byłam pewna, że sprawy nie mogłyby _możliwie _stać się jeszcze gorsze (wszak miałam grupę potencjalnych kolegów z klasy śmiejących się ze mnie), stało się inaczej.

Weszła _ona_.

_Prawdziwy _powód, dla którego Hogwart może być piekłem na ziemi.

PRAWDZIWA naturalnych rozmiarów Barbie Hogwartu tanecznym krokiem wkroczyła do naszego przedziału (który, tak w ogóle, już wtedy był całkiem pełny. Kompletne zagrożenie pożarowe, choć nie zauważyłam tego wtedy).

- James! Syriusz! – pisnęła, machając swoją dłonią z perfekcyjnym manikiurem na powitanie. – Miałam nadzieję, że na was wpadnę! I czy to jest Remus Lupin? _Wieki _cię nie widziałam!

Jedyna dobra rzecz, która wynikła z tego całego scenariusza była taka, że Huncwoci ostatecznie przestali się śmiać.

- Elisabeth. – Obserwowałam jak Potter powoli wydusił. – Eee… jak się masz?

Wiecie, myślę, że wtedy mogłam trochę współczuć Potterowi… nie, nieważne. Nawet nadęta, zadzierająca nosa, nienaturalnie piękna Elisabeth Saunders nie mogła sprawić, że współczułabym temu głupiemu palantowi.

- Świetnie – wygruchała Elisabeth, siadając pomiędzy trzema chłopcami, którzy wyglądali, jakby połknęli coś wstrętnego. – Matka zabrała mnie tego lata do Paryża. Byłam _tak _zła, że nie mogłam być na waszej letniej imprezie. Tak _bardzo _chciałam was zobaczyć.

- Naprawdę? – spytała Grace, włączając się do rozmowy. - Nam nie bardzo brakowało twojego towarzystwa. _W ogóle_.

Elisabeth zaczęła piorunować ją wzrokiem. Grace uśmiechała się triumfująco.

- Czy prosiłam cię o twoje zdanie, Reynolds? – warknęła Elisabeth. Grace odwzajemniła jej gniewne spojrzenie. – Nie wydaje mi się.

I wtedy, chociaż nawet nie miałam nic wspólnego z tą małą kłótnią i ledwo znałam tych ludzi, mój niekontrolowany samo aktywujący się temperament wziął nade mną górę (mówiłam wam, że jest paskudny).

- Cóż, wierzę, że my również nie prosiliśmy się, by obdarzyła nas _twoja _obecność, ale widzisz, to tylko życie.

W momencie, gdy słowa wypadły z moich ust chciałam je z powrotem. Piorunujący wzrok Elisabeth natychmiast przeniósł się z Grace na mnie, na moją niegrzeczną obrazę znienacka. Najpierw wyglądała na zaskoczoną, ale potem jej oczy się rozszerzyły, gdy przyjrzała się mojemu strojowi: Mugolskim ubraniom. Wydała z siebie bardzo Elisabethowe parsknięcie. Nie wiedziałam, że parska na mnie. Nie wiedziałam, że coś jest nie tak. Byłam zbyt zajęta staraniem się by wyglądać przerażająco. Próbowałam mrużyć oczy w gniewny sposób, ale wydaje mi się, że tylko marszczyłam nos. Patrzyłam jak Elisabeth wolno obraca się do Grace.

- Gracie, Gracie, Gracie… - Westchnęła, kładąc rękę na ramieniu Grace w kpiąco pocieszycielski sposób. – Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że zobaczę dzień, w którym zaczniesz przyjaźnić się ze _szlamami_. Co sobie wszyscy pomyślą?

Zobaczyłam, jak usta Emma się otwierają i usłyszałam gniewny pomruk dochodzący od Grace, nawet Huncwoci wyglądali na obrażonych, ale po prostu stałam, nic nie robiąc. Nie miałam pojęcia na co się tak gapili. Nie wiedziałam kim była szlama. Nie wiedziałam, że Elisabeth obraziła mnie w najgorszy możliwy sposób.

- Wyjdź. _Już_ – rozkazała Grace lodowatym tonem.

Elisabeth tylko się uśmiechnęła i wstała z gracją z miejsca i ruszyła do drzwi przedziału, a potem nagle odwróciła się do mnie.

- Uważaj, szlamo. Nie chcesz narażać się pewnym osobom.

A potem wyszła. Chciałabym wtedy ją kopnąć albo pociągnąć ją za jej doskonałe włosy, albo przeklinać ją dopóki nie rozbolałaby mnie głowa. Coś. Cokolwiek. Ale nie, wciąż nie miałam zielonego pojęcia o czym gadała. Po prostu „piorunowałam ją wzrokiem", aż zaczął boleć mnie nos.

I to wszystko.

Tak oto jestem siedem lat później, wcale nie lepsza niż wtedy. Elisabeth i ja dalej całkowicie sobą gardzimy i przez jakiś kompletny fenomen – razem z Emmą, Grace, Huncwotami i mną – zostaliśmy wszyscy przydzieleni do Gryffindoru. Możecie sobie wyobrazić jak jest w naszym dormitorium. Nie fajnie. Mogłabym opowiedzieć wam kilka szalonych historii o…

Hej.

Chwileczkę.

Właśnie coś sobie uświadomiłam…

_Jestem _Prefekt Naczelną.

Co oznacza… Elisabeth _nie jest_!

TAK!

WIEDZIAŁAM, ŻE JEST TEGO DOBRA STRONA!

Będę miała tej nocy dobre sny! TAK!

Och, i znalazłam moją odznakę. Jakoś znalazła się na moich szatach na jutro. Kto mógłby ją tam położyć? Ktoś odpowiedzialny… i zorganizowany… i nie tak całkowicie przeciętny.

Nie ja.

* * *

**Poniedziałek, 1 wrzesień, W Samochodzie w Drodze na Dworzec Kings Cross. **

Moja siostra jest głupia.

Chcę powiedzieć, że naprawdę, _naprawdę _głupia. To prawie śmieszne, jak bardzo jest głupia.

Ona poważnie myśli, że nosząc _okulary przeciwsłoneczne _nikt jej nie rozpozna.

To absurdalne, ponieważ _wiem_, że można ją rozpoznać. Wiem to, bo nie ma zbyt wiele kościstych kobiet o końskiej twarzy i żyrafiej szyi żyjących w Little Whinging. W rzeczywistości, nie sądzę by było zbyt wiele kościstych kobiet o końskiej twarzy i żyrafiej szyi żyjących w _Anglii_. Albo na _świecie_, jeśli o to chodzi. Rozumiecie o co mi chodzi? Ona jest po prostu głupia.

Poważnie muszę przestać być tak podła. Nie lubię, gdy ludzie są dla mnie podli, więc dlaczego muszę być tak podła dla Petty? Jakby nie było, co rzucisz za siebie, znajdziesz przed sobą, a ja mam już wystarczająco złą karmę.

- Jak się masz, Petty? – właśnie zapytałam moją siostrę, wysilając się by być miłą.

Parska i nie odpowiada.

Cóż, ta próba rozmowy właśnie poniosła całkowitą porażkę.

Wiecie co? Petunia po prostu parsknęła. Nie sądzę, aby powinna parskać w ten sposób. Świnie parskają. Ona ma końską twarz i żyrafią szyję, ale nie ma żadnych cech świnio-podobnych. Konie i żyrafy nie parskają. Faktem jest, że żyrafy nie mają nawet strun głosowych. Konie wydają wiele dziwnych dźwięków, ale nie parskają. Dlatego właśnie nie powinna parskać. Myślę, że to wbrew prawom natury albo coś.

A niech to, znowu jestem wredna. Naprawdę muszę przestać. Muszę nauczyć się być miłą. Może poproszę Emmę o lekcje. Jest najmilszą osobą, jaką znam.

Taa, myślę, że tak zrobię…

* * *

**Później, W Hogwart Ekspresie**

Coś jest nie tak.

Coś jest strasznie, okropnie nie tak.

Albo to, albo coś BĘDZIE strasznie, okropnie nie tak.

Gdy siedzę tutaj, obserwując czytającą Emmę i śpiącą Grace, jestem zmartwiona. Jestem zmartwiona, bo jeśli to co _myślę_ się zdarzyło, naprawdę zdarzyło, jedna z tych dwóch rzeczy jest prawdziwa:

Będę obiektem _bardzo _złego żartu Huncwotów, kiedyś w bliskiej przyszłości.

Albo

Miałam przyzwoitą KOKIETERYJNĄ rozmowę z Jamesem Potterem.

Taa, też myślałam o A.

Niech wam wyjaśnię, ponieważ muszę to z siebie wyrzucić, a obawiam się co Emma i Grace mogą powiedzieć/zrobić, gdy im powiem. Oto, co się stało…

Dotarłam na Kings Cross o wiele wcześniej, niż się spodziewałam. Wyglądało na to, że Petty nie mogła się doczekać, aby się mnie pozbyć, bo odjechała z moim kufrem wciąż tkwiącym w samochodzie. To, oczywiście, nie był ładny widok, kiedy wtedy musiałam gonić ją po parkingu, aż zatrzymała się przy znaku stop, jakieś 100 kilometrów od wejścia na dworzec. Na szczęście był tam porzucony wózek, więc wrzuciłam na niego kufer i wracałam z powrotem 100 kilometrów (okej, było to bardziej jak 100 metrów, ale to _wyglądało _na dalej). Do czasu, aż dotarłam do wejścia była wciąż tylko 9:55. Więc trochę się przeszłam naokoło.

Nigdy nie zdawałam sobie sprawy jak wielki jest Dworzec Kings Cross. To znaczy, oczywiście to jest dworzec kolejowy i tak dalej, więc musi być _duży_, ale nigdy nie doceniłam tego _jak _duży jest. Obok peronu 15 był nawet grający mały zespół. Byli całkiem dobrzy, jak na grupkę starych muzyków grających na peronie dworca kolejowego, więc rzuciłam im trochę pieniędzy.

Kiedy dotarłam do peronów 9 i 10, było około 10:15. Pomyślałam, że lepiej jest być wcześniej, niż później, więc przeszłam przez barierkę. Było to całkiem proste. Rok temu ten facet nie chciał przestać wpatrywać się w Emmę, więc jej tata musiał go rozproszyć, kiedy my przeskoczyłyśmy przez barierkę. Nie było to fajne. Z perspektywy czasu teraz jest to zabawne, ale nie wtedy.

Peron nie był pełny jak zwykle, ale miał przyzwoitą liczbę ludzi. Było parę uczniów rozmawiających na peronie ze swoimi rodzicami, ale żadnego nie rozpoznałam. Przypuszczałam, że większość z nich było pierwszorocznych, bo nie nosili jakiegokolwiek cienia kolorów domu. Jeszcze raz szybko obejrzałam się wokoło zanim ruszyłam do głównych drzwi pociągu, aby zapakować kufer i wsiąść do pociągu.

Wtedy to się stało.

Nie było tam żadnego ze zwykłych załadowujących-kufry-facetów, przy przodzie pociągu, jak mieli w zwyczaju. Nigdy wcześniej nie załadowywałam swojego kufra, ponieważ ci pomocni faceci zawsze tam byli by zrobić to za mnie, ale byłam całkiem pewna, że to nie było zbyt trudne. Przecież kobiety stają się silniejszy przez cały czas. Widziałam ten konkurs mięśniowy kobiet w telewizorze na wakacjach, a one mogły unieść _auta_, więc dlaczego ja nie mogę unieść kufra? Totalnie mogę. Jestem silną, muskularną, młodą babką. Mogę to zrobić.

Taa. Jasne. Na pewno.

_Dlaczego _czasami jestem taką idiotką?

Podnosiłam swój kufer do pociągu, kiedy nagle zdecydował się by czuć bardzo ciężko… _ekstremalnie _ciężko. I nie mam na myśli ciężki jak nie-Mamo-nie-mogę-przenieść-prania-do-mojego-pokoj u-bo-jest-zbyt-ciężkie. Był bardziej ciężki jak dwukrotna-_waga_-_mojego_-_ciała_. Teraz kiedy o tym myślę, to byłam dosyć głupia. Jak głupia Petunia. Powinnam po prostu poczekać na jednego z tych silnych facetów by przyszedł i podniósł go za mnie. Fakt, że nie miałam absolutnie żadnych mięśni wydawał się wylecieć mi z głowy w tym szczególnie istotnym momencie. Byłam zbyt zajęta myśleniem o tych wszystkich umięśnionych kobietach, które mogłyby podnieść takie kufry jednym palcem, żeby choćby wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że nie byłam jedną z nich. A więc stałam tam głupio, mój kufer podniesiony w połowie i ja prawie go upuszczająca. Czekałam, aż moje ramiona wyczerpią się, a kufer spadnie i otworzy się, ukazując wszystko, co dziewczyna mogłaby ukryć w swoim kufrze… ale tak się nie stało.

Tak naprawdę mój kufer został uniesiony z moich bolących rąk do pociągu, zanim zdałam sobie sprawę, że zniknął. Początkowo nie miałam pojęcia co się zdarzyło. Pomyślałam, że może z mojej czystej rozpaczy by powstrzymać moje zakazane rzeczy przed wypadnięciem z mojego kufra na peron, gdzie wszyscy mogli to zobaczyć, moja adrenalina dała mi kopa i znalazłam siłę by go nieść. Potem zauważyłam, że ktoś obok mnie stoi i wszystkie kawałki się połączyły.

- Dzięki – powiedziałam, obracając się by spojrzeć na nieznajomego, który teraz został moim rycerzem w lśniącej zbroi.

Tylko że to nie nieznajomy stał za mną.

I to_ cholernie_ na pewno nie był również mój rycerz.

To był James Potter.

- Nie ma za co – odpowiedział, tonem bardzo nie Jamesowo-Potterowym-odzywającym-się-do-Lily-Evans. Tego miłego i przyjaznego tonu, którego używał nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałam, biorąc pod uwagę, to że nigdy nie byliśmy dla siebie mili. Spojrzałam na niego sceptycznie, czekając aż wyskoczy z jakimś niegrzecznym komentarzem o tym, że nie umiem podnosić rzeczy i że jestem takim głupim słabeuszem… ale to również się nie stało. Stał tam po prostu, uśmiechając się do mnie z góry – chodzi mi, że z _góry _bo, w przeciwieństwie do mnie, on nie został przeklęty wzrostem 170 centymetrów, ale ładnym, wysokim, męskim wzrostem około 188 centymetrów. Ale to nie jego wzrost mnie obchodził. Co mnie obchodziło to jego uśmiech. To nie był jeden z tych jestem-lepszy-od-ciebie-i-umiem-unieść-kufry uśmiechów, którego oczekiwałabym po Jamesie Potterze w takiej sytuacji. Był to bardziej jestem-miłym-gościem-i-bardzo-chcesz-mnie-lubić uśmiech, którego bym _nigdy _się nie spodziewała. Byłam zbyt pochłonięta rozważaniem jego uśmiechu i czynów by choćby zauważyć, że powinnam odpowiedzieć na jego „nie ma za co". Stałam tam, gapiąc się i będąc kompletnie niegrzeczną. Naturalnie on nie wydawał się tego zauważyć. To albo po prostu się nie przejmował.

- Jesteś Prefekt Naczelną? – zapytał, przerywając moją absurdalną serię myśli i przywołując mnie z powrotem do rzeczywistości. Wskazał na odznakę, która przypięta była do moich szat.

- Eee… taa. Taa, jestem. – Spojrzałam na ładną błyszczącą odznak, która teraz ze mnie kpiła. – Tak naprawdę – powiedziałam, słowa wypływały ze mnie, nim zdążyłabym je powstrzymać – tak jakby czekam, aż ktoś przyjdzie i mi ją zabierze. Wiesz, powiedzą mi, że to wszystko było pomyłką i dadzą ją komuś takiemu jak Elisabeth Saunders czy coś.

_Dlaczego_ mu to powiedziałam? DLACZEGO? Była na to _jakakolwiek _potrzeba? Jakie zdradzieckie usta ja mam.

- Czemu mieliby to zrobić? – zapytał tonem sprawiającym, że wydawało się iż był naprawdę zaciekawiony. To kompletnie zbiło mnie z tropu. Nie miałam zielonego pojęcia dlaczego był dla mnie taki miły – dobra, _dokładnie _nie miły, ta część jeszcze nie przyszła, ale na pewno nie taki, jak _zazwyczaj _jest. Jeszcze mnie nie obraził, co było dużym rekordem w mojej książce.

- Ponieważ jestem całkowicie niezorganizowana i przeciętna – odparłam, słowa po raz kolejny wychodzące na własną zgodę. – Nie wspominając już o tym, że w ogóle nie jestem mądra. Więc czemu dawać ją mnie, kiedy możesz mieć doskonałą duszę towarzystwa taką jak Elisabeth? – To wszystko było całą prawdą, ale nie zamierzałam nikomu o tym mówić. Czemu nagle wygaduję wszystko Jamesowi Potterowi, nie mam pojęcia. Obwiniam za to moje zdradzieckie usta.

Wtedy się roześmiał.

Lecz raz jeszcze nie był to złośliwy śmiech albo zarozumiały śmiech, jak te, których kiedyś słuchałam. Był to przyjazny i bardzo ładnie brzmiący śmiech (czego naprawdę nie powinnam mówić, ponieważ ja nawet nie _lubię _Jamesa Pottera, więc jego śmiech nie powinien ładnie brzmieć).

- Nie bądź śmieszna – rzekł, wciąż śmiejąc się tym samym śmiechem. – Musieliby oszaleć, by wybrać Elisabeth za ciebie.

Moja buzia prawie dotknęła ziemi.

Nigdy _przenigdy_ nie słyszałam Jamesa Pottera mówiącego mi coś miłego. Przynajmniej nie na _poważnie_, jak to kiedyś mówił. Spodziewałam się czegoś w stylu „Ha! Masz rację! POKRAKA!" ale nie, on musiał być dla mnie cały miły, co tylko doprowadziło do większych niesamowitych bólów głowy.

Nagle uderzyła we mnie myśl.

To musi być kawał.

Gdzieś tutaj reszta Huncwotów ukrywa się i czeka, by rzucić coś na moją głowę albo wepchnąć mnie na tory, lub zrobić coś równie pokrętnego. To było jedyne logiczne wyjaśnienie, które przyszło mi do głowy. Tak więc zrobiłam to, co każda inna osoba zrobiłaby na moim miejscu; zaczęłam się rozglądać i szukać wokoło nas, przeszukując nasze otoczenie po jakikolwiek ślad po Huncwotach albo jakiegoś wiadra, albo liny lub innego wyglądającego podejrzanie przedmiotu.

Chociaż to miało idealny sens dla mnie, Potter oczywiście był trochę zagubiony tym, co robiłam.

- Eee, Lily? Co robisz?

Natychmiast przestałam moje poszukiwania Huncwotów/wiadra/liny, moje ciało zamarło. Zaczęło kręcić mi się w głowie.

Nazwał mnie Lily.

_Lily._

On NIGDY nie nazywa mnie Lily. Zawsze byłam Evans. Nigdy Lily.

Wtedy właśnie moje zdradzieckie usta przeszły na podejrzany tryb i pozwoliły głupiemu facetowi to zrozumieć.

- Czemu jesteś dla mnie taki miły? – zażądałam, mrużąc oczy, gdy mały uśmiech wciąż tkwił na twarzy Pottera. – Czy to jakiś kawał lub coś? Będę uderzona lub możliwe pchnięta gdzieś… - Moje bezmyślne przesłuchanie zostało przerwane, kiedy Potter znowu zaczął się śmiać.

- Nie wolno mi być dla ciebie miłym? – zapytał z dziwną miną. – Jestem miły, a ty natychmiast sądzisz że to kawał? Czy naprawdę tak o mnie myślisz? – Poprzez jego śmiech wyglądał prawie na zranionego, ale nie nabrałam się na to. Chciałabym by moje usta Benedicta Arnolda1 czuły się w ten sam sposób.

- Czy to pytanie retoryczne? – Usłyszałam jak sama mówię. Jednak, patrzcie i podziwiajcie, moje nielojalne usta po raz kolejny zrujnowały moją przemowę, ponieważ zamiast brzmieć kompletnie poważnie, jak chciałam by komentarz brzmiał, wyszło to kokieteryjnie, czego na pewno NIE chciałam. Chciałabym wytłumaczyć Potterowi moje zdradzieckie usta, bo wydawał się całkiem zdziwiony słysząc taki ton ode mnie.

I znowu, ja również.

- _Chcesz _bym był dla ciebie niemiły? – Zapytał potem na wpół flirtująco, ale w bardziej poważny sposób niż ja. Zastanawiałam się, czy Potter też ma buntownicze usta. Jeśli tak, to ten na wpół/częściowo flirtujący komentarz musiał być niezamierzony. Ponieważ na pewno nie był _zamierzony_. To po prostu niemożliwe.

- Cóż… - westchnęłam, szukając odpowiedzi na jego pytanie. CZY chciałam by był dla mnie niemiły? Nie _sądzę_, że chcę… ale… _miły _Potter? Byłoby to dziwne. Mam na myśli, super dziwne. Więc powiedziałam mu to.

Głupi drań tylko błysnął swoim jestem-miłym-gościem uśmiechem, który jest teraz na mojej liście rzeczy do nienawidzenia (razem z jego śmiechem) i popatrzył na mnie z namysłem.

- Dziwne? – zapytał, pocierając brodę i udając, że rozmyśla nad moją odpowiedzią. Wtedy moje głupie usta po prostu MUSIAŁY uśmiechnąć się małym głupkowatym uśmiechem. Oczywiście nie POWINNAM się uśmiechać, biorąc pod uwagę, że stara nie-kontrolowana-przez-jej-usta Lily NIGDY by się nie uśmiechnęła na COKOLWIEK co James Potter zrobiłby lub powiedział. Nawet jeśli wyglądał śmiesznie tak pocierając swoją brodę. – Taa, wyobrażam sobie – powiedział, uśmiechając się (nienawidzę tego) w odpowiedzi na mój uśmiech (który, przypominam wam, NIE był tam z mojej własnej wolnej woli).

- Tak. – Potaknęłam, dalej próbując zetrzeć ten głupi, samo aktywujący się uśmiech z twarzy. – Bardzo dziwne.

Nastąpiła cisza. Dla kogokolwiek patrzącego jestem pewna, że ta scena musiała wyglądać całkiem dziwacznie. Nigdy byście nie pomyśleli, że zobaczycie Lily Evans i Jamesa Pottera stojących przy Hogwart Ekspresie, uśmiechających się do siebie jak idioci (chociaż jestem przekonana, że obydwa uśmiechy były niezamierzone), mając, wydającą się normalną, rozmowę. Tak naprawdę ja bym była trochę przerażona.

- A więc – odezwał się, odrywając mnie od mojej wewnętrznej wojny (moja głowa kontra moje usta). – Nie zdarzyło ci się dowiedzieć, kim jest drugi Prefekt Naczelny, prawda?

To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy byłam o to spytana. Jestem pewna, że każda inna zorganizowana, popularna, nieprzeciętna Prefekt Naczelna wiedziałaby, z kim będzie pracować, ale naturalnie, ponieważ nie mam ŻADNEJ z tych powiedzianych cech, nie mam pojęcia. Potajemnie modliłam się, że będzie to Amos Diggory, Puchon, w którym zawsze się kochałam. Był on jednym z najlepszych wyborów, jak ostatnio słyszałam, więc może Dumbledore zdecydował się mi odpuścić i go wybrał.

- Oczywiście, że nie – odpowiedziałam, wzruszając ramionami. – Tylko odpowiedzialna i prawidłowo wybrana Prefekt Naczelna znałaby takie fakty, a widząc jak ja za niedługo będę kwestionowana w tej pozycji, nie martwili się by mi to powiedzieć. – Takie wyjaśnienie dałam mojej matce, tak jak i sobie, kiedy zostało zadane te pytanie, więc nie widziałam dlaczego nie miałabym powiedzieć tego Jamesowi Potterowi, gdy już głupio wygadałam mu swoje obawy o te stanowisko.

- Czy już przez to nie przeszliśmy? – droczył się, potrząsając głową. Po czym _musiał _położyć swoje dłonie na moich ramionach, próbując być twardym przez ten gest, co było nie tylko _kompletnie _niespodziewane, ale również posłało jedno z tych niechcianych dreszczy w dół mojego kręgosłupa. – NIE będą cię kwestionować, okej? Nie mogliby wybrać nikogo bardziej idealnego na tę pracę. Rozumiesz?

Chciałabym, by ktoś z góry uprzedził mnie, że to wszystko się zdarzy. W ten sposób mogłabym przygotować się psychicznie na tę całą uprzejmość i flirtowanie i nie byłabym teraz całkowicie oniemiała. Prawdopodobnie wyglądałam jak idiotka, stojąc i potakując, gdy James Potter trzymał mnie za ramiona. I tak pewnie nie mogłabym pomyśleć o czymkolwiek do powiedzenia, nawet jeśli miałabym wcześniej ostrzeżenie.

- Dobrze – powiedział, w końcu mnie uwalniając. Nie zorientowałam się, że przytrzymywałam oddech, ale najwyraźniej to robiłam, biorąc pod uwagę długi wydech, który wypuściłam, po tym jak mnie puścił.

- _Tobie _nie zdarzyło się tego dowiedzieć, co? – spytałam, gdy odzyskałam swoje utracone panowanie. James tylko wzruszył ramionami, widocznie nie lubiąc tematu. Wtedy przypomniałam sobie, że nawet przez jego sprawianie kłopotów James również był jednym z głównych kandydatów na Prefekta Naczelnego i natychmiast poczułam się okropnie za podnoszenie tematu.

- Wiem jednak jedną rzecz – odparł raczej cicho. – Kimkolwiek on jest, na pewno jest szczęśliwym facetem.

- Czemu? – spytałam głupio. Było oczywiste, że James chciał być Prefektem Naczelnym i opłakiwał stratę pozycji.

Przynajmniej _myślałam _że to robił.

- No – odpowiedział bardzo cicho, biorąc krok bliżej mnie. – Będzie z tobą pracował, prawda?

WTEDY to straciłam. To znaczy totalnie i KOMPLETNIE to straciłam. Chłopcy jak James, oni po prostu nie _mówią _takich rzeczy dziewczynom jak ja. Może dziewczynom wyglądającym jak Elisabeth Saunders albo Grace Kelly, ale NIGDY dziewczynom jak ja. To jest sprzeczne prawie każdej zasadzie statutu społecznego w książce. I nie zapominajmy, że przed tą całą rozmową Potter i ja NIE CIERPIELIŚMY się nawzajem.

Tak więc cały pomysł kawału pojawił się na nowo, ponieważ byłam całkiem pewna, że to co właśnie powiedział było sprzeczne ze wszystkimi siłami natury.

Był to cholerny cud, że reszta Huncwotów wybrała ten konkretny moment na przyjście i dołączenie do Jamesa, bo byłam pewna, że nawet pomimo moich podejrzeń kawału moje zdradzieckie usta zamierzały powiedzieć coś, czego bym całkowicie żałowała, coś jak „Chciałabym, żebyś to był ty" albo coś tak samo niestosownego.

- ROGACZ! – był to krzyk Syriusza, gdy on, Remus i Peter Pettigrew – czwarty i ostatni Huncwot – podeszli do miejsca, gdzie staliśmy ja i Potter. James natychmiast się cofnął, za co byłam wdzięczna. Patrzyłam jak Syriusz przybiegł do nas, od razu chwytając Jamesa za szyję.

- Myślę, że on cieszy się, że cię widzi, Rogacz – zaśmiał się Remus, gdy Syriusz zaczął bezlitośnie targać włosy Jamesa, powodując, że jego ofiara zaczęła odciągać ciasno owinięte ramiona Syriusza. James wydał głośny odgłos protestu w odpowiedzi na komentarz Remusa. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, by nie zachichotać, co w końcu doprowadziło Syriusza do zorientowania się, że ja również tam stałam. Oczywiście wtedy przeniósł się z Jamesa na mnie. Moje szczęście.

- EVANS! – krzyknął, wciągając mnie w duży niedźwiedzi uścisk. – Świetnie jest cię widzieć! Sądzę, że nie widziałem cię całe lato! – Niewielki zgadzający się odgłos opuścił moje gardło, gdy patrzyłam na innych Huncwotów ponad ramieniem Syriusza. Remus i Peter otwarcie śmiali się z mojego kłopotliwego położenia, a James poprawiał swoje okulary od ataku. Miał dziwny wyraz twarzy, prawie niewielkiego rozczarowania. _Ja _nie byłabym rozczarowana, gdybym była nim. Bardzo nie mogłam się doczekać spotkania z MOIMI przyjaciółkami. Dlaczego on nie?

Myślenie o moich przyjaciółkach sprawiło, że zdałam sobie sprawę iż powinnam spotkać je w naszym tradycyjnym przedziale jakiś czas temu. Dodatkowo potrzebowałam wymówki by się stąd wydostać.

- Widziałeś swoją kuzynkę? – zapytałam Syriusza, gdy zdecydował wypuścić mnie ze swojego śmiertelnego uścisku.

- Gracie? – spytał, pocierając swoją brodę tak jak James chwilę temu (oczywiście moje podstępne usta nie uśmiechnęły się kiedy SYRIUSZ to robił. Przeklęte głupie usta). Potaknęłam. Teraz się zorientowałam, że nie powinnam mówić „kuzynka", biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że połowa szkoły jest jakoś spokrewniona z Syriuszem, ale mogłabym tylko szukać Grace, więc przypuszczam, że było to dopuszczalne. – Wsiadła do pociągu parę minut temu – powiedział mi Syriusz parę sekund później. – Choć myślę, że ona też ciebie szukała.

- Dzięki! Eee, więc pa. – Następnie odeszłam tak szybko jak mogłam od Huncwotów. Wskoczyłam do pociągu i szybko przemierzyłam korytarz w kierunku końca pociągu. Nasz przedział był szósty od tyłu. Siedziałyśmy w nim zawsze od pierwszego roku i zawsze spotykałyśmy się w nim na początku semestru.

- Lily! – zawołała Grace, gdy otworzyłam drzwi do naszego przedziału. Od razu uśmiechnęłam się na znajomy widok moich przyjaciółek. Emma, jak zwykle, zajmowała środkowe siedzenie, czytając wielką książkę i wyglądało na to, że Grace już rozłożyła swoje stałe posłanie na prawobocznym siedzeniu. Uściskałam Grace, a Emma natychmiast wstała by również otrzymać jeden. Była to ulga, zobaczyć że przynajmniej _one _się nie zmieniły. Miałam dosyć _tego _na jeden dzień.

- Gdzie byłaś? – zapytała Emma, gdy usiadłam w moim tradycyjnym miejscu obok niej.

Naprawdę nie chciałam im mówić, co mnie rozproszyło, ponieważ bałam się tego, co mogą powiedzieć, albo wytkną oczywiste (czego nie chciałam usłyszeć). Więc zamiast tego skłamałam.

- Korki – stwierdziłam niepewnie. – Utknęłam w drodze tutaj.

Poczułam ulgę, kiedy nie naciskały w tym temacie.

Siedziałyśmy i rozmawiałyśmy o tym, co robiłyśmy przez wakacje. Emma była w Rzymie razem z mamą przez cały lipiec. Zabrała stary kamień z jednego z budynków i przywiązała go do sznurka, by mogła nosić go jako naszyjnik. Obydwie ja i Grace zachwycałyśmy się dziwnym kawałkiem biżuterii, chociaż ja osobiście myślałam, że to raczej brzydka skała i pasowała bardziej do kosza na śmieci niż do szyi Emmy. Grace była zajęta przez całe lato podróżując na wszystkie przyjęcia rodzinne. Powiedziała, że było to kompletnie nudne, bo na żadnym z nich nie było Syriusza, bo mieszkał teraz z Potterami (sądzę, że z powodu jakiejś zadry rodzinnej), więc nie miała z kim rozmawiać (co naprawdę miała na myśli to to, że nie miała z kim sprawiać kłopotów). Ja, oczywiście, siedziałam całe lato w domu, robiąc absolutnie nic oprócz jedzenia i oglądania telewizji. Obydwie były ekstremalnie szczęśliwe z powodu mojej pozycji Prefekt Naczelnej (napisałam im o tym moment po tym jak dostałam odznakę w poczcie) i po raz kolejny upierały się, że nie zostanę zakwestionowana i jestem prawidłowo wybrana na tę pracę.

Psh. Jakie kłamczuchy.

Więc oto jestem.

Wow.

Teraz czuję się o wiele lepiej.

Może powiem Grace i Emmie.

Zobaczymy.

* * *

**Później, Dormitorium Dziewcząt 7 Roku**

OKŁAMAŁ MNIE!

TEN OŚLIZŁY MAŁY ŁAJDAK OKŁAMAŁ MNIE!

NIE MOGĘ MU _UWIERZYĆ_!

Siedziałam szczęśliwie przy stole Gryffindoru gawędząc z Grace, Emmą i kilkoma nowymi pierwszoroczniakami, kiedy Dumbledore powstał by zrobić swoją powitalną przemowę.

- Witajcie uczniowie Hogwartu! – zawołał, uśmiechając się, gdy objął wzrokiem Wielką Salę. – Witajcie w kolejnym roku w Hogwarcie Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Mam kilka ogłoszeń, zanim możecie zacząć swoją ucztę. Po pierwsze, wszyscy muszą wiedzieć, że Zakazany Las jest zakazany. – Jestem całkiem pewna, że patrzył głównie na Huncwotów, gdy to powiedział, bo powszechnie wiadomo, że byli tam na więcej niż paru okazjach. Po jakie licho chcieliby wchodzić do przyprawiającego o gęsią skórkę, pełnego potworów miejsca jak Zakazany Las, nigdy się nie dowiem.

- Po drugie – kontynuował Dumbledore, jego oczy migotały w blasku świec, które oświetlały Wielką Salę. – Pan Filch poprosił mnie, bym przypomniał wszystkim uczniom, że wszystkie produkty zakupione w Sklepie Zonka mają nie być używane wewnątrz zamku. Listę innych ograniczonych rzeczy możecie znaleźć obok gabinetu pana Filcha w korytarzu na czwartym piętrze. Po trzecie, chciałbym poinformować wszystkich uczniów Hogwartu, trzeciorocznych i starszych, że pierwsza wycieczka do Hogsmeade jest zaplanowana na osiemnastego października. I ostatnie – powiedział, rozglądając się po Wielkiej Sali, łapiąc mój wzrok na chwilę. – Chciałbym ogłosić tegorocznych Prefektów Naczelnych, jako pannę Lily Evans z Gryffindoru. – Powoli wstałam (to było bardziej zmuszanie mnie przez Grace, pomimo tego i tak wstałam) ze swojego miejsca, gdy wszyscy lekko klaskali. – I drugiego Prefekta – ciągnął Dumbledore, gdy znowu zajęłam swoje miejsce, cicho modląc się, by wywołał imię Amosa – jako pana Jamesa Pottera, również z Gryffindoru.

_James Potter._

To był _on_.

_On _był drugim Prefektem Naczelnym!

Zabrało mi całą wolę w moim ciele, by nie wyskoczyć i zacząć dusić Pottera. Zamiast tego siedziałam tam z rozwartymi ustami, patrząc na cholernego idiotę. I wiecie co? Go nawet nie _obchodziło_, że skłamał. Wiecie skąd wiem, że się nie przejął? Ponieważ on też na mnie patrzył. I wiecie co zrobił?

UŚMIECHNĄŁ SIĘ!

Dlaczego, u licha, ktokolwiek mógłby się UŚMIECHAĆ, kiedy wiedział, że SKŁAMAŁ i dał nadzieję biednej dziewczynie? CZEMU MÓGŁBY TO ZROBIĆ? SĄDZIŁAM, ŻE PRZESZEDŁ NA MIŁY TRYB? CO JEST Z NIM NIE TAK?!

A ja mu jeszcze WSPÓŁCZUŁAM! On i jego głupi „nie-rozmawiajmy-o-tym" ton. Jedna rzecz jest pewna, NIGDY nie będę znowu współczuła Jamesowi Potterowi! Tak naprawdę to nie zamierzam już nigdy znowu ODEZWAĆ się do Jamesa Pottera! Kiedykolwiek! W moim całym, żałosnym życiu!

A wieczór stawał się tylko gorszy. Nie _tylko _byłam całkowicie nieszczęśliwa podczas powitalnej uczty (bo bardzo chciałam współpracować z Amosem Diggorym, który, jestem pewna, _nigdy _by mi nie skłamał, ponieważ jest idealny w każdy sposób) ale również musiałam siedzieć i słuchać Grace i Emmy, które próbowały mnie pocieszać. Jednak one tego nie rozumiały.

I to nie jest nawet NAJGORSZE z tego wszystkiego! Po tym jak zaprowadziłam wszystkich gadatliwych pierwszorocznych do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffonów (trzymając jak największy dystans od Pottera, jak to ludzko możliwe), chciałam po prostu iść do mojego łóżka z baldachimem i przespać mój okropny wieczór, ale Merlin wie, że _to _nie mogło się zdarzyć. WSZYSTKO musiało iść źle dla Lily.

ELISABETH SAUNDERS PO PROSTU MIAŁA ZAKŁÓCIĆ MÓJ CZAS SNU!

- A więc – usłyszałam jadowite przeciąganie samogłosek, kiedy weszłam do naszego dormitorium. Podniosłam wzrok, w ogóle nie w nastroju na konfrontację, ale wiedząc, że mimo wszystko to i tak nastąpi. Elisabeth siedziała na swoim łóżku, wyglądając doskonale jak zawsze, ze swoim lojalnym pomagierem Carrie Lloyd (której także zdarzyło się być na 7 roku w Gryffindorze) siedzącym obok niej. – Jesteś Prefekt Naczelną.

Zagryzłam wargę, by powstrzymać się przed odpowiedzią. Nie chciałam się nią zajmować. Nie chciałam dać się jej mnie zdenerwować.

Potrząsnęła głową z żalem na moją ciszę. – Mogłabym szczerze powiedzieć, że był to _kompletny _szok, Evans. – Mały, zadowolony uśmiech tańczył na jej ustach. – Przecież kto mógłby wybrać dziewczynę jak _ty _na pozycję taką jak _ta_? – Po czym odwróciła głowę w stronę Carrie. – Mój ojciec zawsze mówił, że Dumbledore jest totalnie stuknięty. – Odwróciła się z powrotem do mnie z jej głupim, groźnym uśmiechem. – Sądzę, że to tylko pokazuje, że ma rację.

Nie ruszyłam się z progu dormitorium przez całą krótką rozmowę i stałam tam z szeroko otwartą buzią, niezdolna odpowiedzieć. Bo miała rację. NIE POWINNAM być Prefekt Naczelną. ZAWSZE wiedziałam, że jestem zła na tę pozycję.

Może to był cały nędzny dzień, który zrobił mnie tak emocjonalną albo może był to fakt, że była to Elisabeth która wytknęła oczywiste fakty, ale cokolwiek to było, zrobiłam najgłupszą rzecz, jaką dziewczyna na moim miejscu mogłaby zrobić.

Zaczęłam płakać.

Była to taka głupia rzecz do zrobienia, wiem, ale naprawdę nie mogłam tego powstrzymać. Był to taki okropny dzień. I było takie niesprawiedliwe, ponieważ nie byłam typem dziewczyny, która rozpłakałaby się przy każdej sprawie. Zazwyczaj jestem całkiem dobra w trzymaniu łez. Nie mogę sobie nawet przypomnieć ostatniego razu, kiedy płakałam. Lecz niemniej, oto stałam na progu, łzy groziły wylaniem, gdy przytrzymywałam je całą swoją siłą.

- Och, uderzyłam w słaby punkt, Evans? – zakpiła Elisabeth, gdy ruszyła razem z Carrie w moją stronę. Nie ruszyłam się ani o cal, ale to wydawało się dać Elisabeth jeszcze więcej satysfakcji, kiedy ona i Carrie przepchnęły się obok mnie i zeszły, śmiejąc się, do Pokoju Wspólnego.

Także oto ja. Wielka, stara beksa Prefekt Naczelna. CZEMU zostałam wybrana na tę pracę? To tylko uczyniło ten cały rok tysiąc razy gorszym.

Merlinie, mam okropne życie.


	2. 2 wrzesień: Kurczak

_**Wtorek, 2 Wrzesień, Wielka Sala**_

Są poranni ludzie… i jest nasza reszta. Ja umiejscowiłabym się w tej drugiej grupie. Poranki i ja, nie bardzo nam się układa. Nigdy nam się nie udawało i nigdy nie będzie udawało. To naprawdę nikogo wina, tak po prostu jest.

Jednak chciałabym by ktoś poinformował o tym Emmę, ponieważ – wielką koleżanką jaką jest – ona ewidentnie nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tej wzajemnej niechęci, którą dzielę ja i godziny przed dziesiątą rano. Z drugiej strony możliwe, że ona o tym _wie _i po prostu nie obchodzą ją moje uczucia i/lub upodobania. Tego ranka wciąż trajkocze o „powitaniu nowego poranka z wesołą miną" i ściąga koce z mojego bardzo zimnego ciała o bezbożnej godzinie, kiedy naprawdę powinnam dalej spać. Najwyraźniej wstawanie o nieprzyzwoitej godzinie prowadzi jakoś do powitania poranka z uśmiechem, a nie ziewaniem, jak wcześniej myślałam. Tak czy owak jestem prawie pewna, że budzenie nie-porankową osobę, taką jak ja, o 7 rano jest poważną zbrodnią bez względu JAK dobre jej intencje były.

Zatem siedzę tutaj, dziobiąc w moich gofrach i męczennie pijąc mój sok dyniowy, informuję Emmę o jej popełnionym przestępstwie.

- Nie przesadzaj, Lily – mówi. – Nie jest tak wcześnie.

Jasne, łatwo _jej _mówić. Ona _lubi _takie rzeczy.

- I tak musimy dostać razem nasze książki. – Właśnie poinformowała mnie Grace, chociaż WIEM, że jest tak samo zmęczona jak ja, jej powieki wciąż się zamykają, gdy Emma nie patrzy. Dodatkowo teraz ziewnęła w swoje płatki owsiane.

Wszystkim im będzie przykro, kiedy zasnę w swoich gofrach i będą musiały nieść mnie do lochów na Eliksiry, całą lepką i w ogóle. Mówię im to.

Emma wydaje z siebie jeden z jej wielkich, długich, nigdy niekończących się westchnięć. – Doprawdy, Lily! Jeśli masz wystarczająco siły, aby pisać w swoim pamiętniku, sądzę, że masz wystarczająco energii by nie zasnąć!

Och, szlag by to.

* * *

_**Później, Eliksiry**_

Czemu _ktokolwiek _kiedykolwiek potrzebowałby uczyć się DRŻĄCEGO eliksiru?

Poważnie. Kto w ogóle chciałby _drżeć_? Czy to choćby ma cel? Kiedy będę potrzebowała użyć Drżącego Eliksiru w moim całym życiu? Kiedy _ktokolwiek_? Profesor Abbott naprawdę musi uporządkować swoje priorytety. Czy ją w ogóle OBCHODZI, że jestem na nogach od siódmej rano? Nie mam _czasu _mierzyć się z tym nonsensem!

Drżący Eliksir-

1] Stwarza wstrząs dreszczy, który przechodzi przez ciało pijącego.

2] Daje pijącemu… bla bla bla.

NOTATKA DLA SIEBIE: Odpisać notatki o Drżącym Eliksirze od Emmy.

* * *

_**Później, Wróżbiarstwo**_

Dlaczego w ogóle kłopoczemy się z tym przedmiotem? –LE

**Nie wiem. –EV**

_Ona jest strasznie zabawa, co nie? –GR_

Zabawna? Myślałam bardziej o czymś jak szalona jak Kapelusznik.

**Jednak lubię jej spódnicę.**

_Znowu to samo. Szybko! Rozprosz ją! Co myślicie o tym, by zacząć listę?_

Dobry pomysł…

**Lista Emmeliny Vance, Grace Reynolds,**

**i Lily Evans Najprzystojniejszych**

**Wolnych Facetów w Szkole Hogwart**

**( Z Dodatkowym Komentarzem)**

1] Amos Diggory – seksowny, 7-roczny Puchon, który nie tylko jest niesamowicie przystojny – z tymi seksownymi jasnobrązowymi włosami i tymi _uroczymi _dołeczkami – ale również jest fantastycznym graczem Quidditcha z ciałem, które to udowadnia. Chyba nie muszę nic więcej dodawać.

**EV: Ta opinia jest zupełnie stronnicza, Lily! On nie jest tak doskonały, jak go opisujesz.**

_GR: Niesamowicie seksowny, choć ma swoje minusy._

LE: Oszalałyście. On jest idealny.

2] _Thomas __Dunn__ – No i co, że jest trzeciorocznym? Ten chłopak ma DUŻO punktów w dziale piękności. Widziałyście jego oczy? Doskonały wśród wszystkich mężczyzn (lub chłopców)._

LE: Jest uroczy i nawet nie zarozumiały! Idealne dopasowanie dla każdych TRZECIOROCZNYCH dziewczyn.

_GR: Zapomnij o trzeciorocznych! __Chciałabym__ znaleźć z nim schowek na miotły._

**EV: Ignorując Grace i jej metody molestowania seksualnego dzieci, muszę powiedzieć, że Thomasowi nie brakuje wyglądu ani osobowości. Dobry wybór, Gracie.**

**3] ****Remus ****Lupin**** – Pomimo tego że jest ****¼ znanego klanu Huncwotów Remus jest niewiarygodnie sympatycznym kolegą. Jego pracowite zwyczaje i sporadyczne psotne elementy robią z niego idealne połączenie wszystkiego. Dobry wybór dla każdej zasługującej dziewczyny.**

**EV: Remus jest moim dumnym wyborem, bo jest połączeniem wszystkiego, czego pragnie dziewczyna. Poza jego zwyczajem chorowania i jego nieco prymitywnym wyborem w przyjaciołach, sądzę, że znajdziecie pana Cudownego w panu Lupinie.**

_GR: O, widzę, że ktoś złapał upodobanie do naszego przyjaciela pana Lupina, co? Tak poza tym, niezły wybór. Remus jest bardzo fajny._

LE: To takie urocze, Em! Remus nie jest złym wyborem. Dlaczego nie będziecie razem i nie „pouczycie się" trochę, hym?

**NOTATKA ****OD ****NIESŁUSZNIE ****OSKARŻONEJ**** (EV): NIE PODOBA MI SIĘ REMUS LUPIN.**

4] Syriusz Black – Kolejny członek psotnych Huncwotów, nie możecie nie zauważyć dobrego wyglądu Syriusza. Wszystkie wiemy, że jest niedojrzały i kompletnie stuknięty, ale z pewnością nie brakuje mu wyglądu.

**EV: Zgadzam się. Syriusz jest zbzikowany, ale nie brzydki.**

_GR: Nie sądzę, że mogę na to odpowiedzieć, biorąc pod uwagę, że rodzina (nie ważne jak daleka) nie powinna mówić takich rzeczy o innych członkach rodziny._

LE: Ta lista jest ściśle dla wyglądu, dlatego dodałam Syriusza. Nie możecie zaprzeczyć jego przystojności (albo jego obłędowi, jeśli o to chodzi).

_James __Potter__ – James również należy do klanu Huncwotów (jacy to przystojni mężczyźni!) i jest niewiarygodnie przystojnym mężczyzną. Nie wspominając już o jego elitarnych zdolnościach w Quidditchu i nienaturalnej inteligencji (która dorównuje tej u naszej własnej panny Evans), ten chłopak ma to wszystko._

**EV: Prawdziwa prawda. Mimo tego, że czasami jest palantem, nie możecie oprzeć się niesamowitej przystojności Jamesa i jego hałaśliwemu poczuciu humoru.**

_GR: Uwielbiam Jamesa. Tak naprawdę, gdyby nie był moim tak WIELKIM kolegą, zrobiłabym z niego swojego kochanka._

LE: Dajcie spokój! POTTER? To taki palant! Poza tym wszyscy wiedzą, że on praktycznie jest ożeniony z Saunders. Oni tylko umawiali się i zrywali ze sobą od trzeciego roku. Przyprawiacie mnie o mdłości, ludzie.

**NOTATKA ****DO ****DZIEWCZYNY ****W ****ZAPRZECZENIU****: To jest lista ściśle dla wolnych, PRZYSTOJNYCH ludzi i nie możesz wykluczyć z takiej listy Jamesa Pottera. Poza tym James i Elisabeth zerwali wieku temu. Wszyscy to wiedzą.**

NOTATKA DO PSYCHICZNIE CHORYCH: Spadajcie.

* * *

_**Później, Kolacja w Wielkiej Sali**_

Uwielbiam kolacje w Hogwarcie. Naprawdę.

To znaczy, kiedy mieliście ciężki dzień i wszystko wydaje się iść nie po waszej myśli (więc zasadniczo dla mnie każdego dnia) zawsze masz miłe oczekiwanie na kolację, która na ciebie czeka. Możesz po prostu usiąść, odprężyć się i odpuścić.

Oczywiście moja miłość do kolacji w Hogwarcie może mieć coś wspólnego z moim dużym i nienormalnym zauroczeniem ryżem.

Tak, ryżem.

Nie pamiętam dokładnie kiedy moja obsesja ryżem się zaczęła, ale od kiedy byłam mała to wszystko, co jadłam. Pamiętam, że moja babcia robiła najpyszniejszy ryż. Dodawała te wszystkie różne zioła i specjalne sosy, które zawsze mogłam oddzielnie nazwać, ale których nigdy nie dałabym razem. Obserwowałam ją, gdy mieszała wszystko razem, a to skwierczało i bulgotało, ale nigdy nie potrafiłam zrobić tego sama. Po tym jak umarła, Mama i ja próbowałyśmy kilkanaście razy skopiować jej ryż, ale zawsze paskudnie smakował. Może ryż mojej babci to wszystko zaczął, nie jestem całkiem pewna.

I wiecie co? Hogwart musi mieć przynajmniej _trzy _rodzaje ryżu _każdego wieczora_. Taa, _trzy_! Co można w _tym _nie kochać?

A gdy siedzicie przy stole Gryffindoru, jedząc wasze różne rodzaje ryżu i gawędzicie ze swoimi koleżankami, zdarza wam się mieć doskonały widok na stół Hufflepuffu. To oznacza, że macie również doskonały widok na pewnego 7-rocznego prefekta Puchonów (i nie, nie mówię o Julie Little).

Więc siedzę sobie tutaj, jedząc mój ryż i obserwując stół Hufflepuffu, nie muszę się martwić kłamcą Prefektem Naczelnym i wzbudzających wrogość współlokatorkach albo faktem, że nie mam notatek o Drżącym Eliksirze, bo zapomniałam poprosić Emmę o odpisanie. Nie. Mogę siedzieć, zrelaksować się i robić moje dwie ulubione rzeczy.

Jeść i ślinić się nad Amosem Diggorym.

Czy życie może STAĆ SIĘ jeszcze lepsze?

* * *

_**Środa, 3 Wrzesień, Sala Zaklęć**_

Nienawidzę swojego życia.

Nienawidzę swojego życia i nienawidzę moich głupich samo-kontrolujących się ust.

Jeśli mogłabym pójść do sklepu z ustami i wymienić moje usta na inne, zrobiłabym to. I musiałabym mieć nadzieję, że moje nowe usta nie byłyby tak cholernie niezależne jak moje stare usta, ponieważ wtedy byłabym w wielkich tarapatach (dodatkowo prawdopodobnie musiałabym wrócić do sklepu z ustami, a myśl o takim miejscu nie jest dla mnie zbyt atrakcyjna).

Po prostu tego nie rozumiem. Czy ja kiedykolwiek zrobiłam coś moim głupim ustom, co zrobiłoby z nich takie buntownicze? NIE ZASŁUGUJĘ NA TAKIE MĘCZENNICTWO! NAPRAWDĘ!

Chcę powiedzieć, że idealni ludzie jak Elisabeth Saunders zasługują na usta takie jak moje. Nie już-ponoszący-porażkę-w-życiu ludzie, tacy jak ja.

Jeżeli Elisabeth Saunders zrobiłaby z siebie kompletnego głupka, zostałaby prawie wykopana z _bardzo _ważnego przedmiotu, a POTEM zaczęłaby wypłakiwać sobie oczy przed jej (dawnym?) wrogiem/Prefektem Naczelnym/dopiero-co-zrobionym-korepetytorem-w-tra nsmutacji, ja prawdopodobnie nawet bym się z niej nie śmiała! Prawdopodobnie współczułabym dziewczynie, nawet jeśli jest totalnym głupcem. Ale nie, takie rzeczy po prostu nie ZDARZAJĄ się Elisabeth Saunders. One zdarzają się ludziom jak _ja_. To zawsze muszę być _ja_. Zawsze Lily.

Dzisiejszy poranek zaczął się świetnie. Tak naprawdę to zaczął się _bardziej _niż świetnie. Tym razem faktycznie _zrozumiałam _eliksir. Niemniej eliksir, na którego wskazówki zapomniałam przepisać poprzedniego dnia! Wiecie jaki to jest wzrost ego? Dostałam NAJWYŻSZĄ OCENĘ na moim praktycznym zadaniu! To jest _bardzo _ekscytujące, biorąc pod uwagę to, że _wiem_ iż profesor Abbott mnie nienawidzi i zmusiłaby się do postawienia mi najwyższej oceny, tylko wtedy gdyby mój eliksir był _naprawdę _genialny. Kto po tym _nie byłby _w dobrym humorze?

Więc poszłam na Transmutację w radosnym i szampańskim nastroju (coś, co nie zdarza się zbyt często), nawet nie przejmując się faktem, że jestem absolutnie OKROPNA w Transmutacji i tym, że ten łżący palant Prefekt Naczelny – do którego, tak poza tym, nie powinnam nigdy więcej się _odzywać_ – siedział za mną i gawędził z moimi koleżankami.

- Wszyscy siadać! Zająć swoje miejsca! – powiedziała profesor McGonagall na początku lekcji. Wszystkie rozmowy natychmiast ucichły, a oczy każdego skierowały się na profesor stojącą na przodzie klasy. – Dziękuję – rzekła McGonagall i odwróciła się do tablicy za nią i zaczęła pisać.

USTNA TRANSMUTACJA ZWIERZĘCIA.

Ugh. Nawet pisanie tego teraz sprawia, że chcę umrzeć ze wstydu. Ale gwoli sprawiedliwości nigdy nie miałam żadnego talentu w Transmutacji. Jestem znakomita w Zaklęciach i robię o wiele więcej ponad przeciętną na Obronie, ale Transmutacja? Nigdy. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie powinnam była być w tej klasie. McGonagall nigdy nie bierze kogoś kto ma poniżej Powyżej Oczekiwań na Sumach do jej owutemowych klas, a mi z pewnością daleko do tego. Jednakże jakimś dziwnym cudem przekonałam McGonagall by zabrała mnie do swojej klasy z obietnicą uczenia się jak szalona przez wakacje i zapewnieniem, że się poprawię. Sądzę, że zgodziła się tylko dlatego że mnie faworyzuje (czemu tak bardzo mnie lubi nie mam zielonego pojęcia. To znaczy, jeśli zamierzasz kogoś faworyzować, wybierz ekstra niezwykłe dziecko z niewyczerpanymi talentami. Dlaczego, u licha, McGonagall wybrała przeciętny, nudny kawałek ciała ludzkiego, jak ja, do faworyzowania to jest ponad moje rozumowanie). Powinnam uczyć się całe wakacje (co robiłam… czasami) i McGonagall miałaby osądzić moją poprawę i powiedzieć mi, czy mogę zostać w klasie, gdy wrócę w tym semestrze. Byłam – i wciąż jestem – zdeterminowana by zostać w tej klasie, ale sprawy w moim życiu zawsze wydają się znaleźć sposób by się zagmatwać. Wiem, że Aurorzy muszą znać Transmutację i tak dalej, ale szczerze, jeśli tego nie rozumiesz, to nie rozumiesz. Nie mogą zrobić dla mnie wyjątku? Jestem pewna, że JEDEN Auror bez talentu w Transmutowaniu nie byłby zły. Mogę trzymać się Zaklęć. To umiem.

- W porządku. – McGonagall odwróciła się znowu do klasy, patrząc na każdego z nas jej krytycznym wzrokiem. Nienawidzę, gdy to robi. – Wczoraj wszyscy odświeżyliście swoje związane wakacjami wspomnienia teorii Zwierzęcej Transmutacji i teraz będziecie rzucać zaklęcia ustne. Pamiętajcie by machnąć swoją różdżką we właściwym kolistym ruchu i by myśleć jasno o zmienianiu cętkowanych jaszczurek przed wami w kurczaki. Czy wszyscy rozumieją?

Ciche pomruki zgody przeszły przez klasę. Wewnętrznie zaczęłam wpadać w panikę.

- Dobrze. – McGonagall kiwnęła szorstko głową. Jej oczy pomknęły ku końcowi klasy. – I nie chcę mieć absolutnie _żadnych dziwnych spraw_ – Black, Potter, rozumiecie mnie?

Wiele dziewczyn zachichotało, kiedy obydwoje niewinnie potaknęli. Co za głupie palanty.

- Dobrze – powiedziała znowu McGonagall, wciąż obserwując podejrzanie dwóch chłopaków. – Możecie zacząć.

Jasne.

Zacząć.

Pewnie.

_Żeby tylko_.

Siedziałam tam przez chwilę, patrząc jak Emma z łatwością zmienia swoją jaszczurkę w kurczaka i z powrotem. Potem, szukając odrobiny współczucia odwróciłam się do Grace, mając nadzieję, że ona może mieć odrobinę trudności, jak ja, ale moje poszukiwania skończyły się rozczarowaniem, bo Grace również łatwo osiągnęła kurczaka. Szybkie spojrzenie za nas pokazało mi, że dwójka Huncwotów także zdołała przemienić swoje jaszczurki i przenieśli się na inną formę rozrywki. Syriusz właśnie próbował przekonać swojego kurczaka do zaatakowania tego Pottera, który z kolei szturchał swojego kurczaka w przeciwną stronę. Ostrożnie odwróciłam się do mojej jaszczurki, patrząc na nią krytycznie. Nie WYDAWAŁO się to zbyt trudne. Każdy inny umiał to zrobić, czemu ja nie? Umiem. Totalnie umiem.

Merlinie, _dlaczego _jestem taka głupia?

Podniosłam swoją różdżkę z biurka, zdecydowana zmienić tę cholerną jaszczurkę w kurczaka za wszelką cenę. Sprawdziłam swoje notatki ostatni raz przed poderwaniem się na coś niemożliwego.

- _Animus Nero_ – powiedziałam cicho, machając różdżką w wyznaczonym wzorze. Jednak, najwyraźniej, to nie był _właściwy _wyznaczony wzór, ponieważ zamiast kurczaka przede mną stało piórkowane ciało jaszczurki z bardziej głową kurczaka i oślizgłym ogonem. Kurczako-jaszczurka.

Oczywiście ta zła transmutacja mogłaby nie być taka zła, gdybym, naturalnie, nie stworzyła _opętanego _jaszczurko-kurczaka, który zdecydował, że to stosowne zrobić ogromne zamieszanie.

- KKKUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! – Pół jaszczurka/pół kurczak wrzasnęło (w zdumiewająco wysokim tonie jak na tak małe zwierzę, tak na marginesie). Od razu wszystkie głowy odwróciły się w moją stronę, gdy kurczak zeskoczył z biurka i ruszył na upragnioną ścieżkę wojenną.

Chaos zaczął się, kiedy oszalałe zwierzę walnęło wprost w krzesło Jervisa Renneta, sprawiając, że biedny Jervis wywrócił się na Penny O'Jene, która wrzasnęła raczej głośno do ucha Jervisa. Potem kurczak utorował sobie drogę na biurko Tammy Turner, przestawiając jej pergamin i pióra we wszystkie dziwne kierunki, powodując, że Tammy zaczęła wykrzykiwać nieprzyzwoitości w jakimś obcym języku, który brzmiał trochę jak Trytoński. Robiąc tamto, nagle zdecydował dać swoje zaplamione atramentem stopy na delikatne ramię Carrie Lloyd.

- ZDEJMIJ TO! FUUUUU! ZDEJMIJ TO ZE MNIE! – krzyczała do swojego partnera Timmy'ego Ricksa, który wydawał się uważać tę sytuację za bardzo komiczną i nie był w stanie pomóc z powodu tego, że tak bardzo się śmiał.

W tym momencie cała klasa była w kompletnym chaosie, gdy moja kreatura odbijała się od jednego biurka do drugiego, skacząc po ludziach, niszcząc zadania i siejąc spustoszenie gdziekolwiek poszła. Jedyną osobą, która wydawała się bardzo dobrze bawić w tym całym fiasku był Syriusz, który głośno oświadczył do swojego kurczaka, że powinien podążyć za przykładem mojej kreatury. Mocno pragnęłam by podłoga otworzyła się pode mną i całą mnie pochłonęła. Mogłam sobie tylko wyobrazić jak bardzo czerwona moja twarz już była. Cały czas podążałam wzrokiem za moim oszalałym zwierzakiem, wmawiając sobie bym nie wybuchła płaczem.

Szaleństwo w końcu się skończyło, gdy McGonagall zrzuciła dosyć dużą edycję _Kącików i Szczelin Transmutacji _na chaotyczną bestię. Wspólne westchnienie przeszło przez klasę, zanim napięcie znowu wzrosło i poczułam jak wzrok wszystkich przemieszcza się z wtedy nieprzytomnego zwierzaka do jego twórczyni.

Mnie.

- Panno Evans – odezwała się cicho McGonagall, powoli unosząc spojrzenie z kreatury na mnie. – Proszę zostać po zajęciach.

Tylko wyraz jej oczu – rozczarowanie, żal – wystarczył mi by pęknąć. Moje ciało zatrzęsło się ze strachu i nerwów. Skinęłam głową, ale ledwie. Zbyt bardzo drżałam by zrobić cokolwiek innego. To było możliwie najgorsze wspomnienie w moim całym życiu.

Po tym klasa się uspokoiła. Carrie Lloyd została wysłana do toalety dziewcząt po tym jak przestała krzyczeć, a McGonagall naprawiła krzesło Jervisa Renneta, tak jak biurko Kiki Molter. Każdy zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy, które były porozrzucane w różnych miejscach wokoło klasy w wyniku szaleństwa mojego kurczaka.

Ja po prostu siedziałam zmrożona niepokojem i wstydem, patrząc jak wszyscy mnie obserwują. Żałosne uśmiechy i zmartwione spojrzenia były posyłane w moim kierunku, ale je zignorowałam. Byłam zbyt pochłonięta użalaniem się nad sobą. WIEDZIAŁAM, że powinnam więcej się uczyć! WIEDZIAŁAM! Ale nie, po prostu _musiałam_ oglądać ten program w telewizji albo _musiałam _iść zobaczyć ten film, albo _musiałam _się zdrzemnąć. Widzicie co się dzieje, kiedy zwalniacie tempo? JESTEM NIEWĄTPLIWĄ PORAŻKĄ W ŻYCIU!

Lekcja dobiegała końca i czułam wielką ulgę, że nie powstały inne problemy.

- Potter – odezwała się McGonagall kilka minut przed końcem lekcji. – Zostań po lekcji.

Potter podniósł wzrok zaskoczony.

- Ale nawet nic jeszcze nie _zrobiłem_, pani profesor! – krzyknął, patrząc w kierunku McGonagall szukając odpowiedzi. Głupiec chyba myślał, że jakieś dostanie.

- Fakt, że powiedziałeś „jeszcze" nie może znaczyć nic dobrego, prawda, panie Potter? – Przyjrzała mu się podejrzliwie, jej wzrok wyrażał niesmak na jego „jeszcze". Potter wzruszył ramionami, ale wciąż był wyraźnie zdezorientowany.

Od razu zaczęłam panikować po tej małej interakcji. Czy ona o mnie zapomniała? Zamierzała wykopać mnie z klasy z Potterem stojącym TUŻ OBOK? Czy mogłaby być możliwie tak okrutna? McGonagall jest surowa, ale nigdy nie widziałam jej _okrutnej_. Poza tym co _zrobił _Potter? Nie mogłaby porozmawiać o tym innym razem? Powiedzmy, kiedyś gdy, nie wiem, NIE będę tutaj? Czy miała jakiekolwiek pojęcie co mi _robiła_?

Lekcja skończyła się kilka minut później, co było dla wszystkich ulgą. Cicho, moje wnętrzności panikowały, patrzyłam jak wszyscy oprócz Pottera i mnie zaczynają powoli wychodzić z klasy, szeptając i plotkując o bogatej w wydarzenia lekcji. Plotka będzie swobodnie płynąć przez jakiś czas.

- Poczekamy na ciebie, jeśli chcesz – zaoferowała Emma z pocieszającym uśmiechem, pokazując gestem na zewnątrz klasy, gdzie ona i Grace chciały czekać. Potrząsnęłam głową, dalej nie w pełni kontroli nad moimi strunami głosowymi.

- Nie martw się tym, Lily – powiedziała życzliwie Grace, wyraźnie też chcąc mnie pocieszyć. – Każdy popełnia błędy.

Tak, ale nie błędy _szalonego-kurczaka_.

- Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz byśmy zaczekały? – zaoferowała znowu Emma. – Mamy tylko obiad. Nic się nie stanie, jeśli trochę się spóźnimy.

Ponownie potrząsnęłam głową.

- Dobrze. – Westchnęła lekko Emma, kładąc pocieszycielsko dłoń na moim ramieniu. – Przypuszczam, że zobaczymy się na obiedzie.

Po czym ona i Grace wyszły, pozostawiając tylko Pottera, McGonagall i mnie w poprzednio wypełnionej klasie. Starałam się ignorować Pottera i spojrzałam wyczekująco na McGonagall. Siedziała przy swoim biurku, coś pisząc.

- Poczekaj na zewnątrz, Potter – rozkazała cicho, nawet nie podnosząc głowy. Wypuściłam szybkie westchnienie ulgi, gdy zorientowałam się, że McGonagall nie było wystarczająco okrutna by wykopać mnie z klasy przed nim. Patrzyłam cicho, jak Potter zbiera swoje rzeczy równie cicho. Jego spojrzenie biegało tam i z powrotem pomiędzy McGonagall i mną, kiedy pozbierał ostatnią ze swoich książek. Odwróciłam wzrok, nie chcąc zobaczyć drwiny, którą niewątpliwie znalazłabym w jego wzroku. Wyszedł z klasy parę sekund później. Zamknął za sobą drzwi.

- Proszę podejść, panno Evans.

Moja głowa od razu odwróciła się do McGonagall, mój żołądek boleśnie się skurczył. Z pewnymi trudnościami podeszłam powoli do jej biurka, modląc się do wszystkiego i wszystkich, których znam.

- Pani profesor… - zaczęłam.

- Miałyśmy układ, panno Evans – przerwała mi cicho, podnosząc po raz pierwszy raz wzrok. Skuliłam się, odmrugując łzy z moich oczu. Wyglądała na tak rozczarowaną. Chciałam umrzeć.

- Wiem, pani profesor – szepnęłam smutno, patrząc na swoje buty. Nie mogłam dłużej patrzeć jej w twarz.

- Powiedziałam ci, że pozwolę ci brać moje lekcje znowu w tym roku, a ty obiecałaś uczyć się i poprawić. Nie widzę jakiejkolwiek poprawy, Lily. – Gdy tylko nazwała mnie „Lily" wiedziałam, że to już koniec. Jej głos był cichy, lecz surowy. Zamknęłam oczy, starając się skupić na tym co mówi, a także desperacko próbując powstrzymać wilgoć w moich oczach. Nigdy nie byłam bardziej zawstydzona, niż w tamtym momencie.

- W-wiem. – Przełknęłam głośno ślinę, starając się pozbyć kulki emocji, która stanęła mi w gardle. – I _uczyłam _się, pani profesor! Naprawdę się uczyłam!

- Nie mówię, że tego nie robiłaś, panno Evans, ale po prostu nie widzę jak mogłabym cię trzymać w tej klasie, jeśli nie możesz się poprawić.

- Ale to tylko drugi dzień lekcji, pani profesor! Tylko straciłam trochę formę. – Mój głos załamywał się z każdym słowem. Zamierzała mnie wyrzucić, po prostu to wiedziałam. Już nic nie mogę z tym zrobić. Dlaczego w ogóle próbowałam z tym walczyć?

- Odtąd będzie tylko trudniej, Lily – powiedziała mi łagodnie. – To wszystko to tylko podstawowy przegląd. Czy naprawdę chcesz znowu przechodzić przez kolejną taką demonstrację?

Potrząsnęłam głową, czekając na najgorsze.

- Przepraszam, pani profesor, naprawdę, ale przyrzekam, że będę bardziej się starać! Będę cały czas się uczyć! Tylko _proszę _pozwolić mi zostać w klasie! _Potrzebuję _zostać w tej klasie. – Wiedziałam, że to beznadziejny przypadek, ale byłam zdesperowana. McGonagall westchnęła głęboko i moje wnętrzności zaczęły się kruszyć. – _Proszę _– błagałam, próbując ostatni raz obronić mój beznadziejny przypadek. Stałam tam cicho, tylko czekając na słowa… _bojąc _się słów…

- Nie zamierzam wyciągnąć cię z klasy, panno Evans.

Ona… ona nie…

_TAK__!_

- Och, _dziękuję_, pani profesor! – krzyknęłam radośnie, zapominając się pod wpływem chwili i niemal zarzuciłam ramiona wokoło starszej kobiety. – Dziękuję pani _tak _bardzo! Poprawię się, naprawdę! Będę ciągle się uczyć i poprawię się i ja… och, _dziękuję_! – Czułam taką ulgę, że ledwo co mogłam złapać oddech. Przysięgłam sobie wtedy, że _będę _bardziej się uczyła, bez względu na wszystko. Przecież nikt nie chciałby Aurora, który zawalił Transmutację, prawda? Jednak wciąż miałam małą dziurę w brzuchu. Co jeśli tego nie zrobię? Co jeśli, nieważne jak bardzo będę się uczyła, po prostu tego nie zrozumiem? Co wtedy zrobię? Starałam się wypchnąć te krążące myśli z mojej głowy. Wciąż byłam w klasie i tylko to się liczyło.

- Upewnię się tego, panno Evans – powiedziała surowo McGonagall, odciągając mnie od myśli.

Spojrzałam na nią zdezorientowana. – Co ma pani na myśli? – zapytałam.

McGonagall zaczęła przestawiać swoje rzeczy na jej biurku, gdy spokojnie wyjaśniła. – Przydzielam ci korepetytora, panno Evans. Będziesz spotykała się z tym korepetytorem raz w tygodniu przez przynajmniej jedną godzinę. Ucz się sama tak długo jak uznasz to za potrzebne, ale jeśli nie zobaczę żadnej poprawy, będę musiała wyciągnąć cię z mojej klasy. Czy to jasne?

Potaknęłam.

Korepetytor.

Hm.

Nigdy wcześniej nie miałam korepetytora. Kto to mógłby być? Jak to będzie wyglądało? Czy on naprawdę mi pomoże?

- Potter!

Krzyk McGonagall wyrwał mnie z zadumy. Moje oczy przesunęły się do otwierających się za mną drzwi. Potter wrócił do klasy, wciąż wyglądając na zdezorientowanego.

Spojrzałam niepewnie na McGonagall. Czy już ze mną skończyła? Powinnam teraz wyjść? Ale kim był mój korepetytor? Kiedy się z nim spotkam? Nie wydawała się chcieć podać jakąkolwiek z odpowiedzi. Odwróciłam się do Jamesa, który podszedł do biurka McGonagall i teraz stał obok mnie.

- Cokolwiek to jest, pani profesor, nie zrobiłem tego – upierał się James, patrząc poważnie na McGonagall. – To nie byłem ja, przysięgam.

Musiałam powstrzymać śmiech, kiedy McGonagall mu się przyjrzała. Wyglądał tak niewinnie. W każdym razie co on zrobił? O ile wiem, ostatnio nic nie zostało rozwalone i nikogo kolor włosów nie został zmieniony.

- To nic takiego, Potter – spojrzała na niego surowo – _tym razem_. – Znowu zaczęła przestawiać swoje papiery. – Pamiętasz o czym z tobą wczoraj rozmawiałam? – Powróciła do swojego pisania. Znowu zastanawiałam się czy moja obecność była tam wymagana. Jeśli Potter nie był za coś rugany, naprawdę nie było tutaj dla mnie nic do roboty. Poza tym co on robił? O czym wczoraj rozmawiali?

- Korepetycje?

Och, korepetycje.

Chwila, KOREPETYCJE?

I wtedy wszystko się ułożyło.

- Tak, korepetycje – odparła McGonagall, kiwając głową. Odwróciła się do mnie. – Poznaj swojego nowego ucznia, Potter.

_Poznaj swojego nowego ucznia, Potter._

Chciałam krzyczeć.

Chciałam płakać.

Chciałam wziąć słowa i je wyrzucić. Chciałam zrobić cokolwiek oprócz spojrzenia na Jamesa Pottera. Ale oczywiście ja, będąc emocjonalnym wrakiem, którym wtedy byłam, nie zrobiłam nic, oprócz gapienia się.

_Czemu _on? Mógłby to być _ktokolwiek_! DLACZEGO MUSIAŁA WYBRAĆ JEGO?

- Lily? – zapytał, choć nie byłam pewna czy mówił do mnie czy do McGonagall. Znowu wymówił moje pierwsze imię. Dlaczego wciąż to _robi_?

- Tak – odpowiedziała McGonagall, nie podnosząc wzroku. – Będziesz od teraz korepetytował panną Evans.

Gapiłam się teraz na Pottera, który wyglądał na nieco zbyt zadowolonego jak na mój gust. _Nigdy _nie usłyszę tego końca. Mogę sobie wyobrazić rzeczy, które będzie mówił… rzeczy, które powie ludziom…

Cholera jasna. _Nienawidzę _go.

- Ale, pani profesor – sprzeczałam się, odzywając się pierwszy raz odkąd Potter wszedł do klasy. – Czy Potter nie będzie zbyt zajęty by mnie korepetytować? To znaczy, ma Quidditcha i jego obowiązki Prefekta Naczelnego. Jestem _pewna_, że ktoś inny może to zrobić…

Zdesperowana, powiecie?

Z pewnością.

- Korepetytowanie jest jednym z jego obowiązków Prefekta Naczelnego, panno Evans, tak jak i twoim. – Moje serce drgnęło na jej słowa. – Gdybyś to nie była ty, byłby to ktoś inny. Jednakże dziękuję za twój niepokój.

Plan A udaremniony. Niech ją szlag.

- Sądzę, że zostawię was, byście omówili czas spotkania. – McGonagall podniosła się z miejsca, wysyłając nam znaczące spojrzenie, gdy stała. Pergamin, na którym wcześniej pisała trzymała teraz mocno w dłoni. – Mam notatkę do dostarczenia dyrektorowi. Życzę wam obojgu dobrego dnia. – Po czym bez słowa nas zostawiła.

Samych.

Myślę, że wtedy mój mózg zaczął w pełni zdawać sobie sprawę z sytuacji.

Potter.

_James Potter _był moim korepetytorem.

Korepetytor był kimś, kto pomaga swoim uczniom.

Potter, pomagać _mnie_? To nie było prawdopodobne.

Jednak _musiałam _zaliczyć tę klasę. Nie miałam wyboru. Jeśli się nie poprawię McGonagall nigdy nie pozwoli mi zostać w klasie, a wtedy nigdy nie zostanę Aurorem. Ale jak mam się poprawić, kiedy mój korepetytor jest największym palantem, jakiego znam? Jak mam się poprawić, kiedy złożyłam sobie przysięgę, że nigdy więcej nie odezwę się do mojego tak zwanego „korepetytora"? Jak mam się poprawić, kiedy mój korepetytor mnie nie cierpi?

Czy McGongall w ogóle zdaje sobie sprawę, z tego co zrobiła? Czy zdaje sobie sprawę, że moje całe życie właśnie _spuściło się do ścieków_, bo przydzieliła mi bezwartościowego korepetytora? Czy ona zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie można zostać Aurorem bez zaliczenia owutemu z Transmutacji? CZY ONA TO WIE?

Nie mogę uwierzyć. Zawalę. Potter prawdopodobnie zamierza nakarmić mnie fałszywymi wiadomościami, mówiąc mi że sobie radzę, ale tak naprawdę będzie śmiał się ze mnie i mojego kalectwa w Transmutacji. MERLINIE, on jest takim palantem!

Podczas gdy ja mierzyłam się z moim wewnętrznym bredzeniem przypuszczam, że Potter starał się ze mną porozmawiać, bo był całkiem zaskoczony, kiedy nagle opadłam na podłogę i zaczęłam wypłakiwać sobie oczy jak szalona (hej, byłam emocjonalnym wrakiem, pamiętacie? Nie miałam żadnej kontroli nad moimi nagłymi, impulsywnymi reakcjami).

- Lily! – Natychmiast przy mnie upadł. – Wszystko w porządku? Co cię boli?

O, jeeezu. Głupi dupek pomyślał, że byłam _zraniona_ lub coś.

- _Nic mi nie jest_! – zaszlochałam gniewnie. – Po prostu zostaw mnie w spokoju! – Schowałam twarz w kolanach, kiedy płakałam mocniej.

Sądzę, że wtedy Potter zorientował się, że to nie jakieś wewnętrzne uszkodzenie ciała doprowadziło mnie do łez. Mogłam powiedzieć, że widocznie był zdziwiony moimi łzami i trochę niepewny tym, co ze mną zrobić, bo poczułam jak nieznacznie odsunął się od mojego drżącego ciała. Wiedziałam, że był zdezorientowany co zrobić z głupią płaczącą dziewczyną siedzącą obok niego – do diabła, też _bym_ była zdezorientowana! – ale te zmieszanie wydawało się powoli znikać, bo kilka sekund później poczułam jak jego ramiona oplatają się wokół mnie z wahaniem.

Może starał się być pocieszający (ha!), ale to sprawiło, że jeszcze bardziej się zdenerwowałam. Czy on nie mógłby po prostu zapomnieć o tym głupim kawale czy czymś, czym to było i wrócić do bycia dla mnie niemiłym? Już niszczy mi życie, _dlaczego_ musi to jeszcze pogarszać?

- Odejdź! – zawołałam w jego koszulę, walcząc w jego uścisku. Przynajmniej ta koszula była miła w dotyku. Przypuszczam, że gdybym miała płakać w czyjąś koszulę, miło jest wiedzieć, że ta była wygodna.

- Co się stało? – spytał cicho, nawet trochę nie rozluźniając swojego mocnego uścisku. Widocznie nie był już niepewny, co ze mną zrobić. Również nie wydawał się sądzić, że trzymanie swojego długoterminowego wroga w intymnym uścisku było niezręczne. Ja, oczywiście, byłam tak zdezorientowana, że nie wiedziałam co myśleć.

- Powiedziałam _odejdź_! – krzyknęłam jeszcze głośniej, gdy kontynuowałam walczenie z jego uściskiem.

- Nie dopóki nie powiesz mi, co się stało! – odkrzyknął.

O, tak. Z pewnością już nie nerwowy.

Ale jeśli sądził, że zamierzałam wyjawić mu moje wszystkie problemy musiał się rozczarować. No i co, jeśli jest miły? No i co, jeśli jego koszula jest wygodna? JEST WSTRĘTNYM, GŁUPIM KŁAMCĄ!

- _Wszystko_! – krzyknęłam, jeszcze mocniej starając się od niego oderwać. Wydawało się, że to wystarczająco przyzwoita odpowiedź. Zacieśnił swój uścisk wokoło mnie. Bolało, więc przestałam się szamotać. Głupi palant.

- Wszystko? – zapytał łagodnie, rozluźniając śmiertelny uścisk.

- Tak! Jesteś teraz zadowolony?

Potrząsnął głową. – Nie.

Wpatrywałam się w niego z niedowierzaniem. – _Nie_?

- Nie – powtórzył. Chciałam krzyczeć we frustracji albo uderzyć go bardzo mocno w jego ładną buzię. Zamiast tego jeszcze bardziej się rozpłakałam.

- Ugh! Po prostu _odejdź_!

- Nie, dopóki mi nie powiesz, co się stało – dalej się upierał. Poczułam jego palec pod moją brodą, gdy uniósł moją zalaną łzami twarz do siebie. – Powiedz mi, co się stało – powiedział znowu.

Mój umysł krzyczał, że to nie było normalne – że o coś musiało tutaj chodzić. Czemu on wciąż był dla mnie miły, kiedy ja nie tylko byłam niezwykle niegrzeczna (na co totalnie zasługiwał), ale także prawie wyszarpywałam się z jego ścisku? Zamiast splunąć mu w twarz, jak początkowo miałam zamiar, szybko zbadałam jego twarz, szukając jakiegokolwiek tropu na to, co się działo, ale niczego nie ujawnił. Jego wyraz twarzy był pusty, kiedy czekał spokojnie na moją odpowiedź, a jego oczy wypełnione były dziwnym uczuciem, którego nie mogłam rozpoznać. Jednak muszę powiedzieć, że _są _bardzo ładne. Chodzi mi o jego oczy. Nawet jeśli nie zasługiwał na mnie, będąc niemiłą (albo zazwyczaj niemiłą) osobą. Miałam nadzieję, że ofiaruje je Domu Nadziei czy coś.

- Czemu w ogóle cię to obchodzi? – zapytałam go tak chłodno, jak zdołałam przez moje łzy. – Nie cierpisz mnie.

Ostatnią część wypowiedziałam raczej tak, jakby była to powszechna wiedza, czym myślałam że była, ale Potter wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.

- Nie, nie cierpię cię – odparł. – Wiesz o tym, prawda, Lily?

Uch, nie, nie wiem.

- O czym ty mówisz? – zapytałam, zirytowana że on choćby zasugerował inaczej. To wszystko jest częścią jego wielkiego planu, po prostu to wiem. Pociesz płaczącą dziewczynę, powiedz jej, że jej nie nienawidzisz, ciągnij bycie panem Miłym i Szlachetnym, a potem zrób jej kawał, by oszalała. – Nienawidzisz mnie od pierwszego roku. Uczyniłeś swoje zamiary _całkiem _jasnymi.

Westchnął głośno, potrząsając z żalem głową. – Nigdy cię nienawidziłem, Lily.

Jaki _kłamca_ z tego chłopaka!

- Nie kłam! – krzyknęłam, sztyletując go wzrokiem. – Kim ty jesteś, jakimś _patologicznym kłamcą_ czy co?

- Kim jestem? – spytał tępo.

- Skłamałeś wcześniej i kłamiesz teraz! – wyjaśniłam rzeczowo, nie fatygując się z nie pokazywaniem złości w moim głosie. – Czy ty _lubisz_ kłamać, czy jesteś po prostu chory i nie możesz się powstrzymać?

Potter jeszcze raz westchnął, zabierając ze mnie jedną rękę, by sięgnąć do swoich włosów i je odepchnąć. – Nie chciałem wcześniej skłamać – powiedział. – Przepraszam.

Musiałam powstrzymać niedowierzające prychnięcie. O czym on _mówił_? Jak możesz NIE chcieć skłamać? Kiedy kłamiesz, _wiesz _że kłamiesz. To znaczy, ja to powinnam wiedzieć, bo robię to wystarczająco często. I on na pewno wiedział! _Uśmiechał _się! Nie tylko _wiedział_, że to zrobił, ale również był z tego zadowolony!

- Nie możesz _nie _chcieć skłamać – powiedziałam gniewnie. – Zrobiłeś to celowo.

Potter walczył przez chwilę by znaleźć jego słowa. – Wiem – rzekł – ale… to było… nigdy nie chciałem… och, nieważne! Nie zrozumiesz.

- Udowodnij – odcięłam, teraz ciekawa, jak to on „nie chciał skłamać", w przeciwieństwie do wcześniejszego, gdy próbowałam przenieść rozmowę do innego tematu niż płacząca ja. Jeśli on mógł się zawziąć, to ja też.

- Nie, dopóki nie powiesz mi, dlaczego płaczesz – przeciwstawił się ze znaczącym spojrzeniem.

O cholera.

Powinnam to przewidzieć.

Nigdy nie zamierzałam mu powiedzieć, dlaczego histeryzowałam, oczywiście. Nawet jeśli był miły i w ogóle. Tak naprawdę miałam zamiar wrzeszczeć i krzyczeć, i zrobić przed nim scenę, za to że wtrącił się w moją prywatną sprawę. Ale naturalnie moje znane usta wybrały ten konkretny moment by znowu zaatakować. Sądzę, że to mogło być przez jego głupie oczy, że jakoś moje idiotyczne usta się wygadały (!), ale tak czy inaczej, nie dużo później zorientowałam się, że wylewam z siebie całą historię z Transmutacji – moje okropne wyniki na SUMAch, mój układ z McGonagall, mój problem Aurora, nawet moje wątpliwości co do jego korepetytowania – Jamesowi Potterowi na podłodze w klasie Transmutacyjnej.

Taa, wiem, jestem idiotką.

Słuchał skupiony, jakby naprawdę obchodziło go, co mam do powiedzenia, dlatego sądzę, że moje usta się nie zatrzymywały, nawet po tym jak myślałam, że już nie ma nic więcej do powiedzenia. Potem w końcu, gdy moja zdradziecka buzia ostatecznie skończyła raczej długi kawałek, zakończyłam swoją historię z uprzejmym „Moje życie to piekło na ziemi" i wtedy szybko zamknęłam usta, mentalnie cały czas się kopiąc. Potter wydawał się czekać, by zobaczyć czy skończyłam, zanim coś powiedział lub zrobił. Wydawał się trochę oszołomiony, że tak łatwo się poddałam. Kilka sekund przesiedzieliśmy w ciszy, zanim zaczął się śmiać.

- To wszystko? – zapytał z uśmieszkiem. Zmarszczyłam na niego brwi. – Naprawdę myślałem, że to było coś ważnego.

- To _jest_ ważne! – warknęłam.

Znowu się roześmiał, nie zwracając uwagi na mój gniewny stosunek. – Słuchaj – zaczął, posyłając mi mały uśmiech. – Po pierwsze _każdy _ma swoją należną część problemów. _Każdy _w pewnej chwili sądzi, że jego życie jest piekłem na ziemi – do diabła! Ja też nienawidzę swojego życia! I po drugie, _nie _zawalisz Transmutacji. Po to właśnie tutaj jestem.

Brzmiał tak szczerze, mówiąc ostatnią część, że prawie mu uwierzyłam. _Prawie_. To znaczy, _chciałam _mu uwierzyć, naprawdę, ale to _James Potter_, o którym tutaj mówimy. Tym samym Jamesie Potterze, który mnie okłamał. Tym samym Jamesie Potterze, który nienawidził mnie od pierwszego roku (nawet jeśli twierdzi, że wcale nie. To również było kłamstwo). Po tym wszystkim, czemu miałabym mu _teraz_ wierzyć?

- _Ty _zamierzasz _mi_ pomóc? – spytałam, nie ukrywając jawnego sarkazmu. – Jasne. Na pewno.

- Pomogę! – upierał się, wciąż wyglądając na bardzo szczerego, choć wiedziałam że nie był.

Przewróciłam oczami. – Zrobisz to? – spytałam beznamiętnie.

- Oczywiście, że tak! – odparł. Rzuciłam mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie. Jego ramiona opuściły moje ciało i złożyły się w geście „przysięgi". – Święta Obietnica Huncwota.

Znowu przewróciłam oczami. – Jakbym miała uwierzyć w jakąkolwiek obietnicę, którą _wasza _czwórka składa! – zaśmiałam się. Cóż, przynajmniej miał być to śmiech. Zaczęłam tak jakby kaszleć w połowie, więc był to bardziej atak kaszlu niż beztroski śmiech.

- W porządku? – zapytał Potter, gdy mój kaszel ucichł na trochę. Widziałam jak sam próbuje powstrzymać śmiech.

- Tak – wydusiłam.

- Dobrze. – Uśmiechnął się i potaknął. Patrzyłam jak podnosi się z podłogi i wyprostowuje. Wtedy podał mi dłoń, pomagając mi również się podnieść.

- Dzięki – wychrypiałam, kaszel jeszcze mnie na dobre nie opuścił.

- Nie ma problemu – odpowiedział z kolejnym uśmiechem. Odwróciłam od niego wzrok i zajęłam się ścieraniem niewidocznego kurzu z mojej spódnicy. Pomyślałam, że jeśli nie będę na niego patrzeć, to może będę mogła po prostu zapomnieć, że to wszystko w ogóle się wydarzyło.

- A więc. – Potter spojrzał na mnie wyczekująco, widocznie nie wiedząc co jeszcze powiedzieć. Jeśli chciał ponowić rozmowę, to oszalał. Sądzę, że _wystarczająco _się dziś wygadałam, dziękuję bardzo.

Nie wiedziałam ile czasu musiało minąć, ale wiedziałam, że musiało trochę minąć od momentu, gdy wypaplałam całą historię życia biednemu facetowi. Wydawało się to szalone, że naprawdę rozmawiałam z _Jamesem Potterem _przez ten cały czas. Czy to w ogóle możliwe? Nigdy bym tak nie pomyślała.

- Ja… lepiej będę już szedł – powiedział w końcu Potter, przerywając ciszę. – Obiad i w ogóle.

- Taa. – Potaknęłam, ocierając oczy i mając nadzieję, że nie wyglądałam aż tak bardzo strasznie. – Obiad. Racja.

Była kolejna chwila ciszy, zanim Potter powiedział: - Ale z tymi korepetycjami… mam Quidditch w poniedziałki i piątki, więc co powiesz na jutro? Powiedzmy, około 8?

Znowu potaknęłam, choć wciąż nie byłam pewna, czy te korepetycje w ogóle będą tego warte. Co jeśli palant naprawdę nakarmi mnie fałszywymi informacjami? Co jeśli nie _potrafi _mi pomóc? Co wtedy, u licha, zrobię?

- Okej. – Wyglądał jakby dostał ulgi, że faktycznie się zgodziłam. – Spotkamy się w pokoju wspólnym, tak?

Głupio potaknęłam raz jeszcze. Uśmiechnął się do mnie, po czym zabrał swoje rzeczy z biurka. Patrzyłam, jak idzie do drzwi, ale z jakiegoś powodu miałam wyraźne uczucie, że nasza rozmowa nie może się na tym skończyć.

Powinnam oczywiście wiedzieć, że moje zdradzieckie usta mogą _z łatwością _zająć się takim czymś.

- Potter!

Odwrócił się, by na mnie spojrzeć, wyglądając, jakby oczekiwał takiego wybuchu. Przynajmniej ktoś z nas.

- Uch… cóż… eee… dzięki. Za, eee…. że pozwoliłeś mi na siebie krzyczeć.

O, Merlinie.

Czy to naprawdę wyszło z moich ust?

Jestem _taką _idiotką.

Co on musiał sobie w tym momencie o mnie myśleć, mogę tylko zgadywać. Było to prawdopodobnie coś typu „cholerny dureń".

- Nie ma sprawy – zaśmiał się.

Tak, Duży Dureń Lily.

Posłał mi ostatni uśmiech zanim znowu ruszył do drzwi. Próbowałam odwzajemnić uśmiech najlepiej jak mogłam, ale byłam wtedy tak czerwona, że naprawdę nie sądzę, by to miało znaczenie.

Szybko odwróciłam się do swoich książek, które były porozrzucane po moim biurku, starając się nie myśleć o naszej poprzedniej rozmowie. Był tylko jeden sposób, by dowiedzieć się czy Potter naprawdę był kłamcą, za jakiego go sobie wyobrażałam, i było to przejście przez te całe korepetycje. Kto wie, może naprawdę _mówił _prawdę. Może _mógł _mi pomóc.

- Lily!

Podniosłam głowę na dźwięk mojego imienia. Potter opierał się o framugę, patrząc na mnie wyczekująco. Czego chciał tym razem?

- Hm?

Próbowałam brzmieć tak zdawkowo, jak to możliwe. Oczywiście nie ma żadnego powodu dla którego _nie powinnam _brzmieć zdawkowo. To po prostu Potter. Nawet jeśli wyskoczyłam mu z moją całą historią życia.

- James – powiedział po prostu.

Spojrzałam na niego zdezorientowana, sądząc, że to rozwinie. – Co? – zapytałam.

- Moje imię – mówił tym samym prostym tonem – to James.

Posłałam mu dziwne spojrzenie. – Wiem o tym – powiedziałam z nerwowym chichotem. Jak miałam wiedzieć, o czym on mówi?

- Tak więc myślę, że tak powinnaś mnie nazywać, prawda?

Moje ciało zamarło. Wpatrywałam się w niego z totalnym niedowierzaniem.

Czy on właśnie powiedział to, co _myślę_, że powiedział? Czy on naprawdę właśnie mi powiedział, bym nazywała go _Jamesem_? Po sześciu latach stałego nazywania się nazwiskami, on mi to _teraz _mówi?

- Eee, taak – wykrztusiłam. – T-tak sądzę.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko. – W porządku. – Po czym kompletnie zniknął.

Teraz pytam was, co w _tym _wszystkim chodziło? Co on _wyprawiał_? Co on musi sobie o mnie myśleć?

Chwila, czemu w ogóle mnie _obchodzi_, co on myśli? Zdanie Pottera nigdy wcześniej się nie liczyło! Co, dwa dni niezwykłej uprzejmości i nagle jest moim cholernym idolem czy coś? Naprawdę muszę to przestać. Przecież to po prostu Potter. Głupi, zarozumiały dupek, którego nienawidziłam od pierwszego roku… prawda?

PRAWDA?

* * *

_**Później, Dormitorium 7-rocznych Dziewcząt**_

Pomyślelibyście, że ludzie mają inne rzeczy do rozmawiania.

Poważnie. Jakby oni wszyscy nie mieli żadnej przyzwoitej plotki od wieków.

To znaczy _wiem _że była to pełna wydarzeń lekcja, ale mielibyście nadzieję, że ludzie mogliby znaleźć rozrywkę w czymś _innym _niż robienie z Prefekta Naczelnego głupka.

Fakt, że nie mogłam nawet skończyć swojej kolacji (która zawierała CZTERY różne rodzaje ryżu, tak na marginesie), z powodu wszystkich spojrzeń i wytykania palcami, naprawdę powinien coś mówić o moim kochanym ciału uczennicy. Miałam nadzieję, że zrozumieją, że nikt nie jest idealny, a najmniej ja, i po prostu przestaną, ale tak się nie stało. To naprawdę nie jest stosowne. Wiem, że jestem Transmutacyjną porażką, ale nie muszą mi tego wtykać w twarz.

Powiedziałam Grace i Emmie o całym „Potterowo/Jamesowym" zdarzeniu, gdy wróciłyśmy do dormitorium. Wydawały się myśleć, że to doskonale naturalne. Najwyraźniej „doszukuję się więcej niż potrzeba" w całej sytuacji. Jak głupio z mojej strony.

- To dobrze, że próbuje się pogodzić – powiedziała Grace. – Wasze głupie kłótnie ciągnęły się zbyt długo.

To prawdopodobnie prawda. Cała sprawa kłótni naprawdę jest jakoś głupia. Ale to zawsze _on _zaczynał ze _mną_. Ja nigdy nie zaatakowałam go, bez sprowokowania.

- James jest bardzo dobry w Transmutacji – powiedziała mi Emma względem korepetycji. – Będzie dobrym korepetytorem. Musisz tylko bardziej się uczyć. Pozwól Jamesowi robić swoją część, ale upewnij się, że również robisz swoją.

Powiedziałam im także o dniu na Kings Cross i o myśli o kawale. Grace uważała to za absurd.

- Jest miły i od razu myślisz, że to żart? – zapytała z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

- To samo powiedział – wymamrotałam cicho, czując teraz trochę poczucie winy. Wcześniej wydawało się to ważnym wyjaśnieniem. Co innego mogłoby to być?

- Cóż, może tak po prostu nie myślisz – powiedziała. – Może jest inny powód, z którego nie _zdajesz sobie sprawy_.

Wtedy wiedziałam, że ona wiedziała o czymś, o czym ja nie. Nie cierpię, gdy robi tą całą „tajemniczą" grę. Nigdy nie można z niej nic wyciągnąć, kiedy taka jest. Zawsze oczekuje od ciebie, że dokładnie wiesz, o czym ona mówi. I tak nigdy nie umiem zrozumieć, co próbuje mi powiedzieć, więc po co przejmować się mówieniem czegokolwiek? Czy dezorientowanie mnie jest takie śmieszne?

- Albo może jest to _dokładnie _to, o czym myślę – odparłam uparcie. Nie mogłoby to być nic innego. Nie BYŁO żadnego innego powodu.

Grace tylko potrząsnęła głową i rozmowa się skończyła.

Naprawdę nienawidzę gdy to robi.


	3. 4 wrzesień: Korepetycje

**Czwartek, 4 Września, Wróżbiarstwo**

Dobra, to oficjalne.

Przypuszczam, że powinnam w jakiś sposób czuć ulgę. To znaczy, kocur wyszedł z worka. Zdjęli mi to z ramion. Już więcej nie muszę udawać.

Ponieważ teraz – dzięki moim okropnym umiejętnościom w Transmutacji i mojemu uroczemu przyjacielowi panu Kurczako-Jaszczurce – raczej więcej niż _większość _populacji Hogwartu wie, że ich Prefekt Naczelna jest totalną oszustką, wie o tym _cała szkoła_.

To dobra rzecz, przysięgam.

Psh. Głupie dupki.

Śniadanie było, delikatnie mówiąc, totalną katastrofą. Było złe. Było _tak _złe.

To było _upokarzające_.

Czemu nie mogą po prostu dać mi spokoju? Poważnie. To znaczy _wiem_, że jestem porażką, _wiem_, że jestem fałszywa, _wiem_, że jestem okropna i powinnam być odesłana w tekturowym pudełku do Chin, gdzie przerobiliby mnie w coś plastikowego, ale czy naprawdę musieli mi to _rzucać w twarz_? Nie mogą po prostu tego zostawić? Czy naprawdę muszą o tym rozmawiać _przez całe śniadanie_ w najwstrętniejszysposób w historii, szeptając? Czy naprawdę muszą mnie _wytykać_, starając się być dyskretnymi, ale ponosząc sromotną porażkę? MUSZĄ?

Wszyscy są cholernie chorzy umysłowo i tyle. Kompletnie stuknięci, każdy z nich. Tak naprawdę planuję zasugerować, że weźmiemy całą szkołę na badania do Świętego Munga, ponieważ jeśli jeszcze jedna osoba zapyta mnie, czy naprawdę odkryłam nowy gatunek kurczaka, mogę po prostu wpaść w szał zabijania i Merlin wie, że mnóstwo ludzi będzie potem potrzebowało pomocy psychiatrycznej.

Sądzę, że o wiele lepiej będę się czuć na Guamie.

Naprawdę. Na Guamie nikt nie oczekuje, że jesteś doskonała. Ludzie na Guamie nie przejmują się, czy jesteś źle wybraną Prefekt Naczelną, czy jesteś okropna w Transmutacji. Nie. Ich tylko obchodzi, czy potrafisz zrobić ubranie z kokosów.

Czego nie umiem, ale jeśli do tego dojdzie, to się nauczę.

_Odliczanie - 12 godzin do Misji: rozpoczęcie Korepetycji_

* * *

**Później, Zaklęcia**

Podliczenie plotek:

Odkryłam nowy gatunek zwierzęcia: 93

Otrzymałam nowego opętanego kurczaka od mojego kolegi Diabła: 34

Mam nowego zwierzaka jaszczurkę, która zachorowała i wyhodowała pióra i jakoś znalazła drogę do klasy Transmutacyjnej: 22

Jestem kompletną porażką życiową: 1 (Saunders)

Nie ma nic złego w popełnieniu błędu: 2 (Grace i Emma)

Nie mają pojęcia, czemu się ze mnie śmieją i o mnie gadają, ale i tak im się to podoba: Reszta populacji Hogwartu

Widzicie, jakie powoduję zamieszanie?

Guam, nadchodzę.

_Odliczanie - 7 godzin do M: rozpoczęcie Korepetycji_

* * *

**Wciąż później, Kolacja w Wielkiej Sali**

Teraz jest dokładnie 19:18.

42 minuty do Misji: rozpoczęcie Korepetycji.

Dobra, niech będzie 41 minut.

O Merlinie, jestem zdenerwowana. Wiem, że to głupie i nie powinnam się martwić. Nawet nie mam już czegoś takiego, co można zakwalifikować, jako motylki w brzuchu. Są bardziej jak złe, mięsożerne sępy, które cieszą się ucztowaniem na moich bardzo wrażliwych narządach wewnętrznych. Nawet nie mogę nacieszyć się moim _ryżem_, jestem tak pełna niepokoju. Nawet patrzenie na mojego drogiego słodkiego Amosa nie pomaga!

A gdy _Amos_ nie może pomóc, wiecie, że jest źle.

Merlinie, co ze mną _nie tak_? Muszę temu zaprzestać. Muszę się uspokoić. Nie może to być dobre dla mojego, już słabego, stanu psychicznego. Oddychaj, Lily. Oddychaj.

Okej.

W porządku.

Spokój.

Tak jakby.

Tak w ogóle to _czym _ja się martwię? To nie tak jakbym to _ja _mogła zrobić coś źle na tych korepetycjach. Potter już wie, jaka jestem okropna z Transmutacji, więc jestem pewna, że nie zbyt dużo ode mnie oczekuje. A nawet jeśli coś nabałaganię, trudno będzie by przebiło to zdarzenie z Kurczakiem/Jaszczurką. Po prostu nie może to być gorsze od _tego_.

Więc muszę przestać się tym stresować. Przecież to tylko _Potter_.

Mam na myśli James.

Mam na myśli…

Ugh. Nie wiem _co _mam na myśli.

* * *

**Wciąż później, Wciąż na Kolacji w Wielkiej Sali**

Zastanawiam się, jakie będą korepetycje.

Chodzi mi to, że wiem _jakie będą_, ale zastanawiam się, jakie będą _z nim_.

Nie wiem, czemu myślę, że będą inne, ponieważ to Potter/James będzie korepetytującym. Po prostu będą to te same rzeczy, które są na korepetycjach – będzie zadawał mi pytania, a ja będę się jąkać jak imbecyl, wymyślając odpowiedzi, bo nic nie wiem. On prawdopodobnie nieźle się z tego uśmieje. Mam na myśli, że z moich imbecylskich odpowiedzi. Na pewno uzna moją głupotę za zabawną, głupi cholerny dupek…

Nienawidzę go.

_Tak bardzo _go nienawidzę.

Nie powinno się nienawidzić swojego korepetytora, prawda? To znaczy, to jest przeciwko Kodowi Korepetycji, co nie? Ale chyba tak naprawdę nie _nienawidzę go_, że nienawidzę. Po prostu… ja… nienawidzę tego, co _robi_. Nienawidzę, że sprawia, że się tak martwię. Nienawidzę, że próbuje być miły i pomocny zamiast spełniać moje oczekiwania i być dupkiem, jakim normalnie jest – albo w każdym razie normalnie _był_. Nie jestem całkiem pewna, o co z tym wszystkim chodzi. Chyba jestem trochę dramatyczna, mówiąc że go nienawidzę. To naprawdę kłamstwo. Nie sądzę, bym kogokolwiek _nienawidziła_. Nie lubię pewnych osób do bardzo dużych rozmiarów (tj. Elisabeth Saunders), ale nie _nie nienawidzę _ich. Wszak nienawidzenie może dać ci niewiarygodnie złą karmę, a ja już mam wystarczająco absurdalnie złej karmy, z którą muszę sobie radzić, nie potrzebuję więcej. Więc muszę przestać wyżywać się na moim korepetytorze.

Ale wiecie co? _On _mnie _nienawidzi_.

To znaczy wiem, że _upiera się_, że wcale nie dokucza się i nie denerwuje dziewczyny, jak Potter/James denerwował mnie, jeśli się jej nie nienawidzi. Bo mógłby powiedzieć i zrobić parę okropnych rzeczy, gdyby się tego przyczepił. Więc nawet, jeśli ja go _nienawidzę_, karma nie może mi tego wypomnieć, ponieważ on nienawidzi _mnie_. Zatem to powinno być z pewnością w porządku, że mam te nienawistne uczucia w stosunku do Pottera/Jamesa. Moja karma powinna to odpuścić, bo nasza wzajemna nienawiść się kwita. Jest zrównoważona. Karma powinna obejmować równowagę.

O, Merlinie. Teraz sprawił, że rozważam moją _karmę_.

CZY NIKOGO NIE OBCHODZI, ŻE MAM TUTAJ POWAŻNE ZAŁAMNIE NERWOWE? Mimo tego, że to załamanie nad KOREPETYCJAMI? CZY KOGOKOLWIEK TO OBCHODZI?

Boże, potrzebuję terapii.

Albo Guam.

Albo i to i to.

_Odliczanie – 33 minuty do Misji: rozpoczęcie Korepetycji._

* * *

**Wciąż Później, Dormitorium 7-rocznych Dziewcząt**

WIEDZIAŁAM!

CHOLERNIE DOBRZE TO WIEDZIAŁAM!

WIEDZIAŁAM, że coś knuje!

Merlinie, _czemu_ jestem taka _głupia_? _Czemu _nie uciekłam w przeciwną stronę _w momencie _kiedy zaczął znowu być taki miły? _Czemu _tak w ogóle zaczęłam wierzyć, że jest przyzwoitym człowiekiem?

DLACZEGO?

Zdecydowanie jestem _najgłupszym _kawałkiem ludzkiego ciała, które zostało kiedykolwiek spłodzone.

A James Potter jest zdecydowanie NAJWIĘKSZYM, NAJGŁUPSZYM, NAJPODLEJSZYM DUPKIEM, JAKIEGO KIEDYKOLWIEK SPOTKAŁAM!

_Nienawidzę _go.

I tym razem tak właśnie_ myślę_. Chrzanić głupią cholerną karmę, nienawidzę go. Nienawidzę go tak bardzo, że chcę krzyczeć i płakać jednocześnie.

NIGDY w CAŁYM MOIM ŻYCIU nie zostałam ZNIKĄD wykopana, tym bardziej z BIBLIOTEKI za coś, czego nawet _nie _zrobiłam! _Wiedziałam_, że nie był miły bez powodu! _Wiedziałam_, że Grace się myli! _Wiedziałam_, że musi być jakiś głupi, ukryty plan, który miał sprawić bym czuła się jak kompletny głupiec!

Kogo ja oszukuję? _Jestem _kompletnym głupcem. Nawet ludzie na _Guamie _nie będą mnie teraz chcieli. Projektanta kokosowego czy nie, nigdy mnie nie wezmą. Zdecydowanie jestem _największą, najgłupszą idiotką, która kiedykolwiek chodziła po tej planecie_!

ALE DLACZEGO WSZYSCY MUSZĄ MI TO WRZUCAĆ W TWARZ?

I wiecie, jaka jest _najgorsza _część tego wszystkiego? On naprawdę sprawił, że wierzyłam, że się _zmienił_! Przyznaję to. Przez pierwsze czterdzieści minut korepetycji poważnie zaczęłam wątpić w ten cały pomysł kawału. Zaczęłam poważnie rozważać wytłumaczenie Grace, jako prawdę. Może to _nie było _to, co myślałam. Może Potter (nazywać go Jamesem? Ha! PO MOIM CHOLERNYM TRUPIE!) _nie _kłamał. Może _nie _nienawidził mnie. Może nie _było _żadnego kawału. Może _był_ przyzwoitym człowiekiem. Może zmienił się, kiedy tego nie zauważyłam.

Psh.

Taaa.

Na pewno.

Powinnam zostać przy moich oryginalnych instynktach. Nie powinnam nigdy mu uwierzyć.

JESTEM TAKA GŁUPIA!

Ale, naprawdę, kto mógłby mnie winić za wierzenie? Przecież wieczór zaczął się całkiem dobrze. Dokładnie o 8 godzinie spotkaliśmy się w pokoju wspólnym, jak było zaplanowane. Nie zamierzam udawać, że nie byłam zaskoczona, gdy pojawił się tam na czas. Z całą pewnością sądziłam, że ten katastroficzny wieczór zacznie się z jego pół-godzinnym spóźnieniem, bezcelowym usprawiedliwieniem, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Faktycznie był na czas. Zastanawiałam się, dlaczego zazwyczaj spóźnialski Potter był w końcu punktualny, ale nie pytałam. Teraz oczywiście rozumiem, dlaczego. Po prostu nie mógł się doczekać by zrobić ze mnie głupka.

Głupi niepokojący łajdak.

- Hej – powitał mnie, machając lekko ręką, kiedy ruszyłam do stolika, przy którym siedział. Nie cierpiałam tego, że był taki beztroski, kiedy ja, parę stóp dalej od niego, umierałam ze zdenerwowania i praktycznie byłam chora z niepokoju. Życie czasami jest takie niemiłe.

Z żołądkiem w gardle i sercem nieznośnie walącym w piersi próbowałam odpowiedzieć na powitanie, ale poniosłam całkowitą porażkę, gdy jedynym dźwiękiem, który wydawałam się wyprodukować był bezsilny, wysoki piszczący dźwięk, który brzmiał bardziej jak szloch, niż jakiekolwiek słowo. Potter uśmiechnął się na mój pisk, sprawiając, że zarumieniłam się wściekle, całkowicie zawstydzona.

Po tamtym jest całkiem prosto zrozumieć, dlaczego nie próbowałam znowu się odezwać.

- Zatem biblioteka? – spytał Potter, wciąż uśmiechając się nieznacznie na moją poczerwieniałą twarz. Kiwnęłam głową na zgodę, dalej nie wystarczająco ufając swojemu głosowi, by spróbować znowu.

Lecz to niestety nie struny głosowe były powodem mojej ciszy, gdy Potter i ja szliśmy przez korytarze w stronę biblioteki. To przez _niego_. James Potter sprawił, że zaniemówiłam… e, znowu. Jednak nie wiedziałam _dlaczego _nie mogłam się do niego odezwać. To znaczy cały czas, gdy szliśmy, on próbował utrzymać tę jednostronną rozmowę o szkole, do której mogłabym dołączyć się w każdym wybranym momencie, ale nie potrafiłam wydobyć z siebie ani jednego durnego słowa. Po prostu szłam u jego boku, kiwając głową jak imbecyl, którym jestem, słuchając jego gadania. Co gorsza, myślę, że on _wiedział_, że jest powodem mojego zaniemówienia. Założę się, że nie mógł się doczekać, żeby zacząć się ze mnie śmiać. Założę się, że _upajał się _faktem, że za niedługo wpędzi mnie w gorszy stan zażenowania. Założę się, że to UWIELBIAŁ.

Dojście do biblioteki wydawało się wiecznością. Była zadziwiająco pełna jak na środowy wieczór – co, wiecie, prawdopodobnie również zaplanował. Więcej ludzi, większe upokorzenie dla Lily Evans, prawda? Prawdopodobnie sprzedawał bilety i zbierał pieniądze z tej całej sytuacji! Czy CHCESZ zobaczyć Lily Evans ZNOWU robiącą z siebie głupka? Zatem _ZAJMUJCIE SIEDZENIA W PIERWSZYM RZĘDZIE_!

I przez ten cały czas nie miałam zielonego pojęcia, że to planował. Tak naprawdę czułam ulgę. Był zupełnie miły. Nie mówię, że ta uprzejmość mnie nie niepokoiła, ale perspektywę siedzenia z nim przez następną godzinę _zrobiła_ ona trochę bardziej do zniesienia.

- Zajmijmy ten stolik z tyłu – odezwał się Potter, wskazując na stolik na końcu biblioteki. Był to ustronny obszar osłoniony wieloma regałami. Ci przeklęci nabywcy biletów musieli być źli z powodu zablokowanego widoku. Widzieli tylko skutek. Szkoda.

- Dobra – było to pierwszą rzeczą, jaką wymamrotałam tego wieczora. Podążyłam za nim do stolika, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko niego. Wydawał się rozluźniony, rozsiadając się na krześle, z uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy (tak, tym, który KIEDYŚ lubiłam. Już nie. Parszywy łajdak), obserwując mnie. Siedziałam tam prosta jak patyk, niepewna, co robić.

- Nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy zacząć? – powiedziałam raczej ostro kilka chwil później. Wtedy poczułam się trochę winna za mój ton, biorąc pod uwagę, że on ostatnio był dla mnie tylko miły, ale teraz jestem zadowolona, że udało mi się zetrzeć ten uśmiech z jego cholernej twarzy, nawet jeśli na sekundę.

- Ach… tak. Pewnie. Zacznijmy.

Zaczął przeszukiwać swoje rzeczy, wyciągając podręczniki i inne wielkie, przerażająco wyglądające książki do Transmutacji. Żołądek mi opadł na ich widok. Od razu wiedziałam, że będzie źle. Po prostu nie wiedziałam JAK bardzo ostatecznie źle będzie.

Następnie, po wyciągnięciu tych wszystkich strasznych, przytłaczających książek, które sprawiły, że chciałam wykopać swój grób i się w nim zakopać, wyciągnął nasz PRAWDZIWY przedmiot lekcji. Wiecie, co to było?

Spinacz.

- To – powiedział, przysuwając spinacz do mojej twarzy – będzie dzisiaj naszą lekcją.

_To będzie dzisiaj naszą lekcją._

_Spinacz._

Moja buzia niemal się otworzyła.

Wpatrywałam się w niego, desperacko starając się nie zacząć krzyczeć – lub płakać. W tamtym momencie łatwo mogłabym zrobić i jedno, i drugie. Sądziłam, że zamierzał wziąć to na _poważnie_? Bez żartów, bez trików, bez starania się być zabawnym. Musiałam być korepetytowana, a oto był on, mówiąc mi, że zamierza nauczyć mnie Transmutacji ze _spinaczem_? Byłam, delikatnie mówiąc, poirytowana.

- Spinacz? – zapytałam, próbując wyhamować widoczny gniew w moim głosie.

- Spinacz – powtórzył, wyszczerzając się w kolejnym uśmiechu.

Wtedy _naprawdę _się rozzłościłam. Nie miałam pojęcia, że facet naprawdę był _poważny_. No dajcie spokój, prowadzić lekcje ze _spinaczem_? Kto kiedykolwiek wziąłby coś _takiego_ na poważnie? Sądziłam, że stara się po prostu być zabawnym! Musiałam być korepetytowana, a on robił sobie żart z całej sprawy!

- Myślałam, że weźmiesz to na poważnie? – powiedziałam gniewnie, nie przejmując się już czy widać moją złość. Byłam zła i chciałam, by to wiedział.

- Jestem poważny! – zaprotestował Potter, zamroczenie widoczne na jego twarzy. Chciałam go udusić. W tamtym momencie wszystkie moje nadzieje, że te korepetycje faktycznie wyjdą rozpadły się. Czy to naprawdę był ten sam facet, z którym wczoraj spędziłam pół godziny PŁACZĄC? Czy on w ogóle SŁUCHAŁ CZEGOKOLWIEK co mu wyszlochałam? Czy on nie rozumiał jak WAŻNE to dla mnie było? Czy był możliwie TAK tępy?

- Posłuchaj – kipiałam, mówiąc przez zaciśnięte zęby, rozpaczliwie próbując utrzymać mój głos cichym. Madame Pince już patrzyła w naszą stronę, a Merlin wie, że ta kobieta nie ma ani trochę cierpliwości. – Nie wiem czy mnie wczoraj słuchałeś, ale widocznie nie rozumiesz jak _ważne _jest to dla mnie. Jeśli nie zdam Transmutacji będę w poważnych kłopotach i wiem, że może cię to nie obchodzić, ale _nie _zamierzam siedzieć tutaj i słuchać twojego _trajkotania _o cholernym _spinaczu_, tracąc mój i twój czas. Więc jeśli nie zamierzasz wziąć tego na poważnie równie dobrze mogę teraz iść prosto do McGonagall, ponieważ _nie _zamierzam zawalić Transmutacji, tylko dlatego że nie jesteś _wystarczająco dojrzały by to pojąć_!

Do czasu, gdy skończyłam moją małą przemowę brakowało mi tchu i czerwieniłam się kolorem moich włosów. Byłam zła, byłam zawstydzona i byłam więcej niż trochę rozczarowana. Siedziałam tam, piorunując Pottera przez zmrużone oczy. On w międzyczasie też siedział, patrząc na mnie, jakbym mówiła jakimś innym obcym językiem. To oczywiście sprawiło, że jeszcze bardziej się zdenerwowałam.

- Ale ja _jestem _poważny! – uparł się raz jeszcze, tym razem bez uśmiechu.

Potrząsnęłam głową, powstrzymując grad gniewnych słów, które groziły wypłynięciem z moich ust. Nie chciałam już więcej tego słuchać. Miałam dosyć jego „jestem poważny, jestem poważny" nonsensu. Głośny dźwięk, który brzmiał jak coś pomiędzy krzykiem i westchnięciem opuścił moje usta, zarabiając groźne „shhh!" od Madame Pince, gdy złapałam swoje rzeczy do wyjścia. W końcu doszłam do mojego punktu załamania.

- Lily, czekaj! Możesz po prostu _poczekać sekundę_?

Potter złapał moje nadgarstki, powstrzymując mnie przed opuszczeniem stołu. Walczyłam przeciwko jego ściskowi, ale jak zawsze, w walce na siłę, szanse nie były dla mnie korzystne. Naprawdę muszę zacząć ćwiczyć albo coś. Zaczął pchać mnie z powrotem na moje krzesło. Sztyletowałam go wzrokiem. Naturalnie nie wywarło to żadnego wrażenia. – Po prostu _posłuchaj_, dobra?

- Masz pięć sekund – rzuciłam, nie dlatego, że byłam zainteresowana tym, co zamierzał powiedzieć w swojej obronie, lecz dlatego, że dalej popychał mnie na krzesło i nie miałam żadnego wyboru.

- Okej! – Wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał twardo prosto na mnie. – _Jestem _poważny. Spinacz… wiem, że może wydawać się śmieszny, ale naprawdę pomoże. Chyba naprawdę nie myślałaś, że po prostu tutaj przyjdziesz i od razu zaczniesz transmutować zwierzęta, prawda? Takim sposobem nigdy nic ci się nie uda! Musisz zacząć od początku. Zacząć łatwo i robić postępy. Stąd spinacz. Teraz rozumiesz?

Siedziałam nieruchomo, nie chcąc myśleć o tym, co właśnie powiedział, ale i tak to robiąc. Sądzę, że to _miało _sens, zaczynanie od początku. _Czy _myślałam, że będziemy od razu zaczynać transmutować zwierzęta? Prawdę mówiąc tak. To znaczy, w tym właśnie potrzebowałam pomocy, tak? Ale tak bardzo jak nienawidziłam to przyznać, bałwan miał rację. Nie MOŻNA po prostu zacząć od trudnej rzeczy. _Trzeba _zacząć od początku. Ale spinacz? To jak pierwszy rok! Mogę być zła, ale nie jestem aż _tak_ zła. Jednak wciąż odczuwałam, że moja wcześniejsza skrajna złość zmienia się w wielki atak wstydu.

- Eee, ja… to jest… - Próbowałam znaleźć słowa, ale nie potrafiłam. Zwiesiłam głowę i zsunęłam się w krześle. Potter zabrał rękę, którą trzymał mnie w miejscu. Miał rację. Nienawidziłam tego. – Przepraszam – wyrzuciłam z siebie, choć nie cierpiałam tego mówić. – Myślałam… cóż, sądziłam…

- Bez znaczenia. – Potter zbył przeprosiny, które tak bardzo starałam się wymusić. – Po prostu wyciągnij swoją różdżkę. Zaczynajmy.

Zatem, bez żadnego dodatkowego słowa na ten temat, zaczęliśmy.

Przez następne dziesięć minut lub więcej pracowałam nad spinaczem, zmieniając go w różne rzeczy i stosując się do instrukcji Pottera. Nie było to trudne. WIEDZIAŁAM jak zrobić te wszystkie rzeczy. Pierwszoroczniak potrafił zrobić większość tego. Mogę być głupia i mogę być oszustką, ale KAŻDY potrafił zrobić rzeczy, które robiłam. Były tak proste.

- To jest twoim problemem – powiedział Potter, po tym jak wyjaśniłam mu głupotę tego prostego ćwiczenia. – Umiesz to wszystko dobrze zrobić, ponieważ _wiesz_, że to potrafisz i jesteś o tym przekonana. Kiedy przemieniasz zwierzęta prawdopodobnie koncentrujesz się tak bardzo jak osoba obok, ale w przeciwieństwie do nich, nie jesteś pewna siebie. Aby naprawdę coś przemienić musisz pozbyć się wszystkich swoich wątpliwości. Jeśli myślisz o tych wszystkich rzeczach, które mogą się nie powieść zmniejsza to twoje zdolności i nie udaje ci się – twoja różdżka macha w zły sposób albo słowa wychodzą niepoprawnie. Musisz _uwierzyć_, że możesz to zrobić zanim faktycznie to zrobisz.

Zastanawiałam się czy zaplanował wcześniej tę przemowę, bo niech wam powiem, była _przekonująca_. Zakładam, że ukradł to z podręcznika albo jednej z tych wielkich przerażających książek do Transmutacji, które przyniósł, ponieważ gdy się o tym pomyśli, to to mogłoby być możliwie moim problemem. Może, jeśli kiedykolwiek postanowię znowu się do niego odezwać zapytam go, z której książki to wziął, ponieważ założę się że jest tam mnóstwo rzeczy, które mogłyby mi pomóc. Trochę szkoda, że gdy zdecyduję znów się do niego odezwać, będzie najprawdopodobniej martwy.

Zatem spędziliśmy większość lekcji transmutując różnych rozmiarów spinacze. Najpierw maleńkie, potem większe, potem _jeszcze _większe, a następnie, jeśli umiecie sobie coś takiego wyobrazić, NAWET większe. I gdy już sądzisz, że spinacz nie może być jeszcze większy Potter wyciągnął duży przycisk do papieru i zaczęliśmy na nim pracować.

Głupie?

O tak.

Niemądre?

Zdecydowanie.

Nieprzydatne?

Zadziwiająco nie.

Ze skruchą muszę przyznać, że myślę iż tego wieczora śmiałam się z Potterem więcej niż w całym swoim życiu pozwoliłam sobie śmiać się z jakimś facetem. Jednak nie mogłam tego powstrzymać. Po prostu robi te zabawne rzeczy albo mówi coś tak głupiego, że zaczynam się śmiać. Jest zabawnym facetem, kiedy udaje, że jest miły. To przekleństwo.

Wiecie, to niezwykle dziwne jak mogłam nienawidzić Pottera przez sześć lat a potem nagle nie wiadomo skąd zacząć się z nim śmiać i postępować jakby był normalnym kolegą czy coś. Kto tak ROBI? To nie jest tak, jakby ktoś mógłby zmienić się przez jedną noc. Co ja sobie myślałam? Jestem pewna, że Potter ma ubaw z mojej głupoty.

Lecz tak czy inaczej, gdy siedzieliśmy (albo od czasu do czasu staliśmy) transmutując nasze spinacze i przyciski do papieru i śmiejąc się w przypadkowych przerwach Potter stwierdził, że zostawił jeden ze swoich cennych podręczników w jego dormitorium, więc uparł się, że szybko pójdzie znaleźć inną kopię. Nie widząc nic podejrzanego w tym, że idzie przynieść podręcznik, skinęłam głową, pozwalając mu odejść.

I wtedy wszystko zeszło.

Widzicie, normalna, nie-sPotteryzowana Lily natychmiast byłaby podejrzliwa o to, że Potter zostawił ją samą i poszedł w głąb biblioteki „szukać książki". Jednakże ta _nowa _Lily – ta, która nienormalnie myślała, że Potter jest przyzwoitym człowiekiem – nie wydawała się pojmować, że Potter to parszywy dupek i zawsze ma coś w rękawie. TA Lily nie rozumiała, że Potter plus Przeszukiwanie Biblioteki równa się Wielkie Tłuste Kłamstwo. Normalna Lily zrozumiałaby to wszystko bardzo dobrze, ale zgodnie z moimi mądrymi źródłami, spędzała ona wakacje gdzieś na Guamie, ucząc się jak robić ubrania z kokosów od miejscowych Guamaninów.

- Wrócę za minutę. Ćwicz dalej – rzekł Potter, po czym ruszył w kierunku różnych regałów książkowych, znikając gdzieś za działem Eliksirów. Nie przywiązywałam uwagi jego zniknięciu, siedząc tam, w pełni zaabsorbowana transmutowaniem 40 gramowego przycisku do papieru, po cichu myśląc, że jakoś Potter zupełnie się zmienił bez mojej wiedzy…

I wtedy mnie to uderzyło.

Dosłownie.

Było to wilgotne.

Było to wilgotne, oślizgłe, papkowate i zielone. Było obrzydliwe.

I byłam tym POKRYTA.

Dokładnie w tym momencie, podczas gdy mój mózg wciąż starał się pojąć dużą ilość zielonego paskudztwa obecnie zajmującego mojego ciało, Potter wrócił ze swoich książkowych poszukiwań, widocznie BARDZO rozbawiony.

I naprawdę próbowałam nie wyciągać pochopnych wniosków. Mówię poważnie. Szczerze starałam się myśleć o wszystkich sposobach, w których mogłoby to być niezrozumieniem i że Potter naprawdę nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Starałam się odkryć sposób, w którym „nowy" James Potter mógłby być niewinny. Myślałam o tym wszystkim, dopóki nie spostrzegłam reszty Huncwotów wychodzących zza tego samego regału, z którego Potter przed chwilą wyszedł.

Wszyscy mieli dłonie pokryte zielonym paskudztwem.

Wtedy stało się gorąco.

Gdy spojrzałam na Pottera, śmiał się. – Co, na Merlina, sobie _zrobiłaś_, Lily?

Wtedy – tak, zgadliście.

Normalna Lily wróciła z Guam.

- Co ja _zrobiłam_, Potter? CO JA _ZROBIŁAM_? MERLINIE, myślałam, że się _zmieniłeś_! Myślałam, że DOJRZAŁEŚ! Jesteś taki… TAKI NIEDOJRZAŁY! NIE MOGĘ UWIERZYĆ…

Teraz posłuchajcie, Normalna Lily jeszcze wtedy nie do końca skończyła. Tak naprawdę, wiem na pewno, że Normalna Lily ciągnęłaby przemowę przez przynajmniej dobre trzy minuty albo o wiele więcej, ale coś takiego nie było wtedy w planie, bo wydawało się, że Madame Pince miała raczej dosyć tego całego hałasu.

- PANNO EVANS! PANIE POTTER! TO JEST BIBLIOTEKA, NIE DORMITORIUM! _WYNOCHA!_ JUŻ! PRZESZKADZACIE TYM WSZYSTKIM UCZNIOM, A JA NIE BĘDĘ TEGO ZNOSIĆ ANI DŁUŻEJ! _WYNOCHA_! BLACK! LUPIN! PETTIGREW! WYNOCHA, WYNOCHA, _WYNOCHA_!

A więc posyłając piorunujące spojrzenie Potterowi oraz reszcie jego gangu i po szybkim zebraniu jej książek Normalna Lily wyszła z biblioteki całkowicie zawstydzona i pokryta jakąś niezidentyfikowaną zieloną mazią. I wszyscy Huncwoci byli szczęśliwi, że ich diabelski plan się udał, a Madame Pince w końcu miała swój spokój i ciszę. A Normalna Lily?

Czy ktoś i tak się nią przejmuje?

* * *

**Piątek, 5 Września, Wróżbiarstwo**

Jest tak, jakby incydent ze złym-kurczakiem się powtórzył.

Wygląda na to, że my, uczniowie Hogwartu musimy podbić sztukę szeptania i wytykania palcami. Jeszcze gorzej, wydaje się, że KAŻDY usłyszał albo widział Incydent Wielkiego Zielonego Paskudztwa i teraz uważają to za istotne, by omówić to z KAŻDĄ OSOBĄ, KTÓRĄ SPOTKAŁY. Ale wiecie co? Myślę, że powinnam być zadowolona. Byłam głównym tematem plotek wędrujących przez ostatnie dni po Hogwarcie. Kto nie cieszyłby się z tej chwilowej popularności? I (sądzę, że ubawicie się z tego)…

On próbował ze mną porozmawiać dzisiejszego poranka.

On czyli Potter.

Tak naprawdę to próbował ze mną porozmawiać _trzy _razy.

Za pierwszym razem po prostu spiorunowałam go wzrokiem i odeszłam, Emma i Grace stojące w holu również spiorunowały go wzrokiem (po tym jak powiedziałam im o wczorajszym wieczorze, też są bardzo na niego złe. Takie koleżanki są świetne, prawda?). Po tym sądziłam że – jak sam twierdzi, będąc inteligentnym facetem – pojmie cały znak „nie odzywaj się do mnie", ale niestety nie, w końcu mówimy o _Jamesie Potterze_. Musimy przejść przez _przynajmniej _dziesiątki razy by informacja przetworzyła się do jego niewiarygodnej dużej, niewiarygodnie zarozumiałej głowy.

Za drugim razem próbował mi przerwać, gdy jadłam. Tym razem wepchnęłam kawałek gofra do ust i znowu go zignorowałam. Rozwodził się na jakiś temat, ale nie przywiązywałam do niego uwagi i po prostu dalej jadłam swoje i piłam mój sok dyniowy. Potter w końcu zorientował się, że nie słuchałam przeklętego słowa, którego powiedział i odszedł kilka minut później.

I ostatnim, trzecim razem, gdy lałam sobie trochę więcej soku, podszedł i mnie osaczył.

- Czy możesz przynajmniej posłuchać mnie przez _sekundę_? To nie było to…

Miałam już dosyć, byłam zmęczona i bardzo opryskliwa, więc zrobiłam to, co każda osoba zrobiłaby na moim miejscu…

Opróżniłam dzbanek soku dyniowego na jego głowie.

Z klasą, wiem.

* * *

**Później, Obrona Przed Czarną Magią**

Ktoś naprawdę musi udzielić temu dzieciakowi lekcje patrzenia.

Nie żartuję. Gdybym nie była na niego tak wściekła zmusiłabym się do poświęcenia i dałabym mu je, bo jest w tym okropny. Jest nawet gorszy niż większość pierwszoroczniaków, a one są bardzo złe.

Całkowicie lekceważy numer pierwszy, najważniejszą zasadę patrzenia:

Nie powinno się pozwolić osobie _ZOBACZYĆ_ że na nią patrzysz! To całkowicie mija się z celem patrzenia! NIE MOŻE WIEDZIEĆ, ŻE NA NIĄ PATRZYSZ!

A gdy przypadkowo PRZYŁAPIE cię na patrzeniu na nią, powinieneś SZYBKO SIĘ ODWRÓĆIĆ. Tak ma być! NIE powinieneś, pod ŻADNYM POZOREM, zacząć BEZGŁOŚNIE do niej MÓWIĆ, jakby osoba, na którą patrzysz (która, tak w ogóle, jest po drugiej stronie klasy) mogłaby zrozumieć o czym mówisz. BO NIE ROZUMIE. Nawet gdyby BYŁA zainteresowana tym, co chcesz powiedzieć, NIE MOŻE CIĘ ZROZUMIEĆ.

I PODCZAS GDY bezgłośnie mówisz te nieodpowiednie słowa, a twoja rzekoma ofiara sztyletuje cię wzrokiem i pokazuje ci okropne miny ponieważ PRÓBUJE skoncentrować się na nauczeniu się właściwego sposobu, by użyć Czaru Kwasu (nawet jeśli zrobiła to więcej razy niż może zliczyć) to generalnie oznacza, że powinieneś zaprzestać twoją nieistniejącą paplaninę.

Widzicie o co mi chodzi? Okropny!

* * *

**Później, Dormitorium 7-rocznych Dziewcząt**

Jestem zbyt zmęczona, żeby tutaj dużo pisać. Robiłam zadanie domowe przez ostatnie, och nie wiem, TRZY GODZINY, aż w końcu się poddałam.

W każdym razie co jest NIE TAK z tymi profesorami? Nie wiedzą, że mamy lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż pisać wypracowania na trzy stopy o działaniu Odnawialnego Eliksiru? Nie mogą pojąć tego, że nikogo nie OBCHODZI, że Mars zaczyna działać na księżyce Jowisza?

I najważniejsze, czy ich OBCHODZI, że gdy jedna szczególna uczennica jest zajęta niekończącym się napadem odrabiania zadań domowych, ta uczennica może musieć słuchać, że jej dwie zbyt ufne najlepsze przyjaciółki sądzą, że powinna wysłuchać tego, co ten łżący, krętacki łajdak Prefekt Naczelny ma do powiedzenia (nawet jeśli były całkowicie po stronie wspomnianej uczennicy jeszcze tego poranka)?

Szczerze myślę, że nic ich to nie obchodzi.

* * *

**Sobota, 6 Września, Dormitorium 7-rocznych Dziewcząt**

Ostatnio odkryłam, że ukrywanie się w moim łóżku z oplatającymi mnie mocno kocami, robiąc wypracowanie na Eliksiry, nie jest takim złym sposobem na trzymanie się z daleka od szyderczych uczniów i natarczywych łajdaków. Tak naprawdę jest to dosyć skuteczny sposób ukrywania się przed populacją Hogwartu. No może oprócz Saunders, która prawdopodobnie jest gorsza od nich wszystkich razem wziętych, ale jej tu nie ma. Pewnie załatwia swoje społeczne „Mam-życie" sprawy, więc nie naruszy mojego schronienia.

Jednak jest tutaj Grace. Mówi, że zachowuję się jak tchórz i że powinnam iść porozmawiać z Potterem. Taa, na pewno. Co się stało z byciem po MOJEJ stronie, Gracie? Co się stało z byciem MOJĄ PRZYJACIÓŁKĄ? Kogo obchodzi, że również jest JEGO przyjaciółką? JA jestem jej NAJLEPSZĄ PRZYJACIÓŁKĄ. Czy to się nie liczy?

Ona jest prostu zbyt ufna.

Wygląda także na to, że zgubiłyśmy Emmę. Kiedy obudziłam się tego poranka jej łóżko było puste. Stwierdziłam, że prawdopodobnie poszła do biblioteki albo bierze prysznic, ale było to jakieś pięć godzin temu i jeszcze nie wróciła. Grace mówi, że prawdopodobnie ma potajemny romans (teraz czyta jedno z jej romansideł). Ja mówię, że robi coś dobrego dla ludzkości, jak poszukiwanie leku na raka albo korepetytuje bezsilnych uczniów albo możliwie wyszukuje wielką miskę ryżu dla jej przygnębionej przyjaciółki, która obecnie ukrywa się w łóżku, aby pewni głupi Prefekci Naczelni nie przyszli i jej nie nękali. Grace mówi, że muszę przestać robić sobie żalne imprezy i sama wziąć sobie przeklęty ryż. Informuję ją, że już nie jest moją przyjaciółką.

Ale niezależnie co Emma robi nie jestem zbyt zmartwiona. Przecież jest dużą dziewczynką. Umie sama o siebie zadbać.

Chociaż mam nadzieję, że przyniesie mi trochę ryżu.

* * *

**Później, wciąż ukrywając się w Dormitorium 7-rocznych Dziewcząt**

Nie ma Emmy. Nie ma ryżu. Jednakże po jaśniejszej stronie – skończyłam wypracowanie na Eliksiry. Teraz przenoszę się na Wróżbiarstwo. Jowiszu i Marsie nadchodzę.

Sprawy MOGĄ zmierzać w dobrym kierunku.

* * *

**Niedziela, 7 Września, Dormitorium 7-rocznych Dziewcząt**

Emma znowu zniknęła. Wróciła wczoraj na kolację, upierając się, że była cały dzień w bibliotece (ta, żadnego ryżu) a teraz znowu zniknęła. Co mogłoby być takie interesującego w BIBLIOTECE? To cholernie kiepskie miejsce i nie mówię tego tylko dlatego, że ostatnio nabrałam raczej dużą nienawiść do tego miejsca. Jest wielkie, jest zakurzone i daje grupie mącicielom czysty widok na niewinne ofiary. Więc raz jeszcze pytam, co w niej jest dobrego?

Skończyłam moje zadanie domowe na Wróżbiarstwo. Sądzę, że 7-roczna-Lily może się zamienić na chwilę w 5-roczną-Lily. 5-roczna-Lily cały czas odrabiała zadania domowe. Ta 5-roczna-Lily była miłą dziewczyną. Więc przypuszczam, że przez chwilę sobie nią pobędę.

Tylko bez wizyt w bibliotece.

* * *

**Poniedziałek, 8 Września, Eliksiry**

Raz jeszcze zostałam obudzona o 7 rano przez dziewczynę znaną jako moja przyjaciółka (która teraz nie jest zgubiona).

Naprawdę myślę, że mnie nie zrozumiała, kiedy przeszłam przez całą „nie budzimy Lily dopóki śniadanie nie będzie trwało przez przynajmniej godzinę" przemowę. Jeśliby zrozumiała, zdecydowanie miałabym przynajmniej dodatkowe pół godziny snu. Nie wiecie co dobre pół godziny snu może zrobić przeciętnej dziewczynie, jak ja. Można zrobić dużo rzeczy w ciągu pół godziny.

- Jaki jest główny składnik w Odnawialnym Eliksirze, Evans? – właśnie zapytała mnie profesor Abbott. Prawdopodobnie sądzi, że nie znam odpowiedzi, ale patrzcie i podziwiajcie, ZROBIŁAM wypracowanie zeszłego wieczoru i ZNAŁAM odpowiedź.

- Rdest ptasi, pani profesor – odpowiadam, sukcesyjnie nie ujawniając zadowolonego tonu, który bardzo chce się wydostać.

- Poprawnie. Pięć punktów od Gryffindoru za nie patrzenie na profesor, gdy się do ciebie mówi.

Po prostu nie mogę z nią _wygrać_, co nie?

* * *

**Później, Podwójne Zaklęcia**

O Boże. Co za idiota.

Czy on naprawdę myśli, że rzucanie kulistymi pociskami w moją głowę sprawi, że zacznę z nim rozmawiać? Co jest NIE TAK z tym dzieciakiem? Czy on naprawdę jest TAK chory? Czy on naprawdę wierzy, że małe kulki pergaminu rzucane w kierunku mojej twarzy jakoś zrobią go lepszą osobą?

Terapia!

Ta cała szkoła potrzebuje _terapii_!

* * *

**Później, Wciąż na Podwójnych Zaklęciach**

Przyznaję, jestem winna.

W końcu miałam dosyć i zaczęłam rzucać przez ramię kulistymi pociskami w tył JEGO głowy. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Doprowadzało mnie to do SZAŁU. Ale teraz sądzę, że rozumiem dlaczego to robi. Muszę powiedzieć, jak na ogromnie głupie marnowanie pergaminu, to niecna zabawa.

Zastanawiam się, czy też zrobił sobie z tego grę. Wiem, że ja tak. Już mam 70 punktów, biorąc pod uwagę, że uderzyłam go w nos cztery razy. Jak na tak przeciętną dziewczynę MAM raczej niezwykły cel.

Grace bardzo widocznie powstrzymuje śmiech, gdy rzucam kolejną kulkę przez ramię. Mówi, że tym razem uderzyłam go w brodę. 3 punkty.

- Przestaniecie? Wpadniecie w kłopoty! Uważajcie! – Emma właśnie syknęła w naszym kierunku. Myślę, że jest po prostu zgorzkniała, bo Potter uderzył ją jedną ze swoich kulek chwilę temu. Ściągający w Quidditchu lub nie, on widocznie nie ma tak świetnego cela jak ja.

Cholera! Znowu trafił mnie w ucho. Grace łapie jego kulkę i chowa ją w torbie. Zrobiła to ze wszystkimi. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego. Może zachowuje amunicję.

O-o.

- Panno Evans, jeśli pani i pan Potter możecie proszę powstrzymać się przed rzucaniem w siebie papierkami, czy mogę proszę kontynuować lekcję?

Flitwick nie wygląda na szczęśliwego. Klasa się śmieje. Zaczerwieniłam się. Co jeszcze jest nowe?

* * *

**Wciąż później, Dormitorium 7-rocznych Dziewcząt**

Odkryłam dlaczego Grace zatrzymała całą amunicję Pottera. Wygląda na to, że nie rzucał kulkowymi pociskami w moim kierunku tylko dla zabawy.

To były _liściki_.

Kto by pomyślał, huh?

_Proszę, po prostu mnie wysłuchaj._

_Jeśli tylko pozwolisz mi wyjaśnić, powiem ci co się wydarzyło!_

_Przynajmniej COŚ odpisz._

_Możesz przestać rzucać te rzeczy w moje oczy? Biurko wygląda jak wielka strefa lądowania!_

_Czy ty w ogóle to CZYTASZ?_

_Lily!_

Dalej, powiedzcie to. Jestem idiotką.

Choć jestem idiotką, która miała zabawę.


	4. 9 wrzesień: Spotkania

Po pierwsze chciałabym podziękować wszystkim czytelnikom mojego tłumaczenia za komentarze :D A także przeprosić za wszelkie błędy, które tam znajdziecie, nie zawsze wszystko wyłapię :P

Zauważyłam też, że ktoś pytał chyba o to dlaczego tutaj Eliksirów nie uczy Slughorn - wydaje mi się, że kiedyś Bee - autorka tego fanficka - wspominała, że jak zaczęła pisać te opowiadanie, to jeszcze chyba nie była wydana szósta część HP, dlatego własnego profesora wymyśliła... tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje xD

* * *

_**Wtorek, 9 Września, Zaklęcia**_

Jak miło. Naprawdę _jestem _idiotką.

Na pewno pamiętam, że miałam mój pergamin dzisiejszego ranka. _Wiem_, że go miałam, ale nie ma go w mojej torbie. Nawet jednego głupiego kawałku. Ale _wiem_, że go miałam. W rzeczywistości pamiętam doskonale wyjmowanie go z mojej torby tego ranka, poprawienie kawałku zadania domowego z Eliksirów, który zeszłej nocy nie miał nawet najmniejszego sensu i wtedy…

…i wtedy położenie go na moim biurku. W moim dormitorium.

I nie z powrotem do mojej torby.

_Ugh_.

Podwójny szlag, szlag, szlag, _szlag_.

- Gracie! Hej, Gracie!

Trącam w ramię śpiącą Grace. Mamrocze coś chaotycznego, odwraca ode mnie głowę i mnie ignoruje. Znowu ją trącam, mocniej, a ona cicho jęczy, podnosząc głowę z biurka. Mruga na mnie sowim wzrokiem. – Mnh_co_? – burczy przez sen.

- Masz kawałek pergaminu, który mogę pożyczyć?

- Sfhperga?

- Tak, pergamin.

Grace rozciągnęła ramiona nad głową, ziewając cicho, nawet nie zmartwiona faktem, że jesteśmy w środku klasy Zaklęć, a ona całkiem oczywisto pokazuje, że właśnie obudziła się ze swojej drzemki. Ku mojej irytacji, nawet mimo jej zmęczonego stanu, Grace wciąż jest w stanie posłać mi coś, co można nazwać raczej diabelskim uśmiechem. – _Lily_ – droczy się, potrząsając głową. – Aby podnieść twoją odpowiedzialność musisz nauczyć się zmierzyć z konsekwencjami twoich zapominalskich czynów!

Przewracam oczami i piorunuję ją wzrokiem, ignorując besztającą mantrę, jaką Emma zawsze powtarza Grace kiedykolwiek _ona _czegoś zapomni. Co za cholerna hipokrytka z tej dziewczyny.

- Grace! _Daj spokój_!

- Jesteś _Prefekt Naczelną_, Lily. _Po prostu _staram się ci pomóc, byś była najlepsza!

Posyłam jej nieprzyjemne spojrzenie, gdy znowu kładzie głowę na biurko i natychmiast zamyka oczy.

Może ciągnąć ten nonsens tak długo jak chce, ale myślę, że obydwie naprawdę wiemy, że to nie ma nic wspólnego z pomaganiem mi w byciu najlepszą, a wszystko z rozbawieniem Grace.

Cholerna kiepska przyjaciółka.

Ale co ja teraz zrobię? Nie mam żadnego pergaminu, a Flitwick gada i gada, a ja to wszystko przegapię…

Hej, chwileczkę…

Pergamin. Tutaj.

O, Merlinie. Czasami zastanawiam się, gdzie są moje zmysły.

**Przywracające ****Zaklęcie**

**1] Na co uważane jest Przywracające Zaklęcie?**

Przywracające Zaklęcie zmusza Animaga, który zmienił się w zwierzę wrócić do ludzkiej postaci.

**2] Jakie są efekty tego zaklęcia?**

Efektem tego zaklęcia jest duży jasny niebiesko-biały błysk.

**3] Jak poprawnie wykonać Przywracające Zaklęcie?**

_Czy on naprawdę sądzi, że to wszystko przepiszę?! Strona 843 w Zaklęciach i Ich Upodobaniach Newtona J. Ritera…_

Cóż, długo to trwało. Poważnie zmieniam się w takiego obiboka. Naprawdę. Tego czasu rok temu siedziałabym tutaj i spisywała słowo w słowo z tej tablicy. A piąty rok… Merlinie, na _piątym roku _zapisałabym dodatkowy materiał do czytania! Wtedy byłam lekkim anorakiem. Naprawdę nie wiem, co ostatnio we mnie wstąpiło. Czy nie powinno się _zdobywać _odpowiedzialności, kiedy było się starszym, a nie ją _tracić_?

Widzicie? Kolejny oczywisty przykład dlaczego nie powinnam żyć.

* * *

_**Środa, 10 Września, Śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali**_

Nie idę dzisiaj na moje korepetycje. Po prostu nie idę. Nikt mnie nie może zmusić. Nie będę już upokarzana. Nie będę się na to godzić.

Dodatkowo, ponieważ nie zamierzam już nigdy odezwać się do Jamesa Pottera mogłoby być trochę trudno, gdybym _poszła_.

Nikt mnie nie może winić za nie pójście. Naprawdę, po prostu nie mogą. Jeśli będę musiała usiądę jutro z McGonagall i dokładnie wymyślę, dlaczego nie przyszłam. I tak zamierzałam z nią rozmawiać, bo muszę mieć zmienionego korepetytora. Kiedy usłyszy o mojej katastrofie zielonego-paskudztwa (jeśli już o tym nie wie), wiem, że pozwoli mi się zamienić. Przecież jestem jej ulubienicą – niestety Potter też, ale my kobiety musimy trzymać się razem w czasach jak te i jeśli będę musiała przypomnieć jej o tym fakcie, to tak zrobię.

Żeńska Moc, pani profesor, tu chodzi o Żeńską Moc.

Zmienię swojego korepetytora, zdam Transmutację i moje życie znowu wróci na swoje tory.

Więc nie idę.

No.

* * *

_**Środa, 10 Września, Historia Magii**_

Miałam _bajeczny _poranek, pomimo że miałam Transmutację, co zwykle oznacza, że poranek nie bardzo się udał. Dzisiaj była lekcja pisania, więc nie musiałam martwić się upokorzeniem się przed wszystkimi, przynajmniej dzisiaj. To wprowadziło mnie w tak błyskotliwy nastrój, że nawet nie przejmowałam się Grace, która dźgała mnie swoim piórem, bo nie chciałam przestać rysować serduszek na moich notatkach (czy wspomniałam, że Amos przeszedł obok mnie niedawno temu z uprzejmym „przepraszam"? Ach, niebo). Jest taka leniwa. Chce tylko, żebym zapisywała notatki, bo ona nie chciała, a Emma powiedziała, że ręka ją boli. Zresztą co z tym jest? Nie jestem Prefekt Naczelną? To nie ja powinnam _nią _rządzić? Jak bardzo jest to niesprawiedliwe?

I tak to zrobiłam. Zapisałam notatki z Transmutacji, o to mi chodzi. Myślę również, że zrobiłam to całkiem dobrze. Gdy odsuniesz pergamin od twarzy kursywa wygląda czysto, zorganizowanie i po prostu bajecznie – cóż, oprócz serduszek narysowanych wzdłuż brzegów. Wyglądają trochę głupio, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać.

Jestem takim ekscesem.

- Panno Evans? Możesz zostać po lekcjach na moment?

Panna Evans? Co? _Ja_?

Przepraszam?

Co na Merlina, McGonagall chciałaby ode mnie _tym _razem? Nic nawet jeszcze nie _zrobiłam_! To znaczy pracuję całkiem mocno starając się być dobrym przykładem i w ogóle – wiecie, spełniając obraz „Prefekt Naczelnej" – ale tak _nie _będzie, jeśli będzie zatrzymywać po lekcjach. Niszczy to moją dobrą reputację (phi! _Jaką _reputację?). A spojrzenia „co-na-Merlina-tym-razem-zrobiłaś" które rzucały mi Grace i Emma także nie pomagały. Głupie dziewczyny.

Więc gdy dzwonek kończący lekcję zadzwonił, a ja wciąż dostawałam spojrzenia „co-zrobiłaś" od każdego w klasie, musicie zrozumieć mój dyskomfort. Czy wy też nie czulibyście się nieswojo? To był drugi raz w pierwszym cholernym _tygodniu_ szkoły, kiedy rozmawiałam na osobności z profesorem. Musi być to rekord czy coś.

- Pani profesor? – spytałam dość nieśmiało, gdy upewniłam się, że wszyscy wyszli z klasy. Nikt nie usłyszy _mojego _przerażenia. Zwłaszcza, że nawet nie wiedziałam dlaczego tutaj jestem.

- Panno Evans. – McGonagall skinęła na biurko stojące przed nią. Żałośnie opadłam na krzesło. Ach, déjà vu. To nie może być dobre, w ogóle. To znaczy, _wiesz _że jest źle, gdy każą ci usiąść.

- O co chodzi, pani profesor?

Rozpaczliwie starałam się utrzymać panikę poza moim głosem, ale nie zdołałam całkiem się jej pozbyć. I kto mógłby mnie winić? W krótkim czasie, jakim tam siedziałam, desperacko próbowałam zorientować się, co chciałaby McGonagall. Nie mogłaby już wyrzucać mnie z klasy – dopiero przydzieliła mi korepetytora (aczkolwiek nie bardzo to wyszło, ale o tym jeszcze nie wiedziała)! Ale co innego mogłoby to być?

McGonagall przyjrzała mi się zaciekawionym spojrzeniem, lekko podnosząc brwi na moje oczywiste zdenerwowanie. – Odpręż się, Evans. Nie ma czym się przejmować. Po prostu chciałam cię poinformować, że dyrektor prosi o twoją obecność na spotkaniu Prefektów Naczelnych jutrzejszego wieczora w jego gabinecie po kolacji.

Spotkanie?

Sprawiła, że byłam cała zdenerwowana i gotowa, by mieć _załamanie _nerwowe z powodu _spotkania_?

Ugh! Profesorzy!

- O – westchnęłam, opuszczając ramiona w natychmiastowej uldze. Wydawało mi się, że usłyszałam niewielki chichot od McGonagall. Jestem pewna, że byłam dla niej _niesamowicie_ zabawna. – Czy to wszystko? – zapytałam, troszeczkę podirytowana tym, że McGonagall śmiała się z mojej widocznej ulgi. Czy nauczycielom wolno to robić? Śmiać się ze swoich uczniów? Nie jest to niezgodne z Zasadami Postępowania Profesorów czy coś? Jeśli nie, to myślę że powinno.

- Właściwie – powiedziała McGonagall, gdy minął jej moment upokarzania-Lily. Wyglądała wtedy na trochę poddenerwowaną z całą zmarszczoną twarzą i lekkim wierceniem się w krześle. Tak jest. _Ja _zakłopotałam _Profesor McGonagall_. Ha. Miejsca się odwróciły, pani rozchichotana.

- Właściwie – powtórzyła chwilę później. – Mam do ciebie pytanie. Jak idą ci twoje korepetycje?

To było jak kopniak w brzuch.

Eee… cóż… sprawa z moimi korepetycjami, pani profesor…

Co _miałam _powiedzieć?

Ze wszystkim głupich pytań _musiała _zapytać o korepetycje? Dobra, przypuszczam, że miało to sens, biorąc pod uwagę, że jest moją nauczycielką i w ogóle, ale dajcie spokój! Do diabła! Co chce bym jej powiedziała? „Cóż, widzi pani profesor, podczas moich ostatnich korepetycji wielkie zielone paskudztwo zostało zrzucone wprost na moje ciało przez mojego korepetytora i jego przyjaciół, co doprowadziło mnie do spazmów, za które ja, razem z moim korepetytorem, zostałam wyrzucona z biblioteki. Jakieś inne pytania?" O tak. _To _bardzo by pasowało. Co miałam zrobić?

- Idą świetnie, pani profesor. Właściwie na ostatniej nauczyłam się więcej, niż bym przypuszczała.

Tak. Całkowicie skłamałam.

Jestem tak _bardzo _zła.

- Miło mi to słyszeć, Evans. – McGonagall skinęła głową i wyglądało dla mnie jakby to _ona _poczuła ulgę. Chciałam zachichotać, wiecie, by po prostu zrobić jej na złość, ale wtedy przypomniałam sobie, że jest moją nauczycielką, a ja jestem Prefekt Naczelną, a Prefekt Naczelne nie robią głupich, dziecinnych rzeczy jak śmianie się ze swoich profesorów w imię zemsty. – Ale – dodała, powodując, że moje myśli się zatrzymały. „Ale" nigdy nie jest dobre. – Chciałabym poprosić cię o małą przysługę.

Przysługa? Ode mnie?

- Widzisz – ciągnęła – mam małym problem z Drużyną Quidditcha Gryfonów.

Drużyna Quidditcha Gryfonów? Co, na Merlina, miałam wspólnego z Drużyną Quidditcha Gryfonów? Nie gram w Quidditcha. Ledwo potrafię latać!

- Wygląda na to, że jesteśmy w rozpaczliwej potrzebie zastąpienia dwóch członków zeszłorocznej drużyny. Chociaż powiedziałam ci, że Potter nie będzie miał problemów z Quidditchem ścierających się z waszymi korepetycjami potrzebujemy zrobić nasze próby szybko. Wydaje się, że profesor Sprout ma już swoją drużynę Puchonów gotową i trenującą, a ja chciałabym mieć w tym roku szansę na Puchar. Więc czy przeszkadzałoby ci, gdyby dzisiejszy korepetycje były odwołane? Jestem pewna, że ty i Potter możecie znaleźć inną rozsądną datę.

_TAKKKK!_

DZIĘKUJĘ CI, PANIE!

Nie będę musiała się nie pokazywać! Nie będę musiała wyjaśniać McGonagall dlaczego nie przyszłam na korepetycje w tym tygodniu! Wymyśliła usprawiedliwienie za _mnie_! I myślała, że prosi mnie o _przysługę_? Straciła _rozum_?

- Cóż, przypuszczam że nic się nie stanie – odparłam, całkiem dobrze nie pokazując radości, nawet brzmiąc trochę na rozczarowaną, tak sądzę. Jestem taką utalentowaną aktorką. – Wszystko dla Gryffindoru, prawda?

McGonagall potaknęła z uśmiechem. – Dziękuję, panno Evans. Poinformuję Pottera. Możesz już odejść.

Nie musiała mówić mi tego dwa razy. Prędko złapałam swoje książki, próbując zignorować fakt, że właśnie jawnie skłamałam swojej profesorce, pozbierałam ostatnie rzeczy, a potem wyszłam.

Ale teraz czuję się trochę źle. To znaczy, gdybym powiedziała prawdę profesor McGonagall – że moje korepetycje nie wychodziły i raczej doznawały niepowodzenia w ich celu - prawdopodobnie nigdy nie pozwoliłaby temu odwołaniu się zdarzyć. Jednak, ponieważ moje głupie usta same kłamią bez mojej zgody, dzisiaj nie mam korepetycji.

Z pewnością nie powinno kłamać się swoim profesorom. To wiem na pewno. Ale to zrobiłam. I istotnie raczej łatwo.

Kiedy umrę idę prosto do piekła.

Nie sądzę, czy w ogóle pozwolą mi zatrzymać się i spakować moje torby, lub pożegnać moją sowę.

Nie. Prosto tam.

I gdy tylko tam się dostanę będę miała osobiste spotkanie z samym szatanem, bo naprawdę _naprawdę _źli ludzie spotykają się z szatanem. A gdy szatan powie, że byłam bardzo złą osobą, będę musiała potaknąć i się zgodzić, bo wiecie co? _Jestem _okropną, straszną, głupią, tępą, nieszczęśliwą dziewczynką.

Pff.

Założę się, że szatan nigdy nie skłamał _swojemu _nauczycielowi Transmutacji.

* * *

_**Później, Dormitorium 7-rocznych Dziewcząt**_

**PIĘĆ NAJWIĘKSZYCH POWODÓW DLACZEGO NIE POWINNO SIĘ ZOSTAWIAĆ LIŚCIKÓW OD JAMESA POTTERA WAŁĘSAJĄCYCH SIĘ PO TWOIM DORMITORIUM**

**5] **Dormitorium 7-rocznych dziewcząt już i tak jest niewiarygodnie zabałaganionym miejscem. Mówię poważnie – biustonosze, czasopisma, książki, pergaminy, ubrania – praktycznie wszystko, co możecie sobie wyobrazić, jest na naszej podłodze. Po prostu wszędzie wszystko. To obłęd. Po co dolewać benzyny do już płonącego ognia?

**4] **Fu, ludzkie zarazki.

**3] **Jeśli powiedziane „liściki" leżą bezużytecznie na podłodze, oznacza to że jeszcze nie zostały spalone. Halo? Rusz ten tyłek i spal te śmieszne rzeczy! Dalej! Ruszaj!

**2] **Eee… Tak naprawdę to nie mam drugiego numeru, ale Lista Największej Czwórki nie wydawała się tak interesująca jak Lista Największej Piątki, więc to zmieniłam.

**1] ELISABETH SAUNDERS JEST CAŁKIEM ZDOLNA JE PODNIEŚĆ I PRZECZYTAĆ! CZERWONY ALARM! CZERWONY ALARM! CZERWONY ALARM!**

Podwójna cholera i, a niech to!

* * *

_**Jeszcze później, Dormitorium 7-rocznych Dziewcząt**_

Moje życie jest takie żałosne. Mój bajeczny poranek okazał się zbyt wielką rzeczą dla mojej złej karmy. Najwyraźniej po prostu dostatecznie się nie wycierpiałam. Teraz nie tylko czuję się śmiesznie winna za skłamanie McGonagall, ale Elisabeth Saunders obecnie kroczy dumnie po pokoju, posyłając mi nieprzyjemne spojrzenia po czym spogląda na swoją torbę, gdzie schowała liściki Pottera. Znakomicie. To wszystko jest po prostu znakomite.

To wszystko jest winą Grace. Naprawdę jest. To _ona _zatrzymała te nieszczęsne liściki a _potem _miała czelność zostawić je na widoku dla KAŻDEGO! CO JEST Z NIĄ NIE TAK? DLACZEGO MAM TAK CHOLERNIE CIEMNYCH PRZYJACIÓŁ?

Dlatego nie miałam dla niej żadnego współczucia, kiedy weszła kilka minut temu do dormitorium, ubłocona i ze złą miną. Najwidoczniej Potter był w jakimś morderczym nastroju na treningach tego wieczora i zajeździł całą drużynę. I tak okrutnie jak to może się wydawać, muszę powiedzieć: lepiej oni niż ja. Albo tak naprawdę, lepiej Grace niż ja. Obecnie nie mam żadnych osobistych zemst przeciw żadnemu z innych członków lub potencjalnym członkom drużyny Quidditcha Gryfonów. Tylko mojej bezmyślnej przyjaciółki.

O Merlinie, znowu zaczyna. Saunders, nie Grace. Tak, rozumiem, że mnie nie cierpisz, ty mały głupi cymbale, i rozumiem, że jesteś obrażona tym, że twój chłoptaś woli rzucać kawałkami pergaminu we mnie, niż w ciebie, ale poważnie, nie _obchodzi _mnie to, ZATEM PRZESTAŃ NA MNIE TAK PATRZEĆ! NIE MOGĘ JUŻ TEGO ZNIEŚĆ!

Psiakość. Wyprowadzam się do Guam.

* * *

_**Czwartek, 11 Września, Historia Magii**_

Nie wierzę w to. Naprawdę w to nie wierzę.

Emma zniknęła.

_Znowu_.

Tylko że tym razem zdecydowała się _opuścić lekcję_!

To prawda. „Mądrala Vance" kompletnie olała Historię Magii.

Jestem z niej taka dumna, że mogłam wybuchnąć.

Nie ma żadnej opcji, że zrobi teraz cały ten występ „byłam w bibliotece". Nie może „być w bibliotece" kiedy powinna być na lekcji. Teraz ją mam.

Kto by pomyślał, że nasz mol książkowy Emma miała to w sobie? Mam na myśli, że _ja _nigdy nie opuściłam lekcji. To jest niemożliwe. Z moją złą karmą Filch złapałby mnie zanim dotarłabym w ogóle do mojego dormitorium. Życie jest czasami po prostu nie fair.

Po prostu chciałabym by mi _powiedziała_. Może z moją złą karmą połączoną z jej dobrą karmą miałabym jakąś szansę i poszłabym z nią. Kto wie?

No cóż.

* * *

_**Wciąż później, Zaklęcia.**_

Emmy wciąż nie ma. Po prostu fantastycznie, prawda?

* * *

_**Jeszcze później, Antyczne Runy**_

**Listy Lily Evans do Amosa Diggory'ego, Których Nigdy W Życiu Nie Wyśle, Ale I Tak Lubi Ich Pisanie, Bo Nie Ma Nic Lepszego Do Roboty Jak Tylko Patrzeć na Niego I O Nim Marzyć na Antycznych Runach**

Drogi Amosie,

Cześć! Tak naprawdę mnie nie znasz, ale chciałabym ci powiedzieć, że wierzę, iż jestem w tobie zakochana.

Z poważaniem,

Lily Evans

* * *

Drogi Boże Seksu,

Cześć, ponownie, Amosie! Właśnie pomyślałam, że napiszę ci kolejny szybki liścik, by poinformować cię, że kochałabym cię _jeszcze bardziej_, gdybyś przestał gadać do Penny O'Jene, ponieważ sprawiasz, że jestem _okropnie _zazdrosna. Pewnie, jest ładna i w ogóle, ale tak szczerze, czy _patrzyłeś _ostatnio na jej dłonie? Kiedy ostatni raz je umyła? To obrzydliwe!

Wybacz mi to, kochany. Zamierzam zacząć brać lekcje bycia miłą od Emmy Vance (kiedy ją znajdę), więc nie będziesz musiał martwić się moją negatywnością.

O, a kiedy uświadomisz sobie o mojej szalonej zazdrości, mógłbyś również zauważyć, że męczę się z numerem 13 w części B. Jakakolwiek pomoc byłaby bardzo wdzięczna.

Z poważaniem,

Samotna i Zrozpaczona

* * *

Drogi Obiekcie Moich Nieodwzajemnionych Uczuć,

Czy zapomniałam wspomnieć, że chcę mieć twoje dzieci? Po prostu pomyślałam, że dam ci znać.

Z poważaniem,

Wciąż Utkwiona Przy Trzynastce

* * *

Drogi Seksowny Diggory,

Kocham cię całym sercem, ale jeśli nie przesuniesz ręki, bym mogła zobaczyć odpowiedź do numeru 13 na papierze Julie Little, sądzę, że mogę troszeczkę zmienić zdanie. Dzięki. Kocham cię.

Z poważaniem,

Zbuntowana Ruda

* * *

Drogi Uroczy Amosie,

Fantastycznie! Nawet nie musieliśmy _zrobić _numeru 13! Dlaczego mi nie _powiedziałeś_, kochany? Mogłoby to być dlatego, że jesteś zbyt pochłonięty rozmową z Penny, by w ogóle zwrócić na mnie uwagę? Pozbądź się jej, kochanie. Ze względu na moje już podupadłe zdrowie psychiczne.

Z poważaniem,

Tracąca Rozum

* * *

Drogi Chłopaku Siedzący Dwa Siedzenia Przede Mną,

Wielki Merlinie, Amosie! Czy to byłeś _ty_, który obróciłeś się i poprosiłeś mnie o drugie pióro? Tak? O wierny Merlinie, wierzę, że tak!

- Ej, Lily! Masz dodatkowe pióro?

Dam ci _więcej _niż tylko pióro, jeśli jeszcze raz uśmiechniesz się tak do mnie, mój drogi słodki Amosie. Dziękuję ci za uczynienie mojego dnia jasnym i do następnego razu mówię do zobaczenia.

Z poważaniem,

Twoja Przyszła Żona (eee… albo prześladowczyni)

* * *

_**Wciąż później, Obrona przed Czarną Magią**_

To cztery lekcje, Grace! Cztery! Gdzie ona może być? –LE

**Myślę, że uciekła na upojny weekend z jakimś starym facetem. Czy **_**to **_**nie byłoby fantastyczne? –GR**

Z trudem myślę, że coś jest w tym _fantastycznego_, Gracie. Poza tym jest czwartek. Czy można _mieć _upojny weekend w czwartek? Nie sądzę. Nie wiele z weekendu.

**Czy Emma zna zaklęcie antykoncepcji? Merlinie, mam nadzieję, że tak. Zajście w ciążę po prostu **_**nie **_**jest teraz dla niej możliwością. **

Nie sądzę, że w ogóle na to odpowiem.

**Och, rozchmurz się, Lily! Świat nie dobiega końca! Ona w końcu wróci. Myślałam, że jesteś dumna, że opuszcza lekcje?**

Taak, _jedną _lekcję, _może _dwie, _nie _wszystkie! Co jeśli coś jest nie tak? Co, jeśli stało jej się coś złego? Co jeśli jest chora i umiera na łożu śmierci, a my nigdy jej nie zobaczymy? Co, jeśli wsadzą ją do trumny, zanim zdążymy się pożegnać? CO WTEDY BĘDZIE?!

**Eee… nie wiem?**

Taaa, cóż, cieszę się, że _jedna _z nas myśli o takich rzeczach.

**Jesteś takim zwariowanym głupkiem, Lily.**

* * *

_**Później później, Kolacja w Wielkiej Sali**_

Dobra, znalazłyśmy Emmę.

Tak.

Emmę i jej _chłopaka_.

CHŁOPAKA!

CHŁOPAKA, O KTÓRYM NIGDY NIE POMYŚLAŁA BY NAM POWIEDZIEĆ!

Dzisiejszego wieczora będzie _piekło_. Poszłabym już teraz ją udusić, ale po pierwsze, siedzi przy stole Ravenclaw (ze swoim chłopakiem), a po drugie, muszę iść spotkać się z Dumbledorem.

Mam teraz po swojej stronie szatana. Ona nie przeżyje.

* * *

_**Najpóźniej Jak Może Być, Dormitorium 7-rocznych Dziewcząt**_

W całym czasie, jakim znałam profesora Dumbledore'a słyszałam o nim całkiem dziwne rzeczy. Najczęstszą musiało być to, że jest trochę zbzikowany. Ja, będąc rozsądną dziewczyną, nigdy tak naprawdę nie uwierzyłam tym głupim plotkom. Chcę powiedzieć, że ten człowiek jest możliwie najpotężniejszym czarodziejem w naszych czasach! Jak on mógłby być szalony _i_ zrobić te wszystkie niezwykłe rzeczy? Nie można zrobić tych rzeczy. Wiedziałabym. Czytałam o tym. Więc te wszystkie plotki? Poza moją głową.

Było tak dopóki nie zobaczyłam dzisiaj jego gabinetu.

Kochany. _Merlinie_.

Nie sądzę, bym kiedykolwiek zobaczyła tyle _tandety _odkąd moja ciocia Mae miała wyprzedaż garażową, kiedy miałam siedem lat. To było _straszne_! Przypuszczam, że wszystkie jego cacka i gadżety miały swoje małe wykorzystanie, ale szczerze, czy naprawdę potrzebował ich tak _wiele_? Nie sądzę.

Wydaje mi się, że Dumbledore musiał zauważyć moje niepotrzebne gapienie się, gdy weszłam do jego gabinetu, ponieważ uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na swoje ozdóbki czule, mówiąc: - Nigdy nie można mieć zbyt wielu przydatnych gadżetów, panno Evans.

Przydatnych? PRZYDATNYCH? Nazwał niektóre z tych rzeczy _przydatnymi_?

Ale oczywiście nie mogłam tego mu powiedzieć, więc usiadłam, potakując jak idiotka, którą jestem. Może któregoś dnia zapytam Dumbledore'a czemu wybrał mnie na Prefekt Naczelną, ponieważ naprawdę jestem kompletną idiotką. Może pomyślał, że będzie mu najlepiej z kimś równie obłąkanym jak on. Cóż, jeśli tak, znalazł ją.

- Zanim zaczniemy nasze spotkanie – zaczął Dumbledore, spoglądając znacząco na Pottera (którego wspaniale ignorowałam, że tak dodam) i mnie – muszę najpierw pogratulować wam obojgu zdobycia tak wysokiego stanowiska. Nie jest to proste zajęcie, bycie Prefektami Naczelnymi, ale jestem pewien, że obydwoje wspaniale spełnicie zakres obowiązków.

Wspaniale? Ja i Potter?

O tak. Jest kompletnie walnięty.

Potter i ja wymamrotaliśmy nasze podziękowania, gdy Dumbledore zaczął ruszać jedno z jego ozdób na swoim biurku. Jego palce otarły się lekko o ten mały, kulisty kawałek metalu, z którego wystawało mnóstwo pręcików i kulek. Była to raczej dziwnie wyglądająca rzecz i spowodowała, że zaczęłam zastanawiać się, do czego jest używana. Nie wyglądała na taką, z której często by korzystano.

- Panno Evans, panie Potter. – Wymówił nasze nazwiska tak formalnie, tak poważnie, że seria dreszczy przeszła mi wzdłuż kręgosłupa i odwróciłam wzrok od gadżetu. Dumbledore wyglądał tak poważnie jak brzmiał. – Będą dzisiejszego wieczora powiedziane tutaj rzeczy – i również innych wieczorów – których możecie lub nie możecie wiedzieć lub chcieć usłyszeć. Niektóre mogą być małostkowymi rzeczami, takimi jak harmonogramy i prefekci, ale inne – zatrzymał się tutaj, biorąc głęboki wdech. – Inne mogą być istotne. Inne, takie jak kwestia Voldemorta.

_Voldemort._

Przypuszczam, że to trochę dziwne, ja nie wspominająca wcześniej Voldemorta, ale staram się nie myśleć o nim i całej katastrofie oraz zniszczeniu, które spowodował człowiek, do którego czarodziejski świat odnosi się jako Sam-Wiesz-Kto. To nie jest tak, że nie boję się tego, co ta… ta _rzecz _robi. Tak naprawdę, to przeciwnie, jestem Mugolaczką i dotyczy mnie to bardziej niż większość innych czarodziei i czarownic mojego wieku. Ale o to właśnie chodzi, prawda? Jestem Mugolaczką. Tak bardzo jak nie cierpię tego przyznać, ja po prostu… nie _wiem _wystarczająco. Nie mam tysiąca czysto krwistych przodków sprzeciwiających się Mugolakom wpojonych do mojej głowy od urodzenia. Nigdy nie zobaczyłam rozdzielności pomiędzy pewnymi czysto krwistymi rodzinami nad wielką debatą krwi. Po prostu żyłam w moim bezpiecznym azylu do wieku jedenastu lat, gdy znienacka zostałam w to wszystko wrzucona. Jak można bać się imienia, gdy tak naprawdę nie rozumiesz o co rozchodzi się w tej całej sprawie?

Nie to, że nie robię wszystkiego by pomóc sytuacji. Przecież uczę się, by zostać Aurorem.

Jednakże pomimo całej mojej niewiedzy w temacie, chyba byłam trochę zaskoczona, gdy Dumbledore wspomniał jego imię. Nie często można je usłyszeć. Dumbledore zauważył moją reakcję i pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

- Przepraszam – powiedział, raz jeszcze sunąc palcem wokoło okrągłej i prętowej ozdóbki. – Nie próbuję was przerazić. Gdybym nie wierzył, że obydwoje wytrzymacie ciężar usłyszenia takich wiadomości, nie mówiłbym wam tego. Ale częścią powodu, dla którego dzisiaj tutaj siedzicie jest taka, że wasi profesorowie i ja sądzimy, że obydwoje jesteście w stanie znieść te rzeczy. Czasy się pogarszają, a wy, jako Prefekci Naczelni, musicie być w stanie przejąć kontrolę nad szkołą, jeśli zaczną się pewne tragiczne sytuacje. – Znowu się zatrzymał, zniżając głos i patrząc na nas znad swoich połówkowych szkieł. – Czy rozumiecie o czym mówię?

Nie chciałam potaknąć, ale i tak to zrobiłam. Co miał na myśli „czy rozumiecie"? Nie, ja z pewnością _nie_. To znaczy, pewnie, wiem, dlaczego Potter był wybrany na Prefekta Naczelnego w przeciwieństwie do Amosa – wszyscy wiedzą, że w jego rodzinie walczy się z czarną magią. Sądzę, że jego rodzice są Aurorami – ale naprawdę, _ja_? Tak, znam wszystkie czary i zaklęcia i tak dalej, ale w „tragicznej sytuacji"? Po prostu nie wiem. Może nie powinnam nawet starać się zostać Aurorem. Poważnie. Jeśli o tym pomyśleć, jestem zbyt niedojrzała. Mam na myśli, że cały dzień siedzę i narzekam na moich przyjaciół i moje życie i jestem całkowicie oczywista. Nie bardzo materiał na Aurora. Zginęłabym w ciągu dziesięciu sekund.

- Sir? Mam pytanie, jeśli nie ma pan nic przeciwko? – To było od Pottera.

Dumbledore skinął głową. – Oczywiście.

- Dobrze, rzecz w tym, że to nie tak, jakby to był pierwszy rok, w którym Voldemort sieje spustoszenie – moi rodzice uganiają się za nim od lat. Więc dlaczego tego roku? Dlaczego teraz nas wybierać? Mam nadzieję, że nie ma pan mi tego za złe, ale zeszłorocznym Prefektem Naczelnym był Rabastan Lestrange, a wszyscy wiedzą, że Lestrange'owie są zagłębieni w swoich uprzedzeniach.

Czy to było Aurorskie pytanie, czy co? Dumbledore widocznie też tak pomyślał, bo choć westchnął, można było powiedzieć, że skrywał uśmiech. Dlaczego Potter ze wszystkich ludzi musi mieć Aurorskie geny? Dlaczego nie ja? Dlaczego nie mogę mieć choć odrobiny szansy? W porównaniu do niego mogłabym być brudem na podłodze.

- Czasami myślę, że jest pan trochę zbyt mądry dla swojego dobra, panie Potter – odpowiedział Dumbledore, jego oczy migotały. Spodziewałam się, że Potter uśmiechnie się zadowolony z komplementu, ale jego mina pozostawała poważna. Dumbledore raz jeszcze westchnął i ciągnął: - Lecz niestety masz rację. Zeszłoroczni Prefekci Naczelni nie byli wybrani z tych samych powodów, co wy i przepraszam za mój brak informacji, ale nie jestem jeszcze w stanie odpowiedzieć na twoje pytanie. Są pewne rzeczy, które staruszek musi po prostu zatrzymać dla siebie. Przynajmniej na razie.

Szczerze, co za głupia odpowiedź! Czy on nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że to tylko sprawia, że jesteśmy _bardziej _zaintrygowani? Nigdy nie myślałam, że Dumbledore jest nieinteligentną osobą – tak naprawdę, to coś całkiem przeciwnego – ale naprawdę! To było takie absurdalne.

Po tym temat raczej nagle został zmieniony. Dumbledore wyraźnie nie chciał więcej mądrych pytań Pottera, a ja pełnią serca się zgadzałam. Nie mogłam pozwolić facetowi zrobić ze mnie idiotki poprzez zadawanie tych inteligentnych pytań, gdy ja jedynie będę siedzieć i ładnie wyglądać (czego i tak nie byłabym w stanie zrobić), prawda?

Prefekt Naczelna, Srefekt Maczelna, naprawdę jestem tylko idiotką z odznaką.

Zatem po dziesięciominutowej rozmowie o prefektach i punktach dla domów Dumbledore w końcu nas wypuścił. Nie zamierzam kłamać i powiedzieć, że nie poczułam ulgi, kiedy mogłam nareszcie podnieść się z mojego miejsca i opuścić jego gabinet.

Potter i ja razem wyszliśmy i ruszyliśmy z powrotem do Wieży Gryffindoru.

I chociaż tysiące razy obiecywałam sobie, że nigdy _przenigdy _znowu nie odezwę się do Pottera, gdy szliśmy korytarzem tuż obok siebie, cisza była kompletnie niewygodna, przekonałam się, że nie jestem w stanie dłużej wytrzymać cicho.

W pełni obwiniam za to moją wstrząśniętą pozycję i wymęczone ciało.

- Cóż, to było interesujące, co?

Słowa rozbrzmiewały echem w cichym korytarzu, sprawiając że wydawały się o wiele głośniejsze niż były wypowiedziane. Na początku wydawało się, że mnie nie usłyszał, ale potem, nagle, Potter znienacka się zatrzymał, powodując, że zrobiłam to samo.

I po prostu na mnie _spojrzał_.

To znaczy _naprawdę _na mnie spojrzał. Jakby mnie analizował lub coś. Wyprostowałam się niewygodnie pod jego spojrzeniem, nie bardzo wiedząc, co się dzieje. Co on wyprawiał? Co chciał osiągnąć poprzez patrzenie na mnie tak? Co się dzieje?

Lecz potem, zanim miałam szansę dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi, jego badawczy wzrok zmienił się w _bardzo _nieprzyjemny.

O rany.

- O, więc _teraz _chcesz rozmawiać? – warknął, mrużąc oczy. Powstrzymałam się przed wzdrygnięciem, domyślając się, że prawdopodobnie na to zasługiwałam. Wszak wylałam dzbanek soku dyniowego na jego głowę. I zignorowałam jego liściki. Z pewnością na to zasługiwał, ale może nie była to najbardziej dojrzała rzecz z mojej strony.

- Nie musisz być taki nieprzyjemny! – odburknęłam, krzyżując ramiona na piersiach.

- Nie muszę być taki _nieprzyjemny_? – powtórzył Potter, gniew i odraza oczywiste w jego głosie. – _Nie muszę być taki nieprzyjemny_? Jesteś tak pieprzenie płytka, Evans? Postawiłaś siebie tak wysoko nad resztą z nas, że cała twoja głowa jest w chmurach? – Wydał zdegustowane prychnięcie. – Po prostu mnie, do cholery, zostaw, Evans, dobra? Mam już ciebie dosyć.

Zamarłam w szoku. Nie mogłam się ruszyć. Moja głowa wirowała.

Co, w imieniu wszystkiego, co magiczne, _to _było?

To znaczy, przypuszczam, że był na mnie zły za nie zorientowanie się, że jego liściki tak naprawdę były liścikami, a nie po prostu kawałkami pergaminu zrolowanego w kulki wyłącznie dla mojej rozrywki, ale poważnie, co było z tą całą brutalnością? Wiem, że zawsze narzekam, że Potter jest dla mnie niemiły i w ogóle, ale w rzeczywistości nigdy nie był naprawdę _niemiły_. Tak naprawdę to zawsze był bardziej irytujący niż faktycznie znęcający się. Przynajmniej do mnie. Głównie tylko mi dokuczał, by mnie zdenerwować – robiąc małe dwuznaczne kpiny jak umawianie się ze mną, bo wiedział, że nikt inny tego nie zrobi albo dokuczał mi z tego, że zawsze chodzę do Hogsmeade z Grace i Emmą – lecz nigdy nie był naprawdę… _nieprzyjemny_. Jak na przykład jest dla Snape'a.

Ale wtedy jak na mnie patrzył, patrzył tak, jakbym równie dobrze mogła być Snapem.

Zatem stałam tam w szoku, patrząc jak Potter odszedł korytarzem, całkowicie zbita z tropu tym co się wydarzyło.

I wiecie co? Kiedy powiedziałam Grace o tym wszystkim, gdy w końcu dotarłam do Wieży Gryffindoru (Emmy znowu tam nie było. Była ze swoim _chłopakiem_), Grace w ogóle nie była zaskoczona.

- Cóż, oczywiście, że cię zaatakował, Lily! Jest na ciebie kompletnie wściekły!

- Bo nie odpowiedziałam na jego liściki? – zapytałam, wciąż zdezorientowana. – Ale nie wiedziałam, że to były liściki! A nawet gdyby tak było, to nie wydaje się to trochę małostkowe, by być tak złośliwie na mnie złym przez jakieś głupie słowa, na które nie odpowiedziałam? Czy chodzi o sok dyniowy? Ale nawet to byłoby głupie! I tak wszystko to wyczyścił do pierwszej lekcji! To po prostu głupie.

Z pewnością było. Ludzie nie powinni być tak nieprzyjemni jak był Potter, tylko dlatego, że dziewczyna miała idiotyczny moment i przypadkowo pomyślała, że jego liściki były wyposażeniem na nową grę, albo dlatego, że w końcu miała dosyć jego zadręczania i zdecydowała, że on potrzebuje lekkiego ochłonięcia. Niektórzy faceci muszą dorosnąć.

- Nie, nie, nie – powiedziała Grace, potrząsając głową. – To nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Jest na ciebie wściekły przez _inny _powód.

Inny powód? Jaki?

- Co, do diabła, jeszcze mu zrobiłam?

Grace westchnęła, zachowując się jakby mówiła do małego, głupiutkiego dziecka, a nie do jej siedemnastoletniej najlepszej przyjaciółki. – Słuchaj, Lil – powiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. – To nie należy do mnie, by ci powiedzieć i ty o tym wiesz. Jeśli jesteś taka ciekawa, może zechcesz zapytać jego, nie sądzisz?

Zapytać jego? ZAPYTAĆ JEGO? Czy ona żartuje? I ryzykować kolejny atak, jaki dostałam wcześniej, z przeklinaniem, obrażaniem i „zostaw mnie w spokoju"? _Nie _sądzę.

Więc taka była moja noc.

Nie mogę uwierzyć, że on naprawdę jest na mnie wściekły. To takie niesprawiedliwe. Poważnie, definitywnie jest coś nie tak z tą sytuacją. To _ja _powinnam być na_ niego_ wściekła, nie na odwrót! Albo nagle zapomniał o pewnym incydencie z zielonym paskudztwem, które miało miejsce w zeszłym tygodniu? Dlaczego musi wkraczać na _mój _wściekły czas?

Co za głupi, głupi dupek.


End file.
